Yugioh: Time Infinity Knighthood
by JPKos
Summary: This is the story about Yuko Tatsumi, a 17 year old teenager who's life changes when he meets up with Yusei, Akiza and their group of friends.The plot of this story is assured to be completely original, and you may find characters appear from past Yugioh series! The romantic couples of the story are: Yusei x Akiza, Jack x Carly and Yuko x ...well, read and find out ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Time Infinity Knighthood**

**_Chapter 1 : A Hero Within_**

_Girl 1: Quickly! This way so that we can open the portal!_

_Girl 2: The portal!? You sending him to the real world?_

_Girl 1: Yes! It's the only way to save my master!_

_(Sudden explosion causing Girl 2 to fall over and sprain her ankle)_

_Girl 1: (Gasps) A-Akira!_

_Girl 2: No! don't stop! Keep going!_

_Girl 1: (Starts crying) Just don't die!_

_( Girl 1 runs until she reaches an old ruined gateway and pushes a small button which shoots a thin blue beam of light through the hollow gateway, opening a small, purple portal which would lead her master into a different dimension)_

_Girl 1: (Wipes a few tears) Master...please...be careful..._

_(Girl 1 carries her master towards the portal and pushes him through before she was devoured by the sudden burst of fire)_

Yuko jolted awake, his body covered in sweat and felt the stinging of the sun beaming in through the garage window. He was panting and waited a few minutes to recuperate before getting up. Yuko looked around him and found that he had slept on the couch, then remembered that he had collapsed on it last night after having worked hard on repairs for his duel runner, which had been broken for nearly 6 months now.

Yuko wiped the sweat of his forehead and got up, then stretched out his body causing his bones to make small crackling sounds. He grinned in doing so and scratched his head while walking towards the mirror, which he had placed over a sink that he had managed to install last week. Yuko stared at his reflection, surprised to find that he didn't look half bad, but seemed tired after having experienced another rough night. He rubbed his eyes to knock out the sleep still buried in them and looked back at the mirror.

A figure of roughly 17 years of age was staring back at him. He had long, pale white hair that ran down the back of his neck and had a few strands of hair that fell down over his chestnut colored eyes

"It about time I get my hair trimmed", he thought to himself, but in all honesty, he had no intention of cutting it after having many bad try outs with his hair a few years back.

Yuko quickly washed his face with some cold water from the taps to help wake him up a little quicker since he was always a slow starter in the morning, then checked his watch (which he hated wearing so he always kept it in his jean pocket).

It was 9:15am. Yuko quickly got dress into a white shirt and his favourite leathery black jacket. He was already wearing his blue jeans and just needed to put on his rainbow coloured sockets (a weird habit of his) before going out.

He assumed that most people in the Satellite were probably still asleep so instead of taking his spare motor bike, he told himself that walking to town would be better so that he could calmly breath in the morning air and get a bit of exercise as well.

Yuko opened his garage door which was in fact the door to his apartment and took a deep breath. It was true that the air was polluted since he was in the Satellite, but he had now gotten used to it and began to walk silently down the Satellite streets, closing his garage door begin him.

He was making his way to take care of some kids near the east of Satellite, which Crow usually did, but presently Crow had gone with his friends to train for another dueling Grand Prix that was starting in 2 weeks. He had asked Yuko to take care of the kids for him and promised to be back soon. Yuko didn't mind, it was a good way to keep me occupied.

He began to think about the dream he had just had as he walked past the ruined buildings. Ever since the bridges had been built, Satellite had become a much happier place, but the state of the buildings were still all the same.

However, what did change was that there had been more and more security police coming in to investigate Satellite. Apparently some duelist criminal from New Domino City was running loose around the Satellite Slums, a typical place where all criminals generally hung out.

Suddenly, Yuko's thoughts were cut off by a duel runner, which raced past him and down towards the slums, pursued by two police security bikes. Yuko froze, the noise of the duel runners having fully awakened him and watched as the three bikes drove out of sight.

"Maybe that was the criminal?" thought Yuko curiously. However, it wasn't really his business therefore Yuko thought it wise to think nothing of it and continued on happily towards his destination.

When he arrived, all the kids came to greet and hug Yuko, nearly causing him to topple over. He then began to hand out a few cards that he had won in a few duels yesterday (which was how he made his money, by betting in duels). He wasn't very proud on how he made his living, but there weren't many jobs to be found in Satellite and he couldn't go to Domino City because the security were a little picky lately about letting people past.

The amount of security had now tripled and all the entrances of Satellite were cut off so to catch that one criminal. Yuko decided to ask the kids about this rouge duelist, which the police were so desperately looking for, but most of the kids didn't know much. All they told Yuko was that he was a bad person that attacked the Arcadia.

All of a sudden, Yuko heard crying coming from the tent which Crow had set up for his duel runner, and quickly went inside, leaving the other kids puzzled. He immediately found Annie, a small girl of around 10 years of age with long reddish hair. Yuko recognized her from her violet eyes that would usually sparkle gleefully in the sun light, but now they were red and irritated with tears falling from them. She was one of the only duelists out of all the kids Crow took care off, the other being Itsuki who surprisingly hadn't come to challenge Yuko to a duel yet.

"What's wrong", whispered Yuko, while rubbing his hand on her head for comfort.

"It's Itsuki", she blubbered. "He left a note saying that he had gone to catch that criminal which everyone has been talking about. Itzuki thought that if he managed to catch the criminal, he would be more appreciated by everyone and would be considered a hero just like Yusei!"

Yuko sighed. He knew what Itzuki was like and what his deck was capable of (which wasn't very much since Annie would always beat him). If the criminal had gone up against the Arcadia, he assumed that the criminal may possess some sort of psychic powers.

"Annie, I want u to stay here and keep the others from running off", said Yuko, rubbing the tears away from Annie's soft cheeks and smiled reassuringly, "and don't worry, I'll find him".

Yuko went back to his garage (or should I say his home) and got together his gear. He then left towards the Satellite slums, thinking that it was the best place to start looking. Yuko reached down to push a small button on each of his shoes which enabled four wheels to click out from under ( custom made) so to make a pair of roller blades. He rarely used the wheels on his shoes simply because he forgot that he had installed them.

"No matter", he thought and began to speed down the streets, trying to create as many slide mark and dirt clouds as possible on the earthy ground. He even made a few sparks as he turned corners and raced down some small streets, just to impress himself (or in better terms "just for fun"). He was going surprisingly quickly, but continued on without hesitation, enjoyed the wind blowing back his long, white hair. Yuko began to feel lighter, as if a huge burden had been lifted off of him, and smiled cheerfully.

As he turned a corner which lead down hill, Yuko imagined himself soaring in the sky, like a bird, who was free to leave this ruin island to go live in New Domino City. It was his dream. To be able to find a nice peaceful place to stay in Domino City, where it would be safe. He'd be free, to do what he wished and go where he pleased without having to worry about being robbed or attacked by anyone.

Yuko snapped back into reality and decided to make the most of this experience. He decided to try and show off a few stunts and trick whenever he got the occasion, imagining an audience of people watching him and cheering him on like all the fans of Jack Atlas, but when Yuko looked around him, no one would ever be there watching him. He only hoped that one day, he would be able to experience that same thrilling sensation on his old duel runner once again and be the most popular turbo duelist in the world, and maybe have fans too. However, from the lack of skill and pride, Yuko knew that that day would probably never come. Yuko was a Satellite punk and that was it. He wasn't special, he was a nobody.

Yuko soon arrived at his destination, causing some unfriendly heads to turn as he passed by. The slums weren't a very nice place to be, but it was great if you wanted to find scrap metal for your motor bike or duel runner. Yuko had come down to the slums a lot lately, hoping that he would find a CPU chip that actually worked, but unfortunately had no luck.

He first decided to start looking for Itzuki over to the port side of the slums where he found a large group of very unfriendly looking people all huddled together. They were all surrounding something which Yuko couldn't see from a distance.

Was a fight about to break? An argument maybe? Yuko pushed the wheels back into his shoes and strolled over to join the group.

After nudging a few people aside, he could see two people in the middle of a what seemed to be a duel and noticed that the duelist to the left side was clearly winning. The duelist wore a sort of faded red scarf that covered up the bottom half of his face and had a vertical scar that fell just under his left eye. His hair was a dark blue colour, short and spiked up to the point that it actually looked threatening. He also had dark blue eyes, almost black and was wearing a sort of murky brown jacket that almost fell down to touch his big, worn-out boots. Yuko felt a small chilled run down the back of his spine, for not only did that duelist look tall and unfriendly, but there was a sort of malevolent aura about him.

To the other side, Yuko could see no one, which he thought was strange. He moved in closer to the front to find that there was in fact a small boy in a black leathery coat, similar to Yuko's and was almost half the size of his opponent. The boy had fairly normal brown hair that almost went over his eyes and had a few cuts on his arms, jeans and a few more across his cheeks.

Yuko face palmed himself. It was Itzuki.

**_Yuko: Please Review, Follow or add my story to Favorites! :D_**

**_Crow: Um...Yuko, what are you doing?_**

**_Yuko: Oh, I'm writing fan fiction._**

**_Crow: Really? What's it about?_**

**_Yuko: Our adventure! ^_^_**

**_Crow: (sigh) Ohh boy, well then you've got a long way to go..._**

**_Yuko: Don't remind me... :P_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : Power of Friendship**_

"Had enough?", said the unknown duelist to Itzuki, who was still standing strong, but with the life point difference, Yuko knew that he wouldn't hold out for long.

The duelist started chuckling. "You know, if you just hand me your deck now, I'll let you go with out having to hurt you anymore than I have done already".

Itzuki expression infuriated. "There is no way I'm letting a criminal like you even lay a finger on my deck. I'm going to beat and then you'll have to own up to the police that you were the one that committed all those crimes".

The criminal's eyes widened. "How naive you are to think that I'm actually going to own up. I only accepted those terms you stated just so that I can beat that puny ass of yours back to mama!" He pointed towards Itzuki and his monster "Dark Blade" took out both it's blades and ran towards the small boy with great speed.

By instinct, Yuko ran out of the crowd and dived in front of Itzuki, hoping to end the duel. However, the monster didn't hesitate and stabbed Yuko with both blades. Yuko gasped, stunned by the sensation of pain which overcame his chest as the sword penetrated his torso.

"Yuko!?", Itzuki shouted in bewilderment. " What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking all over for you", he said whimperingly and fell backwards as the monster removed its swords.

Itzuki fell to the ground and leaned over on to Yuko.

"Yuko, are you alright!" said Itzuki, bursting in to tears. Yuko got up slowly, keeping one hand on his chest, blood seeping through his shirt, but fell back down again, causing him to yelp.

"What gives", whispered Yuko to himself. "If the monster is a hologram, how come I'm bleeding!?"

The duelist which Yuko now understood to be a criminal smirked as he saw the damage he had inflicted on the poor, white-haired duelist, and looked back up at Itzuki.

"Now it's your turn", said the criminal, pointing intimidatingly, then activated a card which caused a ball of fire to form in front of him and directed it towards Itzuki.

Without hesitation, Yuko got up and wrapped his arms around Itzuki. Relying purely on reflex, he ducked down, dodging the fire ball that shot past him and landed on his back to the ground, cushioning Itzuki who was still clutched in Yuko's embrace. The intense heat which the fire ball gave off had incinerated the right arm sleeve of Yuko's favorite coat. There was no doubt about it, the duelist Itzuki had been facing had more than just psychic powers.

"Yuko...", Itzuki muttered and looked down at Yuko.

Yuko looked back up at Itzuki and grinned weakly. "Don't worry yourself about me, I'm tougher than I look" he claimed, then slowly got up, trying his best to ignore the pain and noticed that everyone who had been observing the duel were gone.

The criminal now pointed to Yuko's and laughed maliciously . "That's the second time that you have interrupted my attack. Why would you go through so much trouble and agony and even risk your own life just for some brat!"

Yuko swept the dirt off his coat with his right hand and glared at the criminal duelist. "Itzuki isn't just some brat, he's my friend!" Yuko shouted in a fierce angry tone and reached for Itzuki's deck, hoping that the card he would draw could finish off this duel.

It was the Spell card "Brain control". He quickly activated it on Itzuki's duel disk, causing "Dark Blade" to turn around and face the criminal.

Yuko smirked. "Now it's time for you to feel the sting of you own monsters blades!" he yelled, and ordered a direct attack while clenching one hand over his wounded chest. The monster that he now had full control over charged up and slashed the two blades across the criminals muscular torso, causing his remaining life points to drop to 0.

Yuko had won the duel, but the criminal didn't flinch. Yuko then remembered that the monster only managed to inflict real damage on him because it was the criminal that had psychic powers, but Yuko didn't. The criminal glared hatefully at Yuko and activated a card from his hand.

Suddenly, a second fire ball appeared and was heading straight towards Yuko. It was too big to dodge and from the state that Yuko was in, there was no way that he could move fast enough to even hope to avoid it.

Yuko turned his head round to face Itzuki behind him. "Itzuki! Stay behind me! I'll protect you!" he claimed, noticing Itzuki's tear filled eyes. Yuko turned back to the fire ball and opened up his arms and legs, trying to shield Itzuki as much as possible, expecting to be devoured in any second by the infernal heat and fire that was about to swallow him. Yuko now realized that it wasn't about winning the duel, it was about surviving it.

Yuko closed his eyes and waited. The light in front of him darkened all of a sudden and he assumed that he was now dead.

"Wow! It's much less painful than I had expected", he thought, but then felt a gust of wind blow hard against his face which forced his eyes open, to find a black wall which had appeared in front of Yuko, blocking the attack and protecting him. The fire ball exploded when it had collided against the shielding object, and Yuko sighed in relief.

"That's enough", said a voice coming from behind Yuko, but it wasn't his voice, it was a girl's voice. He turned to face a teenaged girl with dark red hair and wore a red and white top and skirt which waved gracefully against the wind that erupted from the impact. She was holding a card out in front of her while behind her, Yuko recognized Crow from his orange, spiked-up hair who had arrived with the security police and a few of his friends (which Yuko didn't bother to identify). They were closely followed by what seemed to be an ambulance, accompanied by two security police bikes.

Yuko smiled lightly, relieved to find that help had finally arrived and fell to his knees, allowing the rest of his strength to drain away from him. At that moment, the last thing Yuko thought about was the fact that he was still alive, and fainted with a smile on his face.

_**Yuko: Review, Follow or add to Favourites and tell me what you think! :D**_

_**Crow: Yuko! Are you still writing fan fiction on that I-Pad?**_

_**Yuko: ...**_

_**Yuko: No**_

_**Crow: Don't lie to me! I can hear you fingers tapping away at the screen! _**_

_**Yuko: I'm working! :3**_

_**Crow: (sigh) Of course you are...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 : A New Day Begins**_

_Nurse 1: Quickly! Take him to room 7, and make sure that he gets enough oxygen!_

_(Lights flashed passed Yuko's eyes as he was pushed down a corridor on a hospital bed)_

_Nurse 2: Oh God, he's lost a lot of blood! Get a Doctor here quick!_

_Crow: Yuko! Hey, Yuko! Keep breathing, Ok! You'll be all fixed up in not time! Just keep breathing! Don't..." (Yuko blacks out as sudden flash backs of his dream reappear and begin to cloud over his eyes as he falls into a deep sleep)_

It was morning and Yuko woke up to find himself in a big, bright, white room. The sun was shining brightly through the window, almost blinding him and Yuko turned to the night stand on the left of him to find that it was only 7:00am!

He groaned and turned his head to find a girl in a white uniform placing a tray of food on the other night stand on the right. Yuko put one hand over his aching head and sat up, causing a sudden jolt of pain strike deeply in his chest.

"Ow God, that stings!" he groaned, and press against his chest to soften the pain with his left hand. He looked down to find that his chest had been bandaged up, which lead him to remember Itzuki. Was he safe? Had he also been injured? Who was that girl who stepped out to save him and how?

"Whoa, calm down, sir", said the girl in white, placing another pillow under Yuko's head. "You've had a tough night, and you still need to recover so try not to move around to much".

It was the first time that Yuko was every referred to as "sir" and it caught him by surprise. He rubbed his eyes, "I'm fine...I guess, but what's with all these bandages that I've got on?"

The lady looked at him puzzled. "You've broken two ribs, sir. Didn't u know?"

Yuko looked at her in bewilderment, but immediately remembered himself getting stabbed in the chest by Dark Blade. Had it really been able to break two of his ribs? Were psychic powered people really capable of inflicting real damage such as this?

The lady who Yuko assumed to be a nurse (which lead Yuko to assume that he was in a hospital), looked at Yuko oddly, noticing his bewildered expression."You were a mess when we found you yesterday. Luckily there was no vital organs damaged, but we did also find that your right arm was a little scorched. What did you do to yourself I wonder?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Yuko blinked innocently and went on to answering a few questions about how he felt. Afterwards, the nurse reached over for the tray of food and placed it in front of Yuko, the smell of freshly cook bacon and sausage filling his nostrils.

"T-thank you", he said stutteringly, as his eyes beamed at the sight of what was apparently his breakfast.

He began to eat it happily and the nurse left him to enjoy the delicious meal after having recorded all the results on his health. Just as Yuko was about to start on his bacon, the door to his room opened and in came Crow along with Jack and Yusei (Yuko took the time to study them and recognized them from Tv).

Yuko was stunned and stopped eating. To be in the presence of the two top duelists was too amazing for him to believe. He immediately pinched his wrist. It wasn't a dream, this was real, he finally had the opportunity to talk to them in private!

A fourth person then walked in, a teenaged girl which Yuko also recognized instantly from her red hair and stile of clothing.

She didn't seem as scary as Yuko had remembered from when she saved him. In fact, she almost looked nervous. Yusei moved in closer to the girl and closed the door behind her as she entered. Yuko observed Yusei's actions, then looked back at the girl.

"Could they be in a relationship?" he wondered, and then saw Yusei kiss the girl gently against her pale forehead.

Yuko shrugged. "Oh well, never mind" he thought, but knew that he was nothing compared to Yusei and so he thought best not to interfere or even try to win the girl over.

"Hey Yuko, your finally awake!" Crow boomed. "What happened?"

Yuko smiled at the sight of Crow's excited reaction and explained to the four duelists the whole situation about the criminal, relieved to hear that Itzuki was ok. It took him quite a while to explain as he was eating his breakfast at the same time, causing him to choke a few times, but he eventually managed to finish the story successfully and the others took some time in getting their thoughts together after having listened attentively.

"Just another crazy criminal I supposed", bellowed Jack with his proud english accent.

"Total nut case", stated Crow." Good thing Yuko over here managed to knock some sense in to the guy, ain't that right Yuko?"

Yuko smirked, "No, I didn't really. I think that he was the one that knocked some sense into me. All I did was win the duel, and still I was about to get my ass kicked", he moaned, and rubbed his chest.

Crow laughed at the reply and Jack huffed. "If you had let me taken over, I would have blown that criminal to smithereens without even breaking a sweat. Even with Itzuki's deck!" boasted Jack proudly.

"That's enough guys. We should leave Yuko so that he can get some rest. After what he's been through, I'm sure that resting is the only thing that he can think about, even as we speak", said Yusei with a calm, but commanding tone.

"Yeah, yeah, well I'll see you later Yuko, for a duel if your up for it", joked Crow as he stormed out, pursued closely by Jack who was still boasting about how he could have won. Yusei kissed the girl on the cheek and whisper into her ear, "Akiza, I'll meet up with you outside in a second". The girl nodded and strolled out to where Jack and Crow were waiting.

Yuko raised his eyebrows. "So the girl's name was Akiza. Nice name, I suppose", he thought to himself happily.

Yusei turned to face Yuko as the girl left the room and smiled comfortingly. "You did good yesterday, but now get some rest. I'll tell Crow to come pick you up outside the hospital at 9:30am tomorrow, if you can still walk?"

Yuko grinned and nodded. He didn't know where Crow would be taking him, but it didn't matter. Yuko was just glad to have finally met Yusei in person.

"Thank you, and don't worry about me. There's no way that two broken ribs are gonna stop me from getting outta bed", replied Yuko excitedly.

Yusei chuckled. "Alright then, I'll see ya tomorrow", he said, and left Yuko to rest. Yuko lay there, his thoughts swirling around in his mind. "Yes! I'm gonna be seeing them again tomorrow! What a great way to start the day off!" he whispered cheerfully, then sat back up and finished his breakfast before going back to sleep, exhausted as ever.

The next day was a dull, windy day, not really the morning had expected. It had been raining a lot during last night, which prevented Yuko from obtaining a good nights sleep, but he was still eager to get down stairs and find Crow who apparently would be waiting for him.

Yuko tested his legs, arms and his body in general. His chest would still strike a few strokes of pain, but Yuko had no intention in staying in bed the whole day again and managed to get permission from his doctor to leave if he chose to go.

He got up and slowly dressed himself into his casual clothes, keeping his black jacket over his shoulder (since it was now ruined). He met up with Crow who was as he had hoped, downstairs waiting impatiently.

"So Yuko you ready for the ride", he blurted out and chuckled as he noticed Yuko stumbling down the hospital stairs.

Yuko nodded, still holding the side of his chest with his hand, knowing that by ride, Crow meant on his duel runner. "I guess, but it's been a while since I've been on a duel runner", he murmured.

Crow scratched the back of his bright orange hair that was held back by a black band. "Oh yeah, how long has it been since that duel runner of yours broke down".

Yuko shrugged. "6 months now", said Yuko grumpily.

"Well, maybe we could bring it over to Yusei's at some point. Him and Jack are still working on a new engine, but I'm sure they could find some time to repair yours", replied Crow gleefully.

Yuko smiled and nodded. Crow patted him on the shoulder and they both walked out of the hospital doors to where an onyx colored duel runner with a few orange parts was waiting for them.

Yuko was impressed, Crow really had worked hard since the last time Yuko had seen his duel runner.

"It really matches Crows style", thought Yuko cheerfully.

Crow jogged forwards it and turned to face Yuko while standing next his duel runner. "This here is my baby! I tell you now, the speed that this baby can make is eye-watering...if your not wearing a helmet", he added.

Yuko laughed."Well I'd like to experience that first hand", he claimed, observing Crow putting on his helmet. He then took a seat behind Crow, feeling a little nervous and heard the roaring sound of the duel runner engine being switched on.

"Whoa", gasped Yuko, causing Crow to smirked at the reaction.

"I know, she's impressive, right?" boasted Crow.

Crow pressed hard on the throttle after having warned Yuko to "hold on tightly" and off they went, taking the new highway road leading towards the outskirts of New Domino City.

Crow wasn't joking about when he said "eye-watering", Yuko had to wipe a few tears from his eyes that were forming every few seconds as the wind pressed hard against his face. The speed that Crow was driving at was almost frightening. It seemed insane!

"Woohoooo!" Crow howled."Enjoying the ride Yuko!"

"I don't have a helmet! I can't see! You could at least have remembered to bring a spare", Yuko complained.

"You said that you wanted to experience this sensation first hand!" Crow shouted back mockingly and continued to drive faster.

However, even without a helmet, Yuko did enjoy the ride considerably. He could feel the breeze brushing against his long, pale, white hair and the force of the wind nearly pushing him off the duel runner, causing his heart rate to speed up and his blood to boil with excitement.

He closed his eyes. This was the sensation he had been waiting for months now. It was breath taking, exactly how Yuko imagined the ride to be. Yuko tried to remember the good times he had had on his old duel runner before it got broken, recalling the same sensation he was experiencing now.

"I hope it will be fixed soon", Yuko thought to himself and after 15 minutes, the two friends sped round a corner that lead to a small street where Yuko was about to meet up with Yusei Fudo and the group again. He was so happy that he could barely contain his excitment within him any longer.

"This is amazing! Go faster!" shouted Yuko, and the two friends laughed together as they both drove through the New Domino City streets.

_**Yuko: Don't forget to Review, Follow or add to Favoirites! :D**_

_**Jack: Yuko? What's this your writing?**_

_**Yuko: It's called fan fiction, Jack. I decided to write down our adventure!**_

_**Jack: (Smirks) Well then, you better not miss out on the good parts, like the time where I beat you 17 times in a row!**_

_**Yuko: (shrugs) You counted? T_T**_

_**Jack: Yup! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 : A Refreshing Start**_

"Yusei! Helloooo!" Crow boomed and knocked a few times on the front door of a rather large building, much bigger than Yuko's small garage apartment. Yuko heard a "clunking" sound and the door swung opened to Jack, who was still not dressed into his "white knight in shining armor costume" and looked like he had just woken up from a nightmare.

"God damn it Crow, I was sleeping! If the door is locked, use the spare key which is underneath the door mat! How many times do me and Yusei have to tell you!" shouted Jack, his face covered in sweat, which was also seeping through his grey top.

"Sheesh, calm down man! I went to collect Yuko from the hospital! You didn't have to lock the front door you know. It's not like anyone is gonna steal from us after what we did for the city", replied Crow defensively.

Jack wiped his face with a damp cloth and snorted."You mean, after what I did for the city".

Crow huffed. "Boastful as always", he turned to Yuko and invited him inside.

Inside, the air was cool. The were a few fans for air conditioning, a duel runner engine in the center of the room with an opened tool box beside it, two computers on the right side of the room and an upstaires area where Yuko assumed the beds were. The was also a green couch (which someone was still sleeping on) with a small Tv opposite it and a bathroom close to the bottom of the stairs. Overall, it seemed cosy and Yuko made his way down the entrance slope towards the couch.

Jack went over to bathroom sink near the stairs and strayed water over his face. "Hey Yusei, wake up! We have a guest", he yelled as he dried his face with a fresh, white towel.

A moaning sound came from the couch, but not much movement.

Jack rolled his eyes and sniffed. "It's Akiza!"

Suddenly, the person who had been sleeping, got up as if shot out of a cannon and faced Yuko with sleepy eyes.

Jack chuckled under his breath."Well, that did the trick" he said mockingly, and went upstairs to put on his costume.

Yusei coughed in embarrassment and smiled. "Sorry about that. I thought you were somebody else", he admitted.

Yuko nodded, trying to hid that fact that he was aware Yusei had expected his girlfriend, Akiza.

Yusei got up, his hair still perfectly coiffed from yesterday and made his way towards the fridge. He pulled out two sodas and offered one to Yuko, while Crow on the other hand (after having parked his duel runner outside) went over to a cabinet next to the fridge and pulled out a doughnut. He gobbled it up quickly, then ran upstairs, where Jack was shouting, sounding like he was having trouble with dressing up.

Yusei took a sip of his soda and sat back down cosily on the sofa. "So Yuko, what made you wanna stand up to such that criminal yesterday that you even put your life on the line", he asked curiously as he gulped down his soda.

Yuko stood there thinking, while taking a few sips from the cooling tasteful soda he was drinking."It was because of Itzuki. He was in trouble and it was the only way to protect him", he stated thoughtfully.

Yusei nodded at the response and got up, taking another gulp of his drink as he walked over to Yuko and held out his hand. "It was a brave thing to do and it was the right thing to do", he said grinningly, causing Yuko to smile back awkwardly. "Me, Crow and Jack have decided that we would like you to be part of our team. Any friend of Crow's is considered a friend to us. You may even bunk in here if you want, we have plenty of space".

Yuko's eyes widened. Was this for real? Yusei was actually asking him to join their team and offered a place to stay?

Why? Yuko knew that he wasn't special compared to those three heros. What could he possible offer them in return?

He looked down as the kind hand held out in front of him and shook it firmly. "This is all too good to be true", thought Yuko to himself, and continued to smile happily.

Yusei grinned and just as he finished his soda, the front door opened and a girl came in wearing a red and white top and skirt with scarlet red, silky hair that was held back in the middle, leaving two long strips of hair that fell down the sides of her very beautiful face. It was Akiza. She smiled as she saw Yusei, her ruby colored eyes sparkling with admiration, causing Yusei to blush and cheerfully smile back at her.

Behind Akiza was a much smaller boy and girl. They both seemed about 12 years old and both had long lime green hair that was tied up differently.

The two of them ran down the slope towards Yusei, Akiza still accompanying them closely.

"Hey Yusei, guess what! I finally beat Luna! Which means that because she is a Signer, I can now beat you since you are also a Signer!" said the boy with his hair tied up at the back, jumping up and down excitedly.

"I let him win, otherwise he would have started crying", whispered the girl with her hair tied up at the front, but on both sides of her head. She had a softer voice then Yuko had imagined and thought that the two looked almost identical if it wasn't for the difference in how there hair was tied up.

"Luna!" moaned the small boy. Yuko began to chuckle and caught the twins attention. Yusei (who seemed to have been as amused as Yuko) introduced Luna and Leo to him.

Yuko (who was still smiling uncontrollably) nodded and introduced himself to the twins."I'm Yuko Tatsumi. I'm from the Satellite".

Leo sniggered. "Yes! Just like Yusei! Say, can we duel please, please, please!"

Luna sighed."Not again", she moaned.

Yuko shrugged. Turns out he didn't actually have deck. He had given all his cards to the kids which he had been looking after, since he had lost a lot of duels during the past few weeks and considered his deck to be rubbish.

Yuko scratch the back of his head, a little ashamed. "Umm, well, you see...". His began to feel rather stupid as his face turned red from embarrassment. "I don't actually have a deck".

Everyone, even Akiza (who now listened attentively after having looked around the room) stared a Yuko wide-eyed and surprised.

Leo was the first to break the silence."Why not. You are a duelist, aren't you?".

"He's gotta be, after what me and Akiza saw him pull off. Yuko clearly isn't a novice", Yusei said comfortingly, though Yuko thought that he just said that out of kindness.

"Yeah, but that was luck. I just had a lucky draw and won. Plus, it wasn't even a proper duel and I ended up...", Yuko stopped, and thought about something else to say since the twins were listening in "...getting beat up!"

Akiza moved in closer. "It wasn't luck. Those cards spoke to you. There's no doubt about it, but then who's deck were you using when dueling against that criminal", she asked, eyeing him closely with her curious ruby red eyes.

Yuko sighed. "It was Itzuki's. He was dueling and I had to take over and finish of the duel quickly. Otherwise, he could have been seriously injured from the psychic blasts that the criminal tried to direct at him", he replied, still worried by the fact that he still hadn't got the chance to see how Itzuki was doing.

Akiza's expression quickly changed after Yuko had mentioned "psychic" and she looked away guiltily.

"Wait, what are you guys taking about?" asked Leo, confused about where the conversation was going.

"Yuko! You dueled the criminal!?" said Luna, sounding very worried. "What happened? Did you get hurt?"

Yusei patted Yuko on the shoulder and stopped Yuko from saying anything that would make him feel uncomfortable."It's Ok, Luna. I'm sure that Yuko is fine. You don't need to worry", Yusei reassured her kindly. "As for Yuko's deck, I can give you a few spare cards that you could use to help start off you deck", he continued, causing Leo's expression to enlighten.

"Yeah, so do I! I have tones of spares that you can use which I don't use anymore! You can have them if you want!" he claimed and opened up his rucksack to pull out a bunch of cards that were put all together in a small box. Yuko's eyes widened with surprise. "Thank you. I really appreciate it", he replied, and the twins ran off upstairs where Yuko could hear Crow laughing at Jack. Yuko decided to put the box over at a table, close to the Tv and couldn't help, but notice Yusei kiss Akiza via the reflection of the turned off Tv screen.

Yuko chuffed to himself. "Well, ain't he lucky", he thought and took a seat on the couch while looking through a pile of cards which he pulled out from the box.

He heard Akiza whisper into Yusei's ear, "I've gotta go, but I'll be back soon after 4:00pm".

Yusei nodded and peck her on the forehead. "Ok, I'll set to work on cleaning things up, since my place does seem to be kind of a mess these days".

"Kind of a mess?" thought Yuko, and grinned as he noticed that Yusei's home was covered with screws, screw drivers, old duel runner parts, and there were even a few clothes piled up at the bottom of the stairs. Yusei's home wasn't "kind of a mess", it was a big mess (and strangely cosy at the same time)!

Akiza grinned and kissed Yusei one last time before leaving. Yusei waved at her until she left and turned to face Yuko, who was pretending to be hard at work in his deck construction.

Yuko looked up and found that Yusei was blushing, but was trying hard to hide it, knowing that Yuko was watching and went over to the duel runner engine to work on the repairs.

Yuko smiled. It was amusing for him to see how red Yusei's face had become, even more amusing to see him attempt to hide his feelings.

Yuko looked back at the deck of cards he was holding and started to look through it again, properly this time, when a thought popped into his head. Now he knew why Akiza expression seemed guilty when he mentioned the word "psychic". It was because she was the one that had saved him that day. She also had psychic powers.

_**Yuko: I hope that you all liked this chapter and please don't forget to Review, Follow or add to Favourites below! :D**_

_**Yusei: Hey Yuko! You wanna duel?**_

_**Yuko: Naa, you'll just beat me again.**_

_**Yusei: You never know, maybe todays your lucky day! :3**_

_**Yuko: (sigh) Fine...but your not allowed to use Shooting Star Dragon this time, ok?**_

_**Yusei: (Smiles) Ok, I won't.**_

_**Yuko: (mwahahaha! Now I'll finally be able to beat him! XD)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 : Practice Makes Perfect**_

It was 3:30pm and Jack was sipping his cup of "Blue Eyes Mountain Coffee" in front of a cafe close to Yusei's house. He was reading a book, the front cover showing a duelist standing in front of what seemed to be the three Egyptian God cards. The duelist on the front cover was wearing a small cape and had the craziest hair Yuko had ever seen. Yuko walked in closer to check the title of the book. It read "The King of Games" in big, bold letters.

"Probably a fictional story", he thought grinningly.

Yuko decided to take a seat in front of Jack who was ignoring him completely, and noticed Leo and Luna walking towards them. Not wanting to disturb Jacks privacy, he walked over to the twins who apparently had just finished school. When Leo saw Yuko, he started waving and jogged up to Yuko, bursting with energy.

"Yuko! Did you get your deck together yet? Cause I know I'm ready!" yelled Leo energetically, clicking a button on his duel disk which caused it to swing open. "Now how about a duel?"

Yuko nodded. "Alright, though I would have liked more time in finding some better cards".

It was true, Leo hadn't really given many good cards, but that didn't bother Yuko very much, since Yusei had given him a few spare cards too which were actually pretty good. Yuko was just glad that he finally had a deck together and was ready to duel once again.

Leo jumped in the air with excitement, but then stopped when he noticed Yuko hadn't attached a duel disk to either of his arms. "Umm, Yuko. Did you forget to bring your duel disk or something?" he asked, sounding a little bummed out.

Yuko looked down at his arm and sighed. "Yeah, about that. I think I'm gonna need to buy one at some point", he admitted, causing Leo to shrug while Luna reached into her bag and took out a pink duel disk.

"I know its kinda girly", she remarked shyly, and handed it over to Yuko.

"That's fine, I really don't mind", said Yuko reassuringly and smiled.

Luna smiled back and happily handed him a card. "Here, take this card. Since Leo gave you some of his cards, I wanted to contribute in making your deck better as well".

Yuko nodded and thanked her. The card read "Hanawata".

"Funny card", he whispered to himself, and placed it in his deck taking out a card that was only put in his deck just to make enough cards (basically, he took out a filler card).

Yuko loaded his new deck into the duel disk and strapped it on to his arm after having adjusted the size. He then pressed on a small pink button and the duel disk clicked open. His deck started shuffling uncontrollably and then stopped as quickly as it started.

"I'm only good for one duel, since I still need to rest from my last duel", said Yuko, trying not to sound like he had already given up before they had even started the duel.

"That's fine by me, one duel is all I need to win!" Leo shouted in excitement and the two duelists took their places in front of each other and they both drew 5 cards, starting the duel..

The duel went on for quite a while. People had started to crowd around at the cafe, which started to put pressure on Yuko, while Leo had most of the fun in summoning his "Morphtronic" monsters and using strategies that prevented Yuko from attacking. At one point, Leo excitedly managed to summon his most powerful monster, the "Power Tool Dragon", which was very troublesome for Yuko to fight off.

Near to the end of the duel, Yuko managed to use the effect of "Hanawata" against Leo's Trap card "Magic Cylinders", protecting his life points which got Leo really worked up at his sister because he could have won, if Yuko wasn't given that card by her. Leo then began to brag about how his dragon was unbeatable, but in the end, Yuko managed to destroy the Power Tool Dragon using a combination of the monster card "Gigastone Omega" and the trap card "Torrential Tribute".

Now the field was empty and it was Yuko's turn, so he drew a card. The card was "Swords of Revealing Light". He ginned lightly and was about to activate it when he noticed that Leo had a few tears developing in his eyes.

At that moment, Yusei walked in to see what was happening, with Akiza along side him.

Yuko sighed, taking another look at the card he drew and looked back up at Leo. "I give up! You win, Leo".

Leo looked up in surprise and wiped his eyes with is sleeve. Everyone looked at Yuko, puzzled and confused, even Jack who had now finished reading his book was staring at Yuko with judgmental eyes.

"What did you say", said Leo, making sure if what he had heard was correct and that he wasn't just imagining it.

"Even if I just destroyed your Power Tool Dragon, you still have more life points than me and you still have 4 cards in your hand, while I only have 1. Therefore, there is nothing more I can do since on your turn, you'll probably summon a monster and finish me off. Therefore, I give up".

As the duel came to an end, the audience of people that had been watching the duel began to applaud after having seen the very impressive duel, even Yusei and Akiza were clapping. Yuko collected all the cards that he had used from his graveyard and shuffled them back into his deck. He noticed Jack get up and leave as some of Leo's friends ran up to Leo, to compliment him for his skills and his victory. Yuko walked over to Leo and placed his hand over Leo's head, who looked up with puzzled eyes.

"You did good, your skills are impressive and you really caught me by surprised when you summoned that Power Tool Dragon", Yuko complimented.

Leo grinned. "Yeah, but you managed to destroy my Power Tool Dragon!"

Yuko noticed Yusei followed by Akiza coming towards them. "It's because you rely too much on that one card", said Yusei with his comforting smile. "Even if my Stardust Dragon falls, I always have Junk Warrior or Nitro Warrior still ready to let out some steam".

Leo chuckled and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess your right", he replied grinningly.

Akiza turned over to Yuko, still clinging on to Yusei. "Well played, you did the right thing", she reassured.

Yuko blushed slightly, but tried to hide it from Yusei.

Yusei turned to Yuko. "You have some skills Yuko. I'd like to duel you some day as well, when you get your deck all sorted out".

Yuko nodded and yawned."Yeah, cause right now my deck really isn't as good as Itzuki's deck. I'm sure in time, I might even be able to get a synchro monster and then I'll start winning", he claimed and put his deck back into his black deck box.

Yusei shrugged. "I know what you mean. It was difficult for me to find a synchro monster in the Satellite, let alone a tuner monster".

"Hey Yuko!"

Yuko turned to find Jack gazing at him from a distant. "Follow me, I wanna show you something".

Yuko raised an eyebrow, a little puzzled by the sudden demand, but nodded and turned to thank Leo for the duel who still seemed a little down. He then, went over to thank Luna for the card (who strangely blushed and told Yuko that he could keep it), and paid for Jack's cup of tea to the waitress, Stephanie (who blushed just as much as Luna did and asked whether Yuko or Jack would be back for more tea tomorrow). Yuko was bout to answer when he hear Yusei cut him off.

"Don't worry, Yuko", said Yusei making his way to his duel runner with Akiza tagging along closely. "I'll tell Jack to pay you back tomorrow morning".

Yuko smiled and put a thumbs up to Yusei before following Jack.

_**Yuko: I hope that you all like the story so far and don't forget to Review, Follow or add to Favourite! :D**_

_**Leo: Hey Yuko!**_

_**Luna: Hi Yuko!**_

_**Yuko: Hey guys :)**_

_**Leo: Whoa! What's all this?**_

_**Yuko: I'm just writing fan fiction.**_

_**Luna: That's so cool, Yuko! Can I read it?**_

_**Yuko: Uhh...maybe later :P**_

_**Leo: By the way, Yuko! Out of me and Luna, who do you think is the better duelist?**_

_**Yuko: ...**_

_**Yuko: umm...I'm not sure (Luna obviously :3 )**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6 : Journey to Improvement**_

Jack and Yuko had been walking for 20 minutes and were now pretty far from Yusei's. Jack then stopped at the foot of a very steep hill and turned to face Yuko intimidatingly.

"Alright Yuko, listen up!" he said in a rather unfriendly tone. "I gonna tell you a little story about how Yusei and me got our first decks together. When Yusei and me were little, we liked to adventure a lot and since we didnt have any parent to look after us, we usually got into all kinds of trouble."

"One day, Yusei and I decided to leave Satellite via the garbage boat the ran between islands, taking the garbage from Domino City and transporting it to the Satellite. As we got closer to Domino City, we noticed security guards waiting at the docks".

"At the time, we were afraid of getting caught so we jumped out of the boat just before we arrived and swam to the nearest shore. As we made our way into the city, we found that it was crowded with people, but they didn't seem to bothered by us and we managed to blend in easily with the crowd".

"At one point, we were trying to look for a place to stay, when a security guard stopped us. He wanted to see some ID since we were acting suspicious and wore a different stile of clothing. Obviously, we didn't have any ID and so the security police tried to catch us so to transport us back to Satellite.

"Instinctively, me and Yusei started running, and by night fall, we ended up running so much that we made it here, in this very spot".

Yuko looked puzzled, wondering what was the point of this story.

Jack noticed the expression and continued on to finishing the story." We decided to climb this hill and hid in the bushes that you can see at the top, but what we didn't anticipate was to find an old well, drained of water, sitting underneath a blooming, blossom tree. Naturally, me and Yusei were curious as to what was inside and looked in through the entrance to find that it was bigger from the inside and that it was a perfect sheltering area".

Yuko smirked. "So you climbed inside and hid there, right", he mocked, imagining Jack sleeping in the dirt. Jack hesitated for a moment, but then replied, maintaining a straight face. "Yes, we did until the next day, but that's not the point. When it was morning, me and Yusei had woken up from the sun that was beaming through the well's entrance. We found there were cards all over the place which were just laying there in the dirt!"

"At first, me and Yusei thought it was all just a dream, but it was far from it. With as many of the cards that we could find, me and Yusei made our first ever decks, and pretty successful ones too", said Jack proudly.

Yuko began to imagining how happy they must have been at the time, to wake up and find all those cards waiting to be handled by a new master. If only something like that happened to him, he wouldn't have had to look through all those dumpsters for cards.

Jack huffed. "Now I know that it was quite a while back, but I want you to go up that hill and see if there are any cards left in that well that you can spot, and add them to your deck", he said commandingly and pointed over to the top of the hill.

Yuko smiled awkwardly, but appreciated the help. "Thanks, but why did you tell this all to me now?Why not back at the cafe?"

Jack looked at Yuko with his once again cold, judging eyes. "When, I first met you, I thought that you were just some runt that beat the criminal by luck. I thought that you were going to be a burden to our group, but after seeing you duel today, I saw that you actually do have some potential to offer us. That Yusei was right and that it wasn't a waste of time to bring you in", explained Jack calmly, but didn't want to sound too flattering.

Yuko was shocked. Had Jack kept all that to himself this whole time? Though Yuko did think that it was slightly strange to find that the two best duelists in the world, inviting Yuko all of a sudden to join their group and stay at their place. However, what surprised Yuko the most was the fact that Jack claimed that Yuko to have potential!

"Now, I suggest you go check out if there are any cards for you up there, and you better not tell anyone that I bought you here!" finished Jack grumpily.

Yuko grinned to himself, but tried his best to contain his happiness, not wanting Jack to see and watched him leave briskly down the path that they had taken to get here. He knew that Jack wasn't one for helping others and so it amused Yuko.

Yuko turn towards the hill and started to climb it. It was steep, but nothing he couldn't handle. Eventually he made it to the top and looked around to find an extraordinary view of New Domino Cit. He could see practically everything from this height, even Jack who had just made it back to the cafe and was now talking to Crow.

"Nice view", thought Yuko to himself and turn to face a small well, under a leafless tree that was curving over it. Yuko pushed the old branches away so that the sun could light up the inside and looked down. It wasn't so deep, and there was even a rope ladder leading down to the bottom. "Maybe Jack and Yusei had made it when they came here?" thought Yuko and climbed down to begin the search for improvement.

As Yuko reached the bottom of the well, he tried adjusting his eyes to his surrounding and found that the place was practically one big round room made by the corroded cave walls. There was no water left which bought Yuko to assume that the well had probably been out of use for a long time, maybe even before he was born.

After 15 minutes of looking, Yuko couldn't find a single card. He sat down and scratched his head, feeling rather stupid and frustrated.

"This is a waste of my time", he moaned and punched the ground. He felt confused and started to feel dizzy. Then, heard a growling sound coming from his stomach . "I should have bought something to eat at the cafe before following Jack", Yuko thought regrettably and wrapped his arms around his belly.

The sun was now beginning to set and the light was slowly fading. "It will be dark soon", Yuko thought to himself, after having let out some anger and got up, brushing some dirt that fell on his burnt, black coat. He hadn't had time to replace his burned coat so he just tore the other sleeve off and wore it, since it was starting to get chilly.

Yuko looked around one last time, then decided slowly to make his way back to the ladder. Just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, he tripped on a rock which he had not noticed since the light was fading. He fell on his knee and cut it (not a deep cut, more of a scrape), the impact causing his chest to shoot a gush of pain though his body.

He groaned and felt a few tears trickle from his eyes. Yuko kept still and waited for the pain to fade away, then got up and straightened out his clothes while glaring at the rock which tripped him, not only cutting his knee, but also his jean. Yuko took a deep breath and kicked it, letting out some more anger that had continued to build up within him. The rock went flying against the side of the cave wall, making a rather loud clashing sound that echoed slightly.

Yuko looked down to see if he had damaged his boot when he realized something shiny, which lay on the ground where the rock had just been.

It was a card, and judging from the colour, it was a Synchro monster! Yuko's heart leapt with joy. After all this time, this card had been hiding under this very rock, right in front of his nose. He reached down to pick it up, wiping the dirt that was piled on it and bought it towards the light that was left shining through the well's entrance to read the name out loud.

"Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon".

It seemed strong and was easy to summon. He even checked to see if it was damaged in anyway, and let out a sigh of relief. "It's perfect", he whispered, and lay down on the ground, staring at the stars in the sky that were just started to shine.

He had done it. He had found the card that would represent him, like Yusei's "Stardust Dragon" and Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend", which he had seen been summoned repeatedly during the last years Grand Prix.

"Maybe I should join the Grand Prix this year", thought Yuko casually as he lay relaxed on the earthy ground like Jack had once done, but remembered that he had no functioning duel runner at the moment, nor did he have the right tuner monster for his brand new Synchro monster.

Yuko sighed, but smiled happily to himself and climbed back up the rope ladder and out of the well. Before sliding back down the hill, he decided to make the most of the view of the setting sun, before running back to Yusei's comfortable home, which Yuko could now also call his own.

_**Yuko: Yep! That was my first ever Synchro monster, folks! I must say that for a 5 star Synchro, it really does pack quite a punch! Anyway, please Review, Follow or add to Favourite and I hope that you all liked this chapter! :D**_

_**Leo: Ha! Against my "Power Tool Dragon", you stand no chance! XD**_

_**Luna: (sigh) Leo, was that really necessary?**_

_**Jack: Hey, what's all the commotion?**_

_**Luna: Oh, it's nothing :P**_

_**Leo: Jack! Who's dragon do you think is better! My "Power Tool Dragon" or Yuko's "Sea Dragon Lord Gish-thingy"!**_

_**Yuko: It's pronounced "Gishilnodon" -_-**_

_**Jack: (huffs) Well, considering Leo's dragon is practically a toy, I'm gonna go with Yuko's sea dragon.**_

_**Leo: Hey! T_T**_

_**Luna: (Giggles)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 : A Friendly Token**_

It was now 7:45pm and the evening stars had just begun to shine out across the indigo, night sky. Yuko had just arrived outside his new home and knocked on the front door, while trying not to spill the pot of noodles he had bought on the way here (that was in fact too salty, but it didn't bother him). The door swung opened to Crow, who looked like he had just been working on modifications for his duel runner, judging from the state of his hands.

"Well, well, well...look who decided to show up. Where have you been, dude?" asked Crow curiously and swept his hands together, trying to remove the filth from them.

"I just went for an evening walk and came across some noodles", said Yuko casually, pulling another load of noodle out of the cup and slurped it up quickly.

Crow snorted grinningly, his eyes half open and yawned. "Well, at least your back", he replied and invited Yuko inside. He found Jack was also working on the duel runner engine, while Yusei and Akiza were comfortably sitting on the couch watching Tv.

"Hey Yuko, your back! Where were you this whole time?" said Yusei sleepily, his cobalt eyes turned to look kindly at Yuko's direction. Akiza was resting her head against his shoulder, her gleaming eyes also fixed on Yuko

Yuko looked to his side and noticed Jack glaring at him with cold eyes, them cleared his throat. "I just needed some air after having lost to Leo, and then I stopped at a noodle shop and got my dinner". He slurped up the last of the noodles and dropped the empty cup in the bin next to the Tv. "Though, it was a bit too salty", stated Yuko while picking on his teeth.

Yusei chuckled. "Well, then you probably went to the wrong place to get those noodles".

Jack chuffed. "Next time, you should go get some in a small corner shop situated near the Domino City Dueling Stadium", he blurted, and put on his usual white coat. "Well chaps, I gotta get back to Carly's place. Apparently, she want to take me to this restaurant close to the New Domino City Mall. I'll probably be sleeping at Carly's tonight as well,but dont get any ideas. There is no way that I'm crashing in those pathetic bed things which you keep upstairs again!"

Akiza giggled lightly at the commented as Yusei nodded, totally unaffected by Jacks complaints. " Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, Jack".

Jack wiped his dirty hands in a old purple cloth then threw it over to Yuko. "See ya tomorrow, Yuko!" he said grumpily, and made his way towards the front door.

"See ya!" said Yuko who hadn't a clue about who Carly was. Just as Jack left, Yuko looked down at the dirty, old cloth which Jack had thrown at him and felt that there was something wrapped inside it. He unraveled the cloth and found a scrunched up piece of paper that slip out and fell on to the concrete floor. Yuko reached down to pick it up, then straightened the paper out against the kitchen table and found that it was a note, written in a very scribbly hand-writing. Yuko read it silently to himself.

"Here's a little something that I imagine you'll be now needing. I used to use it, but now I've surpassed it's power, so I'm giving it to you. Don't tell anyone about this note or you will pay the price of pain!".

Yuko smiled and looked in the folds of the cloth. It was a card, and not just any old card, it was "Magna Drago", a tuner monster. Yuko cheerfully took out his deck out from his black deck box which was attached to his belt and added the card in.

"Jack doesn't seem like such an egoistic guy after all", Yuko whispered happily. However, just as Yuko mentioned those kind words, he noticed something else written at the bottom of the page.

"If you don't want it, then I'll have it back!"

Yuko shrugged. "I take back what I said".

_**Yuko: Yes! That makes 2 tuner monsters which were given to me! The first one being Hanawata! ^_^ Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you all liked it! Don't forget to Review, Follow or add to Favourites! :D**_

_**Crow: Hanawata!? You have one of those?**_

_**Yuko: Well, yes! Why?**_

_**Jack: (munching on noodles) Itsh rubbish! Chake it out!**_

_**Yuko: Oh shut up, Jack! Don't talk with your mouth full! _**_

_**Yusei: (smirks while watching Tv)**_

_**Jack: (gulps down the food) No, I'm serious! Yusei! Help settle this!**_

_**Yusei: I'm afraid that I must agree. Don't talk with your mouth full :3**_

_**Jack: -_-**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 : An Unexpected Friend**_

It was 11:00am on a Sunday morning and Yuko was still laying sleepily in his new bed. Everyone had left to go to the beach since it was a rather beautiful day today, and Yusei had asked Yuko if he wanted to come, but Yuko hated beaches. He hated the sand, the heat, the salty sea and the crowd.

Yuko had stayed up late last night working on his deck with what he had, and it really started to look like a good deck, but now he was tired and wanted to rest.

He had told Yusei this morning before leaving, that he wouldn't come cause he was busy, but in reality that was far from the truth. He just wanted to stay in bed the whole day and that is what he planned on doing. Plus, he had nothing better to do anyway.

Suddenly Yuko heard the door open and slam shut from down stairs, followed by a person who was yelling in the kitchen downstairs. "Crap, I'm late, why was I not told earlier! God damn it, where are my swimming trunks!"

Yuko lifted his head lightly, and heard foot steps coming up the stairs and immediately recognized from the neon orange hair that it was Crow.

Crow looked at Yuko in bewilderment. "Yuko, what are you still doing here! The others went to the beach and since it is so hot and sunny today, there are gonna be lots of cute girls there in their bikinis! Come on, come on, get up!" he said commandingly, and went over to his closet, next to his bed.

Yuko sighed and began to picture girls in bikinis. After a few minutes, he eventually dragged himself out of his bed and slowly got dress into his blue jeans and shirt. "I guess it's not such a bad idea", he thought, successfully having convinced himself.

He jogged down stairs, leaving his bed in a mess while Crow was still searching for what Yuko assumed was his swimming trunks.

"Fine, I'll come", he moaned, and put on his rainbow coloured socks that he had left on the couch.

"I've got it", Crow shouted, and ran downstairs holding a pair of black trunks, waving them at Yuko grinningly. Yuko rubbed his eyes and yawned, scratching the back of his morning hair. "I'll come, but I'm not going swimming", he stated sleepily.

Crow sniggered as he looked at Yuko's hair and burst out laughing. "Dude, I really suggest you do something about that hair before we go, cause it is crazy!"

Yuko turned bright red with embarrassment, but realized that he didn't have time to shower. "Oh crap", he thought to himself as he looked in the bathroom mirror.

Crow patted Yuko on the back. "It's ok. You can jump into the sea later", he remarked, still very much amused, causing Yuko to shrug. He left the house while Crow continued to chuckle behind him and Yuko once again took a seat behind Crow's onyx and orange coloured duel runner. The two friends then both stormed out of the garage doors, the duel runner engine roaring loudly as they passed through the New Domino City streets, towards the soft, sand covered beach.

It didn't take them long before they had arrived at the beach, since Crow was one crazy driver. Yuko decide to first go buy a cap to cover up the fact that his hair was not coiffed at all, while Crow quickly parked his duel runner and ran to the beach, holding on to his swimming gear. Yuko hadn't had time to shower yet which bought him to assume that maybe he would go swimming in the sea at some point today, but he had no intention of jumping in now (like he said, he hated the sea).

He told himself that he would go buy a pair of white swimming trunks later (white trunks so to match his white hair), but right now he just wanted to find a place sit and rest, while observing the beautiful girls that passed.

So Yuko decided to walk over along the beach, and found the that Yusei and the others were still changing into their swimming gear. He then made his way towards a beach bar, where he could watch from a long distance everything that was happening on the beach under the shade of the parasols.

There were less people at the beach than Yuko had imagined, even with the intense heat. Yuko could spot a few changing tents to the left side of where he was sitting where most people seemed to be gathered around. He couldn't help, but notice Yusei standing right outside of what seemed to be the girls changing tents.

"Probably looking for cute girls, just like Crow is", thought Yuko, and chuckled to himself while drinking a nice cool soda under a giant parasol. Just as he looked around to find Akiza, she walked out of one of the yellow tents.

Yuko's eyes widened with surprise. Even from distance, never had he seen anyone so beautiful. She was wearing a scarlet, red bikini which matched perfectly with her hair and her ruby coloured eyes. She was very fit and her smooth skin seemed to shine against the sun's radiating light.

Yuko blushed uncontrollably, and could see Yusei blush too. However, Akiza looked shy and fiddled with her bikini nervously.

"Maybe she wasn't used to wearing a bathing suit?" thought Yuko, and saw Yusei reach out for her hand and say something which whisper something in Akiza's ear, causing her to smile and seem more relaxed. They both headed towards the sea together, followed by Crow and Jack who was arguing loudly, Jack's booming british voice attracting a lot of the attention from the surrounding girls.

Yuko sighed. "If only I was famous, then I'd be certain to get a girl", he wished, and looked back at Akiza who was cheerfully holding hands with Yusei, like a happy couple.

Just as they were about to jump in to the waves of the refreshing blue ocean, Yuko could have sworn seeing Akiza peck Yusei on the cheek.

Yuko shrugged. "It will be a miracle the day I get a girlfriend".

"Nice view, don't you think"! said a voice coming from the table next to him. Yuko turned his head in surprise, his concentration shattered to find a girl with long, black hair wearing a beach hat and very large, round spectacles. She seem uncomfortable in the heat and was resting her head against her hand.

"What is?" Yuko asked quickly, wondering if this girl realized who he had been staring at.

"I'm talking about Jack Atlas", she said stubbornly. "Don't you think he's cute?"

Yuko coughed and sniggered under his breath, trying hard not to laugh. "Well, I wouldn't know since I don't think about him in that way".

The girl turned and blushed with embarrassment. "Oh Christ, I'm so sorry!" she said in a panic. "I thought you were a girl."

Yuko laughed, a few tears fell down from his eyes and he almost fell out of his chair, not being able to control the laughter that was continuously building up.

After a few minutes, he took a few deep breaths and straightened his cap while looking up to face the girl. "You thought I was a girl? Is it because of my hair? Anyway, I must say, that was the best compliment that I've had all week!"

She chuckled nervously, still slightly blushing (or maybe it was the heat that was turning her all red).

Yuko looked directly into her eyes (or tried to) and held out his hand. "I'm Yuko Tatsumi, a friend of Crows and I guess a friend of Yusei's too".

Carly looked at him stunned, but shook the his hand politely. "I-I'm Carly, Jack's girlfriend".

"Jack has a girlfriend!?" Yuko thought to himself, astonished by the fact that the coldest, harshest and most impolite duelist Jack Atlas, had apparently managed a relationship with a girl. He had to know more about this. "For how long?" Yuko asked, trying to stabilize his voice.

Carly smiled. "Just over a year now".

Yuko's eyes widened. "Really!? Wow!" blurted out Yuko, stunned by the declaration. Jack didn't seem like the type to date girls, or even have a girlfriend. Who could fall for such a stubborn and boastful person?

"Why so surprised", asked Carly having noticed Yuko's reaction. "Doesn't he talk about me?"

Yuko slowly shook his head, hoping that Carly wouldn't be too disappointed.

"It's no surprise, I guess", she said droopily. "He likes to keep it a sort of secret from others. Apparently, he claims it will cause jealousy toward his fan girls".

Yuko rolled his eyes and sniggered, but felt sorry for Carly. He remembered that on Tv, Jack always had many girls trying to ask for his autograph. Even today, after having lost to Yusei on live Tv, he still has more fan girls than Yusei!

Yuko sighed, got up and walked over to the table she was sitting. He took a seat opposite Carly, who wiggled in her chair uncomfortably.

"Listen, to be honest, I've only gotten to know Jack for about two days, and from what I've seen, he boasts, he argues and he loves getting into fights. However, there are some times where he is actually nice and helps out others, even though it seemed rare. Maybe he's been talking about you to Yusei and the others, but to me, he hasn't said a word about his love life. He's pretty discreet towards me."

Carly smirked in appreciation. "Naa, I know Jack. Your right, he doesn't talk about his love life. I think its because he's afraid it might ruin his cool".

Yuko chuckled, and then an idea popped into his head. "How about you go and surprise him now! You can go get undressed into your bikini and join him in the sea with the others. There aren't that many people around today, which means less fan girls around and it will get you away from the intense heat that your suffering from now."

Carly smiled nervously. "Yeah, I guess I could, but I don't have a bikini".

Yuko shrugged. Then got up again quickly and tugged on her T-shirt sleeve. "Well, then let's go buy you one", he proposed encouragingly.

Carly looked up at Yuko, bewildered by the sudden proposal, but then nodded and smiled in gratitude.

_**Yuko: Yes, I know it's weird for a guy to push a girl into buying a bikini, but Carly really was suffering in that intense heat! She was as red as a tomato when I first saw her and that ain't a joke! Plus, you'll soon see in the next chapter that the bikini was definitively worth it! :3 Please Review! Follow! Or add this story to Favourite! :D**_

_**Carly: Hey wait! Why are you telling everyone this! It's embarrassing!**_

_**Yuko: What! Oh come on Carly, it's the story about how we got to know each other! I can't just skip it!**_

_**Carly: Yes, you can! It's private!**_

_**Yuko: No, I can't! Don't be shy about it! It's a good story!**_

_**(Yuko and Carly...fighting on the sofa when Jack walks in through the garage door)**_

_**Jack: Carly? Yuko? What are you guys doing?**_

_**Yuko: I'm trying to write me fanfiction and Carly is bugging me! _**_

_**Jack: Bugging you about what?**_

_**Carly: Yuko's writing the story about I went to buy a bikini with him! :P**_

_**Jack: So?**_

_**Carly: It's a private story! **_

_**Jack: Whatever. Though Yuko, I must admit , that was a good bikini you picked for Carly that day! (thumbs up and leaves towards the bathroom)**_

_**Yuko: :3**_

_**Carly: T_T**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 : Pretty Lady**_

Yuko bought Carly to the shop where he had bought his trunks and lead her to the girls section. "I'll wait out here until you've found what your looking for", said Yuko, a little embarrassed.

Carly grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him in before he could walk out the shop doors. "This was your idea, so your helping me pick something that will dazzle Jack" she said stubbornly, and Yuko moaned as he was dragged towards the bikini section.

When Carly began searching, Yuko started to feel awkward, standing in the girls section and helping Carly to choose a bikini. "So many different bikini bra sizes", thought Yuko astounded. "How will I know what size she is!?".

It had now been 15 minutes since they had entered the shop and Carly was still deciding which bikini to take. Yuko yawned and collapsed on a couch in front of the girls changing rooms.

Carly sighed. "I can't decided which one to take. These bikinis are all for pretty girls. They're gonna look weird on me if I wear them".

Yuko face palmed himself and then remembered what Akiza was wearing. It had matched perfectly her eyes, her hair, she seemed divine wearing it.

Yuko got up and turned Carly to face him. She looked up at Yuko, surprised as she felt Yuko reach over and slowly take off her glasses.

Yuko blinked as he noticed that Carly's eyes were sky blue. "She seems pretty without her glasses",thought Yuko and he smiled.

Suddenly, he felt the glasses that he was holding, swiped out of his hands. Carly quickly put them back on and glared at him. "Who told you that you could just take off my glasses", yelled Carly, pointing at his face intimidatingly, her face now red with embarrassment.

Yuko gulped, a little shaken by the reaction. "I just needed to see the colour of your eyes. I thought that it could help you make your mind on the colour of you bikini", he stated innocently.

Carly stopped pointing and giggled nervously. "Oh, s-sorry".

Yuko walked over to a section containing different shades of blue bikinis, while passing a few girls who observing him attentively (though he just ignored them). He found a few which he thought matched Carly's eyes and handed them over to her, having taken a range of different sizes, just to be sure that at least one would fit.

"Try these on", said Yuko awkwardly. Carly hesitantly nodded, but appreciated the help and blushed slightly. "Ok, thanks".

Yuko sat back on the sofa and decided to rest his eyes while Carly entered one of the changing rooms in front of him.

After a few minutes of moaning coming from Carly, she popped her head out the side of the red changing room curtains with her glasses still on. "I found one that I like, but I'm not sure if Jack will like it", she said, clearly embarrassed by what she was wearing.

Yuko sat up properly, hoping that after this try out, they'll be able to leave since he had only anticipated spending 10 minutes in finding a good bikini. "Ok, then let me decided. Come on out, nobody else is watching."

She hesitated, but walked out slowly, placing her hands behind her back. "Well, what do you think?" she said with a small tremble in her voice.

Yuko looked from top to bottom. He was really stunned to find that she was in fact very pretty. She was fit just like Akiza, her hair was dazzling and the way she was posed made her look very cute, and seeing her so nervous only made her look cuter.

She had picked a sapphire blue bikini from the pile of bikinis Yuko had given her, causing him to blushed uncontrollably. She looked about as uncomfortable with her appearance as Akiza had been.

However, even if the bikini wasn't sky blue like her eyes, she still looked dazzling.

"It's...it's perfect", stuttered Yuko, allowing his cheeks to overheat and turn pink as he continued to blush.

Carly stopped shaking and looked directly at Yuko's kind, chestnut eyes. "Really", she said standing up straight, her hands still behind her.

Yuko got up and walk towards her, then reached out to take off her glasses. "Yes. Take a look". He pointed over to a mirror to the left of him where he could see his tired reflection.

Carly walked over at the mirror, her eyes widening as Yuko could see from the mirrored reflection. She even began to blush at herself. "It's beautiful", she said, admiring her self portrait. "I'm...I'm beautiful".

A few tears forming in her eyes and she quickly turned to hug Yuko. "Thank you, your right, it's perfect", she blubbered happily.

Yuko smiled, and embracing her. "Yes, you are".

As Yuko and Carly walked out the store, they found that it was now 1:00pm. Yusei and the others had just finished swimming and had gathered at the small beach bar where they had already ordered something to eat. Yuko and Carly came over to join them (Carly, who was still in her new bikini which she had just bought and carrying her change of clothes in a separate bag). Everyone seemed happy to see them, especially Jack who took one look at Carly and blushed, his face turning as red as a tomato. Yuko chuckled under his breath noticing Jack's reaction instantly.

"Hey Yuko, Carly, I thought that you guys weren't coming today?" said Yusei, who was clearly in a very happy mood.

"Crow forced me", replied Yuko, adjusting his cap again. "Otherwise I would have slept in bed the whole day".

The others laughed and Yuko took a seat opposite Yusei and Akiza. Crow decided to take a seat next to Yuko and Leo and Luna both took sat at the right end of the table. Jack had decided to take Carly to another table further out, where they could be alone.

"Wow, Carly really looks stunning in a bikini, don't you guys think!" boomed Crow. Yusei looked over at Akiza who was glaring at him. "I guess so", he said without looking behind him. It was clear to Yuko that Akiza did not want Yusei to "check out" Carly and had warned him.

Yuko chuckled. "Well, I think she looks pretty, considering that I pick that bikini".

Leo burst out laughing and Crow patted Yuko hard on the back. "Well, I must say, you made the right choice. Now she's smoking hot!"

Yuko smiled. It was true, Carly really did seem beautiful, her long glossy black hair glowing against the sun, the way she smiled, the way she was in general. Of course Jack would fall for her.

However, Yuko had to admit to himself that Akiza was still as stunning as ever. Everything about her shone against the sun, especially her kind, ruby red eyes. Carly was beautiful, but Akiza was gorgeous. Yusei really was a lucky guy.

Yusei chuffed, interrupting Yuko's thoughts. "You went clothes shopping with her while we were swimming? Did you buy yourself some trunks for later as well?"

Yuko sighed. "Yes, I did, but only because yesterday you told me that I should get some!" he blamed, causing Akiza and Luna to giggle discreetly. Yuko huffed, then went over to buy everyone some more drinks.

At around 3:00pm, everyone decided to go back into the sea after having had a very plentiful lunch. Yuko thought that it was now the best time to get changed, and went into one of the men's beach hut changing rooms, to put on his brand new trunks. As Yuko finished changing, he walked out, still wearing his cap while holding a bundle of clothes under his arm and found Yusei with the others, lying down on some towels in waiting.

Yuko wasn't as body built as Jack or Yusei, but there were the heads of a few girls that swirled and gazed in admiration as Yuko passed them.

Crow ran up to him, excited. "Hey man, you've been working out lately haven't you? We totally need to have a hand wrestle with the others at some point, to see who's strongest. Jack usually wins, but it's apparently because Yusei sometimes feels like letting him win...otherwise Jack goes on a temper tantrum", whispered Crow, causing Yuko to laugh, and feel rather flattered by the first comment.

"Hey Yuko, why do you still have that cap on, aren't you gonna take it off since we are going to go swimming", asked Leo curiously.

Yuko's eyes widened, still aware that he had morning hair. Yusei got up and stretched while waiting for Akiza to finish talking with Carly. "Yeah, why don't you just take it off now so you won't forget?" said Yusei, with his innocent yet also curious cobalt colored eyes.

Yuko had hoped notto have had to take off his cap in front of the others, but now he had no choice (since refusing to them would just cause them to ask more awkward questions). Yuko reached for his cap and yanked it off.

Suddenly, a bush of white hair shot upwards and in all directions. It was as if Yuko had been in a hurricane just before arrived, his hair all static as it spiked out all over the place. Everyone looked up in amazement, even Akiza (who just returned with Jack and Carly and had now rejoined the group) looked up in astonishment. Akiza being the first to comment. "What happened?"

Yuko gulped. He knew that in any second, everyone was going to burst out laughing. "This is what I look like in the mornings, before I take a shower. It's what I call my "Morning hair", confessed Yuko, a little ashamed at his different appearance.

Crow was the first to start giggling. "It looks as crazy as it was this morning when I came to pick you up. Seriously dude, did you electrocute yourself?"

Akiza giggled at Crows comment. "I must say, you do look like you were attacked by a werewolf of something!"

Luna and Leo started laughing, though Yuko could see that Luna was trying to retain herself.

"That's a pretty cool work of art you got there, Yuko," said Yusei comfortingly.

"Yeah, that hair style looks good on you chum!" bellowed Jack. "You should look like that more often".

Carly nodded. "It's the new you!"

Yuko smiled, happy to find that Jack, Carly and Yusei were the only ones that didn't laugh, but he still felt a little uncomfortable about the way he looked. It reminded him of how nervous Carly acted when she changed her looks for Jack in the shop. Now he was experiencing the same feeling.

"Alright team, let's go swimming!" shouted Crow who started running, cause the others to follow him quickly towards the sea. Carly, Jack and Yusei decided to stay behind and wait for Yuko, who was taking off his T-Shirt (revealing a very visible 6 pack) while yanking off the bandages from his chest. He had been told from the doctors that he was allowed to take off his bandages if he was going swimming, but Yuko had to remember to be careful and to just take it easy.

Yuko turned to face the trio who were still waiting for him and noticed their faces turn pale white as they looked at his chest. Yuko looked at them confused, then looked down to where they were staring at.

He had a huge scar that fell from his right shoulder all the way across his chest, almost touching his stomach muscles.

"Whoa! What did those doctors do to you, Yuko?" exclaimed Jack, a little shaken.

Yuko looked up and smiled at his friends reassuringly. "I'll tell you guys some other time. I promise. Right now, let's just go swimming!"

_**Carly: (Kicking against Yuko's shoulder, who is typing on the couch) stop it, stop it, stop it!**_

_**Yuko: (Sighs) Ok, you've been kicking me for the last 15 minutes, can you just stop!**_

_**Carly: (Pouting) No! Not until stop writing this embarrassing chapter!**_

_**Yuko: (Clicks to publish chapter) Ta daa! Well, I hope that all you readers liked this chapter and I can't to hear from any Reviews. By the way, don't forget to Follow or add to Favourites! :D**_

_**Carly: Are you done yet? -_-**_

_**Yuko: With this chapter, yes! Happy now?**_

_**Carly: No...**_

_**Yuko: Well, too bad!**_

_**Carly: Meanie**_

_**Yuko: Cry baby**_

_**Carly: T_T**_

_**Yuko: :3**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 : A Place to Call My Own**_

It had been a good day. Yuko and his friends had all been swimming for two full hours and had had a lot of fun altogether. Yuko's hair was now back to normal and he was all bandaged up again. He had been swimming with Luna and Leo, watching the others have a small diving competition. Akiza and Carly had been the judges and always rated either Jack or Yusei as being the best (favoritism much?). Crow got really annoyed, since he always got the lowest rating from the girl judges and ended up quitting half way, joining Yuko and the twins.

Now everyone was back at Yusei's and squashed together on the crouch, snuggled under a soft blue blanket while watching a few live duels that were happening in the Kaiba dome on the Tv. Before the commercials, there was a small ceremony dedicated to a duelist named Zane Truesdale who had been missing for 47 years now, which bought people to assume that had died. Being one of the best duelists in the world, a big gathering was being presented in the Kaiba dome before the dueling finals began. Yuko shrugged as he closely listen to the speeches of the ceremony, since Zane had been an inspiration to many duelists.

"By the way, this reminds me. Yuko, how about tomorrow we go back to Satellite to find the kids. We could have a small duel in front of them just to show that your fit and fixed. I bet they are worried sick about you, and Itzuki probably thinks that he killed you", said Crow amused, and sniffed.

Yuko smiled lightly, but let Crow finish. "Since I have a permit, I'll be able to take you past security and back, so you don't have to worry if we get caught", finished Crow still sniffing, since it turned out that he had caught a cold from swimming to much.

"Sure, I was gonna ask you at some point", said Yuko happily.

"Why are there still so much security around? I thought that since the criminal is now behind bars, they should have nothing to worry about", stated Akiza, who was curled up against Yusei.

Jack snorted. "That's true. Yesterday night, I was driving home and got stopped by a security punk. He was asking me all these strange question about whether I had been in touch with the Arcadia! Can you believe that? Did they even know who they were talking to?!" said Jack, a tone of anger in his posh voice.

Yusei cleared his throat. "Maybe I should check it out tomorrow?"

"I'll come too since tomorrow I'm free" said Akiza softly, causing Yusei to smile and kiss her gently on her warm forehead. Yuko rolled his eyes as he glimpsed over at the happy couple and sighed grinningly.

He noticed that the twins were already asleep, Leo was snoring against Crows shoulder while Luna was sleeping peacefully on Yuko's lap. The twins were looking almost identical since they had both taken out their hair bands. The only way that Yuko could tell them apart was from the length of Luna's hair which was slightly longer at the front then Leo's hair, but even then, it wasn't easy to see. Plus, Leo snores while Luna doesn't.

Carly had also fallen asleep against Jack's chest, with Jack's arm put over her shoulder. Yuko smiled at the sight and looked around at everyone. "All one big happy family", he thought. There was no place that he'd rather be. Yuko had finally found where he belonged. It was here, in the middle of these very kind, funny and trustworthy group of friends. Home.

_**Yuko: That day had really been exhausting, and I can tell all you readers that we were all really happy to finally be relaxing altogether on that warm couch! ^_^ I hope you all thought this chapter was nice and don't forget to Review, Follow or add to Favourites! :D**_

_**Crow: Yuko. It's morning! Aren't you tired of writing?**_

_**Yuko: zzzz...zzzz...n-no...zz...zz...I'm wide awake.**_

_**Crow: (Sighs) I'm telling you, you need to sleep more! :p**_

_**Yuko: I told you...zzzz...I'm just gotta publish this cha...zzzzzzz...pter...zzzzz (Yuko falls asleep)**_

_**Jack: (Yawns and grins as he notices Yuko sleeping) Oh Yuko...let's get you to bed.**_

_**Jack: (Picks Yuko up and carries him upstairs) Crow! You go ahead and publish the chapter!**_

_**Crow: (sighs) Fine! Well folks, it seems I'm the one that gonna publish this chapter! So don't forget to Review! I'm sure it'll make Yuko happy! ^_^**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11 : Back to Square One**_

The next day, grey clouds had covered up the sky, but it was still a very bright day. Yuko woke up and went downstairs to find that he was the first one awake. He passed Yusei and Akiza who were both cuddled together and sleeping on the couch (which he thought was kinda cute) and took a shower before having breakfast. As he finished his chocolate flavored cereal, Yuko checked the time on his watch (which he took out from his jean pocket). 8:00am. Yuko looked up and wiped the sleep away from his eyes to make sure that his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. He then looked back at his watch. 8:01am.

Yuko huffed. "How ironic" he thought and got changed into his clothes which were in a pile at the foot of the stairs. Since it was still early in the morning, Yuko decided to go grab a cup of coffee at the cafe where he had been to with Jack the other day. After having written a small note to Crow saying that he'd be back in half an hour or so (in case he woke up early), Yuko left the house, not bothering to bring any of his gear apart from his deck.

Outside was calm and dry. When Yuko arrived at the cafe, he noticed a few people that were already drinking their morning coffee, and decided to take a seat at Jack's favorite spot since he knew that Jack wouldn't be awake for another 2 hours.

Yuko made himself comfortable and turned to look at the shops name, "Cafe la green". He smirked. "So this is Jack's favourite Cafe. I wonder how many times he's been here?"

"Excuse me, sir. I'm sorry to bother you this morning, but that seat and table belongs to Jack Atlas", said a soft, shy voice from behind Yuko.

Yuko jolted with surprise and looked back to where the voice had come from. It was Stephanie, the waitress from the other day. Two days ago, before he had dueled Leo, she had served Jack a cup of "Blue-Eyes Mountain Coffee" (Which as very expensive and Jack still hadn't paid Yuko back).

"Would you mind if I moved you to this table, sir?" she say kindly, trying her best not to sound disrespectful.

Yuko sighed and got you to the table next doors.

"Thank you, sir. I really appreciate it", she said, sounding much happier.

Yuko nodded at Stephanie, then asked her for a simple cup of hot chocolate. She nodded back and ran along to make him some.

"Wow. Looks like Jacks been here quite a lot, but why put so much effort in pleasing him, let alone save a table for him?" thought Yuko, scratching his head in confusion.

The air was cool and Yuko felt refreshed. He took out his cards and placed them in front of him.

"What am I gonna do about you guys", moaned Yuko to himself. He knew that he was going to face-off against Crow at some point today and he also knew that he had no chance of winning, even with the cards that he found and the ones he was given. Crow was one of the duelists that had saved Satellite in the past and Yuko was just some amateur, who used to make a living from betting in duels.

He sighed and began to day dream. A few short moments later, Stephanie came back holding a big mug of hot chocolate. She placed it in front of him and smiled. "Here you go. If you need anything else just call me over".

Yuko nodded and smiled back. Just as she was about to walk off back into the cafe, he reached out and grabbed on the arm sleeve of her uniform. She turned her head round, nervously shaken.

Yuko cleared his throat. "I was just wondering, why is it that you are so attached to Jack? He doesn't seem at all nice to you when you serve him a cup of - Blue-eyes mountain coffee - and every time you start making conversation with him, he either doesn't reply of asks for more coffee!" stated Yuko, not wanting to sound too aggressive.

Stephanie eyed Yuko with a ferocious expression and tried to yank Yuko off her sleeve. "Jack is famous, rich, good-looking and has a beautiful British accent! He means everything to me! He is my ideal prince charming and I've like him the first time I saw him dueling, and I also want him to know the feelings that I have for him", she replied, clearly hurt by the question.

Yuko sighed softly and let go her sleeve from her black and white uniform, then started to blow gently on his burning hot coco. "Well, I'm sorry to say, but he already has a girlfriend and from what I've seen, they are perfect for each other".

Stephanie huffed. "Yeah, I've heard about this girl, Carly. In fact, I've even met her. There's nothing special about her. What could Jack possibly see in her that he doesn't see in me?"

Yuko took a sip of his hot chocolate and sniffed. He was about to say something which he knew would be hurtful, but decided to keep it in.

He looked back up at Stephanie, who was still looking pretty furious. "Ok look, I'm sorry for bringing this topic up", he said sheepishly. "To be honest, it wasn't really my business to ask you a personal question such as this. Ever since this morning, something's been bothering me and I was planning on letting off some steam elsewhere".

Stephanie sighed, her expression changing from furious to sad, and looked down at her feet guiltily. "No, I'm sorry. Your right, he doesn't appreciate me much, but I'm trying to change that. I want to take a shot at him, even if I get hurt so that I know who his heart will truly belong to", she admitted shyly.

Yuko smirked. "Well, then I can tell you now, you will have more luck today then I will when I'll be dueling this afternoon. Try and find the courage to talk to him today. He will be sleepy so I suggest you bring him a big, bitterly, black coffee just to wake him up. I'm sure it'll make him feel more alert when you talk to him", he encouraged, and began to sip his hot chocolate.

Stephanie giggled softly and went over to get the bill. It wasn't expensive and as he reached into his pocket to pull out some money, the wind caused the bill to move slightly, revealing what seemed to be a card. Yuko reached for it, and underneath it was a note. It read:

Good luck in your duel today. I hope this card will help since its always bought me good luck, and I hope to serve you again tomorrow,

Stephanie.

Yuko blushed slightly and looked at the card. It was "Consecrated Light".

He smiled. "I'm sure that this will help", he whispered and put it into his deck. Yuko quickly finished his hot chocolate, then got up, stretched out his body and briskly made his way back to Yusei's after leaving a small tip as a "Thank you".

He was now wide awake and felt as though he could take on the world. "Nice Cafe", he thought as he skipped down the street. "I might come back tomorrow".

At 10:45am, everyone was now awake. Akiza had already gone to study at Duel Academy, Yusei was eating his breakfast while Jack was still concentrating on making the new duel runner engine and Crow had just showered, and got changed quickly into his clothes. Yuko and Crow then made there way to where Crow's duel runner was parked.

"You ready?" said Crow, rubbing his eyes.

"Always", replied Yuko, excited to get back on to the duel runner.

It wasn't long before they arrived back in Satellite. They met up with the kids who was jumping with joy.

"Yuko, your Ok!" shouted Itzuki, almost crying as he hugged Yuko.

Yuko grinned. "Of course I'm alright, though I did break a few bones so don't push too hard against me."

Itzuki only hugged harder, pushing out all the oxygen that was inside Yuko.

"I was just so worried that I had killed you. You were only in that mess because of me!" he sobbed. Annie also came over to hug Yuko, almost pushing him over and not leaving any room for the other kids.

"Alright kids, settle down. Yuko needs his space or you'll suffocate him", said Crow, dragging his duel runner under the small tent that was situated against a huge pile of rubble.

Yuko patted Itzuki on the head. "It Ok, I'm fine now. You don't need to worry".

Itzuki looked up and smiled, a few tears still falling down his cheek. Annie (who had also been crying) looked up at Yuko, clinging closely to his black, sleeveless jacket. "It's my fault. I should have persuaded Itzuki not to have gone looking for the criminal".

Crow coughed and cleared his throat. "If Yuko hadn't stood up to that criminal, then that criminal would still be out on the street causing chaos. What Yuko did was brave, and now he's staying at Yusei's and being well looked after. He's even joined the group!"

The kids all cheered. A few of them amazed by the sudden turn out of events and started asking questions about Jack and Yusei (who of course, everyone knew). Crow came over and handed a few cards to the kids, cutting off the endless questions that he knew Yuko didn't know the answers to. However, Annie still clutched on to Yuko's jacket, wiping a few tears from her eyes.

"Alright Yuko, now how about we duel in front of all these kids to see which one of us is the best", yelled Crow, who was getting together two duel disks.

Yuko huffed. "If you say so", he said, trying to sound confident.

Annie tugged on his jacket and whispered something into his ear. "Don't worry, me and Itzuki will be supporting you", and she handed over two cards from behind her skirt pouch. One of them was "A &D Changer", which Yuko assumed came from Itzuki. The other was "Rose Fairy", a card that valued a lot to Annie. Yuko smiled and accepted them, then put his hand on her small shoulder and whispered to Annie, "Now I can win".

Annie smirked a small smile and ran over to where Itzuki was sitting. Yuko quickly swapped some cards out of his deck and place the new ones in. He was happy to receive cards, it reminded him about all the people who had helped him and supported him. He really felt lucky to have such good friends that he could rely on, just like they could rely on him.

Yuko quickly put on the duel disk (with difficulty), which Crow had given to him and got into his dueling stance.

"You ready Yuko, cause I ain't gonna go easy on you", blurted out Crow impatiently.

Yuko smiled and activated his duel disk. "Nor will I", he said and they both drew 5 cards to start the duel.

It was a quick duel. Crow was able to summon his "Black-Winged Dragon" on the 3rd turn, which pulverized most of Yuko's monsters. The only monster which stood was "Shield Wing", but it didn't do much when Crow then managed to summon "Black Wing Armed Wing".

Yuko had however managed to summon out for the first time, his strongest monster "Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon".

It caught Crow by surprise, causing him to lose his Dragon, but in the end, Crow summoned "Black Winged Armor Master" and won the duel.

"Alright! Great duel Yuko!" shouted Crow gleefully, as the audience of kids clapped and cheered him on (except for Annie and Itzuki).

Yuko scratched the back of his head in disappointment and sighed. "Well done, Crow. Your much better than I had expected".

Crow smiled. "Well, I always aim to impress", he said boastfully, then went on to brag in front of the kids. Yuko sighed once again and left his duel disk in the tent. He quickly checked the time to find that it was now 11:20am.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back by midday", stated Yuko to Crow, who nodded and continued on bragging about his victory.

Yuko chuffed. "It's like being with Jack", he thought, while chuckling lightly under his breath and began to walk towards the Satellite slums.

He had lost 3 duels now and was starting to doubt the potential he thought he had. Was it his deck? Did he lack skill?

"What is it that Yusei saw in me that day?" thought Yuko as he stumbled across the field where he had fought and protected Itzuki from the criminal.

He could still see some scorch marks from where the fireballs had missed him, which Yuko had to admit, was lucky. It felt as if the incident happened ages ago, when it had all occurred just a few days back.

"Come back for this?" said a strange croaky voice which came from his left. Yuko turned quickly, a little shaken by the sudden disturbance of the silence. It was an old man with no shoes and severed jeans. He also wore a very worn out yellow coat and held out a strange duel disk in one hand.

Yuko cleared his voice. "Come for what? Did I leave something here?"

The man walked up to him and handed the duel disk over. "This", he said, with an unwelcoming glare.

Yuko took the duel disk and studied it. His eyes then widened as he almost immediately recognized it "This isn't mine! This is the criminals!"

The man huffed and slowly walked away. "Well, it's yours now!"

_**Yuko: Thanks for reading and I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter! Please Reveiw, Follow or add to Favourite! :D**_

_**Akiza: Hey Yuko, do you have time to help me with some homework?**_

_**Yuko: Yeah sure. What subject?**_

_**Akiza: Umm...it's physics :P**_

_**Yuko: Ohh...that subject...**_

_**Yuko: Umm...maybe you should try Yusei :3**_

_**Akiza: He's away today with Jack and Crow.**_

_**Yuko: (sighs) Ok fine, I guess that I'll help you out! Let me see your objectives.**_

_**Akiza: :)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12 : A Friendly Chat**_

Yuko hid the duel disk into one of his coat pockets and quickly ran back to Crow, who had finished bragging and was ready to leave. Yuko and Crow both hopped on to the duel runner after saying goodbye to the kids and they hastily left.

As the two friends arrived back outside their house, Yuko found that his hair was once again sticking out in all directions, after it had been pulled back from all the wind that had pushed hard against his face (since Crow still hadn't given Yuko an extra helmet).

Crow couldn't help, but laugh as he noticed Yuko's pissed off expression and parked his duel runner out of view, into the small garage. "Yeah, sorry about that, Yuko. I guess I went a little to fast on the way back", he said grinningly and rustled his hair in Yuko's pale white hair, making it even messier.

Suddenly, Yuko saw Jack walk briskily past him and seemed to be covered in hot coffee, staining his white suit. He had an angry look on his face and entered through the front door of Yusei's, slamming the door shut behind him.

"What was that all about?" said Crow confused.

Yuko's eyes widened and turned to face Crow. " I think I might know, but it doesn't look good".

Crow nodded and quickly ran though the front door after Jack. Yuko took a deep breath and slowly followed the trail of freshly spilt coffee that Jack had left behind him. The trail ended at the entrance of the "Cafe La Green" where Yuko had been sitting just this morning.

He quickly strolled over to where Jacks usual seat was, and too his surprise, it was drenched with coffee as well. "Oh crap", moaned Yuko and ran inside.

It was crowded. There were a lot of people seated around and were all watching the duels that were happening live on Tv. Yuko dashed past them, not wanting to draw attention to his crazy hair and went over to the bar.

He then found a tall girl with long dark brown haired was standing behind the bar table and was serving the drinks to waiters and waitresses for them to distribute. She caught eye of Yuko staring at her and smiled. "Can I help you sir?"

"I'm looking for a girl named Stephanie. She works here, but I can't seem to find her?"

The girl shrugged. "She left work early. Apparently she had to leave urgently. When I saw her leave, I could swear that she looked as if she was crying. I can't imagine what must have happened. Maybe someone in her family has died?"

"Well can you at least tell me where she is!" bellowed Yuko, trying to make his voice clearly heard from the crowd of people talking.

The girl shook her head and went back to work. Yuko left the Cafe and sighed. "This is all my fault", he whispered to himself and began to make his way back to his new home.

Just as he began pacing away down the street towards Yusei's, he heard the sound of crying.

He listened attentively, trying to find where the crying was coming from and found a girl who was sitting on a small wooden bench, behind the cafe with her hands covering her face as she sobbed.

Yuko came closer and noticed that the girl had her hair tied back in a bow and was wearing a waitress dress similar to the ones at "Cafe La Green.

Yuko decided to walk over to the vulnerable looking girl and sat down next to her on the same bench, trying to comfort her.

There was no doubt about it. The girl who was crying was Stephanie.

Stephanie turned to face Yuko, her face flooded with tears. She rubbed her irritated eyes and chuckled while crying as she noticed Yuko's hair. Yuko rolled his eyes, but smiled comfortingly, wiping away a tear from Stephanie's cheek. "Come. I'll buy you lunch".

He took Stephanie over to his now favorite shop and bought noodles for both of them. She smirked and they both eat it quietly on two white chairs, next to each other and situated just outside the shop. Yuko still found the noodles to be too salty, but turned to find that Stephanie wasn't complain, and seemed to be enjoying the meal.

As she finished, she sniffed and a few more tears fell. Yuko shrugged again and handed her a big box of tissues from his other coat pocket.

Stephanie blew her nose a few times and sniffed, pulling her hair back behind her ears. "So how was your duel?" she asked softly.

Yuko smiled and through his empty cup at a bin a few feet away from him (and missed). "I lost...again", he said grumpily. "I guess we both have something to be sad about".

Yuko looked at Stephanie with bright chestnut eyes and smiled at her reassuringly. "I'm still starving. You?"

Stephanie nodded quickly. "Same, but now it's my turn to buy the noodles". Yuko smirked and they both ate two more pots of noddles each before Stephanie decided to explain to Yuko what happened.

_Flashback!_

It was 11:30am and Stephanie was staring through the cafe window, awkwardly waiting for her prince Jack. She had already began to prepare some of his favorite cup of "Blue Eyes Mountain Coffee" and was beginning to feel impatient, when there came strolling Jack, in his "white knight in shining armor" costume and took a seat comfortably on his usual seat. Stephanie jumped with joy and quickly fetched Jack cup of coffee, while trying to pluck up enough courage to tell Jack how she felt about him.

After a few minutes of rehearsing to herself what she was about to declare, Stephanie walked outside of the cafe doors, holding tightly onto a tray, carefully carrying Jack's hot cup of expensive coffee.

"H-hi Jack! How's are you this m-morning?" stuttered Stephanie, trying her best to control her emotions.

Jack looked up indifferently. "Oh, hey Stef. Bought me the usual?"

Stephanie nodded and placed the coffee down on the small table in front of Jack. Jack then blew on it gently and took a small sip, leaving Stephanie to stand next to him awkwardly.

"Once again, not even a thank you!" thought Stephanie, feeling a little offended.

Jack took another sip then caught sight of Stephanie's hurt expression. "Is something wrong Stef?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Stephanie jumped at the question. "What!? Oh no no, nothing wrong...", she repelled, now trembling as she tried to regroup her courage. "Well, actually I...I...there is something that I must...confess..." she began, fixing Jacks attention as Stephanie's face brightly turn red

"Well?" asked Jack curiously.

Stephanie gulped, took a deep breath and tightly shut her eyes before declaring her love for Jack. "I just want you to know that I...I...I really...like you! No, I mean I..."

Jack stared at Stephanie, rather confused. "Well, thats nice, I guess", he replied casually.

Stephanie shook her head quickly. "No no, thats not what I meant. What Im trying to say is that I...I...I LOVE you, Jack! I've loved you ever since I first saw you and I hope that you too feel the same way towards me!"

Jack (who had been taken by surprised from the declaration) jerked and accidentally spilled his coffee all over himself, causing his face turning a bright red either from the boiling hot coffee or from blushing. Stephanie gasped and was about to wipe away the boiling hot coffee, when Jack got up quickly, almost tripping over and took a few steps back.

"Wait...What?", said Jack, the confession having completely rattled him.

Stephanie tried to steady her breathing, and her trembling legs. "I...love you...Jack...", she whispered softly, unable to raise her quivering voice any higher.

Jack sighed. "Stephanie...I...I appreciate that fact that you like me...in that way, but...I'm afraid that...my heart...already belongs to someone else. Some one who I cannot betray. I...I am sorry", he explained slowly, and noticed Stephanie's eyes begin to fill up with fresh tears that began to trickle down her soft, rosy cheeks.

Jack stared at Stephanie for a few moments and for the first time, felt a surge of guilt rush through his entire body. He began to fell stupid and reached over at another table to snatch another cup of coffee from another client and poured the hot substance over his now murky stained hair and clothes, as if to punish himself for being so cruel.

He then told Stephanie that he had to go now, and was going to pay for the coffee tomorrow, leaving Stephanie heart broken.

_End of Flash Back -_-_

Stephanie blew her nose after finishing the story and wiped a few remaining tears from he cheeks and eyes. It wasn't really how Yuko expect to story to turn out. He had assumed that Stephanie had splashed coffee all over Jack from the rejection.

Yuko scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, about what happened to you". He took a deep breath and continued. "I feel like its my fault. I was the one that talked you into declaring. This would have never happened if I had kept my mouth shut this morning".

Yuko then got up from his seat and as he did, he felt Stephanie suddenly gently grab his arm.

"Thank you...for listening", said Stephanie, blushing. "It wasn't your fault. I never got the courage to declare my feelings for Jack until this morning. Like I said, I wanted to try. Even if I would get hurt because now I know who Jack's heart truly belongs to".

Yuko turned back round, a little alarmed by the reaction, but grateful she didn't explode with anger. Stephanie got up and hugged Yuko tightly. "Thank you" she said in a soft, sweet tone.

Yuko smiled and wrapped his warm, muscular arms around her while whispering gently at Stephanie's ear, "Don't mention it".

_**Yuko: Please Review, Follow or add to Favorite, and thank you all for reading! :D**_

_**Yusei: Hey Yuko, where is Stephanie at the moment?**_

_**Yuko: I think she went shopping with Akiza.**_

_**Yusei: Oh yeah, that's right. Oh well, you wanna duel :3**_

_**Yuko: Yusei, your a Signer. I should just forfeit before we even start dueling :P**_

_**Yusei: Your too hard on yourself. Jack's a Signer and lately you've beaten him!**_

_**Yuko: That's true! But your still a better duelist than Jack so the odds of me winning are still very much against me.**_

_**Yusei: Luna beats me.**_

_**Yuko: You let her win most of the time! -_-**_

_**Yusei: X3**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 : Interrogation**_

It was now 4:00pm and Yuko had just arrived back at Yusei's and found that both Jack and Yusei were both observing the final result of their new duel runner engine via the computer, while Crow was just laying down the couch while watching Tv.

"Typical Monday afternoon" thought Yuko to himself as he remember lazing about on his couch watching Tv at his garage apartment every Monday afternoon. He decided to go upstairs, passing Jacks coffee stained clothes piled at the bottom of the stairs. He was surprised that Jack wasn't angry (or wasn't angry anymore), which made the place seem strangely quite.

Yuko yawned as he reached the top step and jumped on to the bed just in front of him. Being as tired as he was, Yuko decided to that he would take a nap, and so he quickly took off his leather, black boots and coat, dropping them next to his bed. He then made himself comfortable under the smooth, white bed sheets, allowing his body to relax and for sleep to take over his mind.

Yuko woke up 3 hours later by the sound of a security siren. He got up and skimmed his hand through his hair. It wasn't crazy...yet.

"Thank God!" gasped Yuko, and quickly jumped out of his bed, dashed downstairs to find Jack, Crow and Yusei having a conversation with what seemed to be a security officer.

"Well, who is this then? asked the officer, who looked as if he had just been interrupted. Yuko walked over formally to the officer and shook his hand.

"I'm Yuko Tatsumi. I'm a friend of Yusei's" he said, trying to sound confident. Yusei nodded and smiled, assuring Yuko there he had done nothing wrong.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Trudge from security. I'm here to investigate an illegal duel that took place in Satellite a few days ago and I decided to come by here first just to see if you guys knew anything about this?"

Yuko gulped and after a few quiet seconds, he was about to explain when Yusei stepped forward. "Yeah, we heard about it. It was a duel between a psychic duelist criminal and a Satellite duelist. Apparently the criminal lost and now he's behind bars".

Trudge snorted. "Wow, you seem to know a lot about the situation, except you are wrong about one thing. The criminal wasn't a psychic duelist".

Jack and Yusei's eyes widened at the news.

Yuko clear his throat. "Wait, how's that possible? There are scorch marks all of the duel field".

Trudge glared at Yuko. "Yes, but the scorch marks weren't created by the duelist. It came from the duel disk itself".

Yuko looked at Trudge confused, who noticed the expression and began to explain. "You see, a special kind of duel disk was stolen from the Arcadia not long ago. It was a duel disk that contained psychic power within itself, created for army purposes . However, after a few months, the project was canceled because it was considered too dangerous and was locked up deep within the Arcadia. When the criminal was taken in, there was no duel disk attached to his arm, therefore we now assume the Satellite duelist now has it".

Yuko looked at Yusei and Jack, not turning their heads to meet his gaze. Crow (who was still laying on the couch) yawned and turned to look at Trudge with disinterest. "How many of these duel disks do the Arcadia have?"

Trudge sniffed. "None apart from the one that was taken, and I'm going to confiscate it as it is a danger to the public". Crow scuffed and went back to watching Tv.

"Well Trudge, we haven't seen it or know of its whereabouts, do we Yuko?" said Yusei as he looked at Yuko with trust-filled eyes.

Yuko took a deep breath. "Nope. I've never even seen it before in my life".

"Neither have I", boomed Jack, and went back to working on finishing touches on the engine.

Trudge nodded and bowed. "Alright then, thank you do your time", he said calmly and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Weird", said Jack. "Why would they assume that you have it Yuko?"

I dunno", lied Yuko, and quickly ran back upstairs to where his coat was laying. He reach into one of the pockets and pulled out the duel disk which he was given to him by the old man. He then hid it in a brown old tin box which he found under his bed and locked it. Yuko sighed, letting out a gasp of relief and climbed back into his bed as if nothing strange had happened tonight. "What am I gonna do about this", he moaned, and cosily covered himself up with his soft bed sheets. If the security found out that Yuko had the duel disk, and that he was the Satellite duelist, then he would surely be in big trouble.

"It's a good thing Yusei and Jack didn't give me away", he thought happily to himself, and slowly went back to sleep, not hungry for dinner.

_**Yuko: Don't forget to Review, Follow or add to Favourites! :D**_

_**Jack: Hey Yuko, I was just looking through your deck and...why did I find Scapegoat?**_

_**Yuko: Uhh...cause it's one of the only good cards in my crap deck?**_

_**Crow: Oh come on, Yuko! Your deck not that bad!**_

_**Yuko: Well thanks, that makes me feel so much better (sarcastic).**_

_**Jack: Ahem...Crow! If I remember correctly, you've lost to Yuko 5 times in a row lately!**_

_**Crow: Hey, they were match duels. I'd always win once and then lose twice!**_

_**Jack: Still, 5 matches in a row? Yuko's deck ain't bad, but it's clear to see that your deck ain't good.**_

_**Crow: Ok, that's it! I've had enough of your annoying comments, Jack! Yuko, let's have another duel! _**_

_**Yuko: :3**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14 : A Shocking Discovery**_

It was now Tuesday and Yusei, Jack and Crow now had 1 and a half weeks before the annual Grand Prix. Yuko had heard that Akiza might participate this year as well, if she had enough time to practice on her turbo dueling skills.

This morning, the trio (Yusei, Jack and Crow) had left early to go test out the new engine which had been completed due to last nights hard work, so Yuko found himself to be alone in the house, and sleepily went downstairs for a shower.

He stood there, daydreaming in the shower cubical about the discussion he had had yesterday with officer Trudge. He had lied to a security officer, and knew that if he would be caught to be in possession of the psychic duel disk, there may be major consequences. As Yuko applied his shower gel, a curious idea popped into his head. He quickly finished cleaning up, put on his PJs (since he had no intention of leaving the house, and his PJ's were very comfortable) and ran upstairs to the brown box kept under his bed. He decided that since the others weren't gonna be back until at least midday, he had time to explore what officer Trudge meant about the psychic power being contained within the duel disk. Even if Yuko knew that the duel disk was dangerous, he let his curiosity get the better of him.

Yuko slid the duel disk on to his wrist and went back down stairs to take a closer look at it. As he studied it closely, he instantly found it to be much different to a normal duel disk. There was only 1 monster card zone and 4 S/T card zones around it. The deck and graveyard seemed normal enough, but there was no field spell zone.

Yuko looked at it, confused and turned it on with the flick of a small side switch. It made the humming sound similar to when a computer turns on and the whole disk seemed to illuminate brightly.

Yuko placed himself in the middle of the room where he hoped not to damage his surroundings and reach out for his deck that was put on the Tv table.

He looked through it hesitantly, trying to find the weakest monster he could find and put it in his hand. He then put the rest of his cards back onto the table and looked back at the card he had chosen.

"Hanawata. This card shouldn't be too bad", Yuko told himself, and looked back down at the empty monster card zone. He took a deep breath and gently placed "Hanawata" over it.

Suddenly the card immediately latched itself on to the zone and the card started to glow a very white light. Yuko closed his eyes and could hear the humming sound of the duel disk increase in speed and volume. The light continued to increase, almost blinding Yuko that he needed to additionally use his hand to cover his eyes.

Then it all stopped as quickely as it had started, and all went quiet. Yuko opened one eye to see what had happened to the state of the room. Nothing. Everything was still in it's place and nothing had changed. Yuko opened both eyes and scratched his upper back, a little confused, when all of a sudden, a soft rustling sound came from the ground beneath him.

Yuko froze, and looked down slowly and cautiously. Rubbing against his left leg was a small puffy ball of yellow fur with two sort of antennas popping out of it.

Yuko looked at it, a little shaken and took a step back. The ball then toppled over, making a small squeaking sound and rolled over, revealing 2 large eyes and a small kitty face mouth.

Yuko's eyes widened and he nearly jumped in surprise. The ball quickly got up and bounced over to Yuko's leg. Yuko took a few more steps back and fell back onto the couch, bumping his head against the wall.

Ow! God Damn!" he yelled, and the ball made a very high pitched squeak and hid under Yusei's computer chair. Yuko sat up quickly and stared at it, the ball of fur looking back at him. Was this Hanawata? If so, how come he could feel it stroking his leg?

Yuko looked down at the duel disk and to his astonishment, he could see that Hanawata was not in the picture anymore. "Whoa" gasped Yuko. Did this mean that Hanawata was now real?

Yuko got up and went over to a cupboard, right beside the fridge. He took out a big box of his favorite cereal and poured out the chocolate flavoured cereal into a small bowl, then putting it on the ground. If he was right, and that Hanawata was in fact real, then he would expect Hanawata to eat the food which he had placed for it. Hanawata looked at the bowl and squeaked in delight. It bounced over to the bowl and started nibbling away at the cereal.

Yuko chuckled, amazed about how a duel monster could be hungry, put the box of cereal back into the cupboard and kneeled down next to Hanawata. He took a deep breath and put his hand out over Hanawata, trying hard to steady his breathing. As he gently lowered his hand, he felt his fingers make sudden contact with the tips of the yellow fur.

Yuko smiled. "This is incredible" he thought, and started to stroke the fur. It was soft, very fluffy and Hanawata seemed to like the fact that Yuko was giving it some attention.

Yuko looked at the duel disk. "This really is a special duel disk" he told himself, but began to feel to feel that it was wrong to keep it. It was true that it was a dangerous device, in the wrong hands, it could destroy buildings, maybe even New Domino City.

Yuko noticed Hanawata finish the last of the cereal and smiled. It then spread its wings and flew over to land on Yuko's head. Yuko smirked. He remembered that Hanawata had wings and could in fact fly.

Yuko began to pace around the room. What was he gonna do about this duel disk? Was he gonna give it to security? Keep it maybe? Was he gonna tell the others? There were so many questions rotating through Yuko's head that he just couldn't think staight, nor keep still. Though the first question which he needed to ask himself was, how was he gonna get Hanawata back in its card?

He looked at the duel disk and saw to the side of the duel disk, a small red button. He hesitated and took one last look at Hanawata (who was flying in circles just above Yuko) and pressed it.

Suddenly, Hanawata vanished after a flash of light an the humming sound of the duel disk seised.

Yuko sat on the couch, still astounded at what he had experienced just a few seconds ago. He looked back at the card and saw Hanawata imprinted back on to it. Yuko smiled at the picture and allowed the experience to sink in.

"I need some air" he thought to himself, and dashed out the house in his PJ's.

He strolled down the street, and noticed people staring at him as he passed them. However, Yuko didn't really feel fully down-to-earth yet and ignored them, feeling rather cheerful as he was making his way towards the "Cafe La Green". As he arrived, he sat back on to Jacks seat, just to see Stephanie's reaction.

After a few minutes of day dreaming, Stephanie arrived with a small cup of coffee. Yuko turned and looked at her to find that she was smirking, trying to retain herself from laughing. "Here, free on the house. It looks like you could use some" she said welcomingly, and indicated Yuko's PJs.

Yuko looked down and turned bright red. He had forgotten to change into his regular clothes. Since he had been so busy thinking about what had happened back at Yusei's, he hadn't realized when he left. Yuko looked up at Stephanie and blushed with embarrassment. "Thanks, your right. I think I really could use some coffee".

Stephanie nodded happily and left, giggling happily as she went over to serve other costumes, leaving Yuko to drink his hot, bitter coffee (which woke him up a little, knocking some sense into his shaken mind . It took him a while before finishing it since he had a lots going on in his mind, but then all of a sudden an idea popped into his head. He quickly slurped up the rest of his coffee (burning his tongue a little), thanked Stephanie and left, waving at her as he began running towards his new destination (Stephanie waving back while blushing to herself). Yuko knew that there was one person who he could talk to. A person who might be able to explain what the Arcadia is up to and what this duel disk was all about. Yuko need to find Akiza.

**Yuko: I hope you all liked this chapter and PWEASE! Reveiw, Follow or add to Favorite! :D**

**Crow: Noooo! God! I hate this game! I give up!**

**Yuko: Let me guess, did Jack beat you again?**

**Crow: (sighs) Yes!**

**Yuko: Told you his deck was better :P**

**Crow: What? Oh no, he beat me on "Mario Kart"...again -.-**

**Jack: Hey Yuko, you wanna play against me?**

**Yuko: It's a kids game -_-**

**Jack: You scared you might lose?**

**Yuko: What!? Hell no! Give me that other controller!**

**Jack: X3**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15 : Misunderstandings**_

It was midday and Yuko had just made to the entrance of the New Domino City Duel Academy. He remembered seeing in the newspapers images of where the previous location of the school was. It had been on a island (which Yuko thought was quite inconvenient), but now it was easy to get to and it looked as stunning as it did before.

Yuko strolled down the path which lead to the entrance and looked around him. There was no one around, which bought Yuko to assume that the students were all still in class.

Yuko sighed, relived to see how quiet it was and that no one was around to judge him in his PJs.

Yuko ran up the stairs and barged in through the front entrance to find the area peaceful just like it was outside. Yuko thought it was best to go find a receptionist of some sort so to give him a clear indication as to where Akiza was at the moment. He slowly began to walk down the long corridor which lead to a big round room and instantly noticed a person (Yuko couldnt judged whether the person was a man or a woman, but just declared the person to be woman) rushing down the stair with a black clip board in her hand. She seemed tall, her long blond hair was held back into a pony tail, but she didn't seem to look to happy. She wasn't young, as Yuko could notice when he closed in one her and she was very formally dressed, wearing a long blue coat with yellow shoulder pads.

Yuko smirked, but tried to keep a straight face. "Finally, someone can talk to!", he thought happily, and dashed over to the woman, who looked at him confused and a little surprise as to what Yuko was wearing.

"Hi, I'm Yuko Tatsumi and I'm here to see Akiza Izinski. Could you please tell me wear she is?"

The woman smiled and nodded. "She's in PE class at the moment, just down the corridor to your left" she said, point at the direction of the corridor.

Yuko nodded in appreciation and began running towards the corridor entrance.

"Oh, and one more thing, young man", yelled the woman, almost making Yuko trip and fall at the raised voice. Yuko turned round to find the woman jogging up to him. She then handed out a small see-through package with clothes inside it. "I noticed that you forgot these. Here. I'll just put it one your school bill".

Yuko's eyes widened. He was about to explain that he wasn't a student when a large group of adults, all formally dress came through the front entrance. The woman turned to greet them with a tired looking smile and waved Yuko away quickly, leaving him with a confused state of mind.

Yuko sighed and continued to walk through the left corridor, the last things he could here from the room behind him being, "My name is Chancellor Crowler and I've been the head of this school for over 40 years now. I welcome all of you to Duel Academy".

Yuko chuffed. "So that was the principle", he thought, and continued to run do the corridor, which lead to some very modern changing rooms. According to the door signs, Yuko hesitantly entered the boys changing rooms which was very well organized and well cleaned up. So clean in fact, that Yuko could see his reflection on the ground as he walked over it.

"Wow", he whispered, and sat on a small changing room bench in between two rows of sports lockers. He quickly tore open the package and in it was a sports kit with a grey jacket (with a duel academy logo on the front) and also a pair of grey jogging bottoms.

Yuko put them on, wanting to see how he looked in them. He then quickly ran over to the mirror and smiled gleefully. " Not bad! I look rather good in them", he told himself and posed a few times. The fabric of the clothes were very soft, that it bought Yuko to decided that he should wear these more often.

He threw the empty package wrappings into a small bin next to the entrance to the boys showers and turned over to a light blue door to his left. There was sign carved on the front which read "Entrance to gym".

Yuko took a deep breath. He had never been in a school before and didn't know what to expect. He just knew that he had to talk to Akiza and that was reason why he was here. After having built up enough courage, Yuko pushed against the door and it slowly opened.

There was a lot of noise as Yuko entered through the gym. The noise of many footstep flooded the room and Yuko could see a whole bunch of people running around the gym in a great big oval. There was a woman with long red hair in the middle of the gym who was encouraging them, pushing the students to do better.

The running shortly finished as the whistle was blown and everyone went over to the side for a short rest. Yuko walked over to the woman and presented himself to her.

"Hello, I'm Yuko Tatsumi and I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to Akiza who I was told is in your class", said Yuko casually, unaware about the hordes of stares coming from the students resting.

The woman nodded presently and smiled. "Pleased to meet you. My name is Fonda Fountain and I will be your new sports coach from now on. You can talk to Akiza while we do the next bunch of exercises".

Yuko shrugged and was about to object to the fact that he wasn't a student,when Fonda clapped her hands and yelled at her class, "Break times over! Now time for some sit-ups". She then pointed over to Yuko and smirked. "You too Yuko! No excuses!"

Yuko sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

It was now lunch break, and Yuko's muscles were burning after having participated in the rather tough PE session. He had noticed that Akiza had been avoiding him every time he managed to come close to her which really bothered him. It had also started to bring suspicion amongst the other students and rumors started to quickly develop, but Yuko didn't notice.

As he left the changing rooms, he decided that to avoid getting lost, he'd follow the crowd of students the were now flooding the corridors. They lead Yuko to a very long and wide room (which wasn't very high) with yellow walls and rows of bench tables. From the smell of food and the trays piled up next to the entrance, Yuko could instantly make out that he was now in the cafeteria.

Yuko smiled, being as hungry as he was, Yuko decided to eat first and find Akiza later.

He got himself two pots of noodles (which looked a bit different then to the ones he usually had) and sat down on a table next to the cafeteria walls, but still close to the center of the room. A few students came by and smirked as they passed Yuko (who was still in his gym kit). He smiled back at them awkwardly, but then concentrated on eating his lunch.

"A free lunch is the best kind of lunch"L he thought to himself, and gulped down the noodles at an incredible speed. He could here a few students giggling to his right which made him feel a little uncomfortable, but he tried his best to ignore them.

Suddenly, as Yuko was about to start on to his second cup of noodles, a girl came over and sat down in front of him. Yuko looked up, and was relived to find that it was only Akiza. She was wearing a scarlet red jacket and skirt which once again, looked very good on her. Under the jacket, she wore a snowy white shirt which was buttoned up, covering most of her chest area. Yuko still thought that she looked as divine as ever and blushed lightly at the sight of her ruby colored eyes staring directly at him.

He quickly drank the rest of his noddles (almost choking) and threw the empty cup over at a bin to his right, a few feet away from him (which he missed...again, causing other students around him to giggle some more).

Akiza a grinned slightly, but tried to keep a serious face. "What are you doing here, Yuko! The people from my PE class are asking really awkward questions about you and it's starting to bug me", she whispered, her eyes fixed on Yuko.

Yuko shrugged. "I'm sorry. I only came here cause I needed to talk to you".

Akiza looked down at the small green and black rucksack next to Yuko's leg and pointed at it. "Then why did you bring that with you?" she said grumpily.

Yuko looked down, then back to Akiza and grinned. "I found this in the boys changing rooms and took it so that I could put my PJs into it".

Akiza looked at Yuko confused, which bought Yuko to explain what had happened when he had just arrived at Duel Academy in his PJ's on and how two teachers had mistook him for a student. He kept the explanation brief, but it was enough to make Akiza giggle and laugh almost throughout the whole story.

After finishing, Akiza sniffed and nodded with a smile. "Now I understand...sorry".

Yuko nodded back in appreciation and was about to explain to Akiza about the duel disk when the school bell rang. Akiza sighed, then got up and grabbed on to Yuko's sleeve, who tripped on the table leg and quickly swiped his bag from under him as he was being tugged off his seat. "My final two classes are Biology and Art and your gonna sit right beside me so that I can supervise you and prevent you from getting yourself into any trouble".

Yuko chuckled, and followed her closely. He was happy to finally be spending time with Akiza, since he hadn't had time before because he was afraid that it might annoy Yusei. Akiza lead Yuko towards her locker, but claimed that she had to quickly stop by the ladies toilets which meant that Yuko needed to wait out in the corridor for a bit, and decided to go lean against the wall opposite the toilet door.

As Yuko took a step back towards the locker wall, all of a sudden a foot from behind tripped him up. He fell to the ground backwards and bumped his head hard against a lock door, yelping in pain as he felt his chest sting and burn, causing his body to overheat. He stroked the back of his head and looked up to find a group of around 11 boys looking down at him. They were all glaring at him with evil, jealous eyes and a few of them laughed at the sight of Yuko.

One of them then stepped forward, which Yuko assumed was the leader of this group of bullies. He had short spike black hair that shot up vertically, wore a dark blue jacket which was clearly filled in by the muscles under it, and was also wear big maroon boots which went over his blue trousers sleeves. However, what Yuko thought was the most intimidating aspect of this person was his t-shirt that read "Guns don't kill people, I kill people".

Yuko gulped at the sight and got up trying to keep his cool, but still rubbing his head.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" said Yuko in an unfriendly, mocking tone.

The tall boy grunted. "Why is it that Akiza, the prettiest and hardest-to-get girl decides to suddenly become friends with a new kid and gets him to follow her around".

Yuko rolled his eyes, and cleared his throat. "Well, firstly Akiza is hard-to-get because she already has a boyfriend. Secondly, I am not a new kid and thirdly I am a friend to her and to her outside of school. Right now, Akiza's dragging me with her simply because she's just trying to keep me out of trouble!"

After hearing the explanation, the gang of bullies around Yuko closed in, trying to block any means of him escaping. The head bully began cracking his fingers and sniggered. "You've got guts to talk to us like that, runt. Not only do you steal Akiza from us, but you make up excuses just so that you can keep her to yourself! Everyone here has tried to claim her, how is it that you made her laugh so much at lunch break and to us she hardly even smiles!" he stated grumpily, then raised his right fist high in the air above Yuko, and the gang began cracking their fists intimidatingly.

Yuko sighed. "This day just keeps getting better and better".

**Yuko: Oh crap, this doesn't look good for me :P Oh well...Review, Follow or add to Favourites! Also, if any of you have found any mistakes in my writing, please tell me! Thank you all for reading this far and I'll try to keep the story spicy! :D**

**Jack: Wait...when did this happen?**

**Yuko: Last year.**

**Jack: WHAT! Why didn't you call me? I could've helped you out?**

**Luna: What happened?**

**Jack: Last year, Yuko got beat up by a gang of Duel Academy seniors.**

**Luna: WHAT! Yuko!? Why didn't you tell us? O_O**

**Yuko: (sighs) It's not what it seems, as you may soon find out in the next chapter!**

**Jack: Ohh...well, that's a shame**** -_-**

**Luna: (angry) Jack! Fightings bad! :(**

**Jack: Whatever. Fighting usually helps me to solve my arguments.**

**Luna: Yes...we all know that T_T**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16 : New Best Friends**_

As the head bully's giant fist swung downwards, Yuko immediately raised his arms as a reflex to protect himself, cushioning the punch with both sides of his arms. The force which Yuko used to resist the push of the punch, began shooting a few strokes of pain from his chest down through his body.

The bully smiled as he noticed Yuko weakening and with his other arm, lashed out against Yuko's right sided and already injured ribs. Yuko yelled a cry of pain, some tears having quickly formed in his eyes and fell to the ground, kneeling and pressing his hands hard against his ribs and overheating chest. He was no match for this guy and he knew it. There was no point in fighting back. Judging from the state that he was in to begin with, Yuko was surprised that he had actually managed to block the first punch. Yuko sighed, felt a few drops of sweat fall to his brows and waited for the head bully to smite him down.

"What is going on here?" yelled a girls voice with a strong tone of anger in her voice, coming from the right side of the corridor. The bully turned in surprise and noticed Akiza, standing with her arms crossed over and glaring viciously at the head bully. Yuko looked up and smiled weakly at her.

"Akiza! We were just...your friend her didn't feel well and I was just trying to help him up so to take him to the infirmary", stuttered the bully, now sounding so powerless as he tried to make up a pathetic excuse.

Akiza huffed. "I saw the whole thing! Get away from Yuko and leave him alone!" Akiza said commandingly, her red eyes deeply infuriated with rage. The bullies nodded quiveringly and quickly apologized, then dashed away after having been nervously shaken by Akiza's evil glare (or should I say her "You are dead to me face".

Yuko watched as the gang of bullies sprinted out of sight. He then coughed and got up slowly, one arm hold on against the dark green lockers so to try and stabilize his stance. Akiza quickly ran towards him and put Yuko's arm over her shoulder. She dragged him towards the infirmary, where to Yuko's surprise found Fonda Fontaine who was also in charge of the infirmary. Fonda looked up at Yuko with shocked and wide worried eyes, and went over to help Akiza, dragging him towards one of the tall, white spread beds.

Yuko groaned slightly as he was gently lifted into the warm covers and lay down, trying to overcome the pain. Fonda then turned to face Akiza. "What happened?"

Akiza was about to explain the situation when Yuko interrupted her. "It's nothing. Just some old injury", he said weakly.

Fonda opened up Yuko's gym jacket with the help of Akiza (who began blushing lightly as she caught sight of Yuko's bare skinned and muscular torso).

"Here, help me take this off", said Fonda to Akiza as she was tugging on Yuko's white t-shirt which was now drenched with sweat. Akiza nodded helped Fonda, but tried hard not to stare at Yuko's almost irritable body. Yuko smirked a little as he was stripped from his t-shirt and felt the soft white covers brushing gently against his arms and stomach.

Fonda's eyes widened as she saw the scar, which Yuko had refered to as an old injury, that was cut across his chest. "Whoa, what happened here?"

Yuko cleared his throat. "That's the old injury, I forgot to put the bandages over it before leaving the house today".

Fonda sighed then looked up at Akiza. "It's Ok now. Thanks for your help. You can go to your next lesson now".

Akiza turned to her with worried eyes and shook her head. "No! It's my fault that his injury is worse. I'm gonna stay by him for the time being".

Fonda was about to argue with her, but knew that now wasn't the time and just kept quiet as she went over to open the medical cabinet beside her.

Yuko smiled and looked up at Akiza as if to say "Thanks for staying". She smiled back and brushed the hair away from Yuko's eyes, her soft smooth fingers lightly caressing Yuko's pale forehead.

"It's ok. Biology is boring anyway", she whispered comfortingly, and went over to help out Fonda.

It was now 3:00pm and school had just finished. Yuko was now walking normally again after having been patched up with fresh new bandages and had taken a few pills to ease the pain a little. Fonda (with the help of Akiza) had had to feel out which ribs were the broken ones and tried to connect the broken bones a little better in order for the healing to speed up (Akiza had been blushing the whole time though, not used to be touching the bare torso of any other boy other than Yusei's).

It had been pretty painful, but now all was well and Yuko was on his way home with Akiza (who's shirt was now scruffy, but still nicely buttoned up), walking along side him and still holding on to his arm. Yuko kept his left hand in his pocket (which enabled Akiza was keep holding on to Yuko's arm) and the other hand holding on to his rucksack.

"We seem like a good couple", thought Yuko to himself, and sniggered cheekily at his own remark, trying hard to hide a forming smile. They were drawing the attention of all the glaring boy students which passed them, but Yuko easily ignored them as they made it down the entrance stairs together.

Akiza then tugged Yuko a little to the left which was completely the opposite way to where Yuko was planning on going, and giggled as she notice Yuko's confused expression.

"Come. I'll take you to my house where we can bother drink some hot chocolate while you tell me what it was that you came here to tell me, and the story of how you got that scar. You promised at the beach last Sunday, that you would tell everyone at some point, but your going to tell me first", she said, happy to be walk home from school for the first time (by a boy).

Yuko grinned at her and nodded in gratitude. "Thank you. Finally, something comforting after a hard days work would do us both some good".

Akiza smirked at the mocking remarked. "You really are a handful, Yuko", she commented positively and the two new friends strolled down the pavement which lead to Akiza's home, side by side as friends.

It was now 6:00pm and the day was beginning to darken. Yuko had been allowed to use the shower at Akiza's house and was now back into his PJs (Akiza having laughed at the sight of Yuko). After Yuko had finished, Akiza had also taken a shower and got dressed into her pink PJs (which Yuko thought looked really cute on her). The front of her hair was still pulled back (except for the two long red strands of hair on either side of her face), revealing her gentle ruby red eyes and a forming smile. Yuko assumed that Akiza didn't want him to see her with long bangs over her eyes, but he didn't mind however she looked.

Yuko made himself comfortable on a dark red leathery couch in the living room and then found Akiza walked in, holding tightly to two mugs of hot chocolate in each two friends then sat next to each other on the coach, under a small blue blanket from Akiza's room and Yuko began to explain to her the duel disk which he had found while slowly sipping on his hot chocolate.

When Yuko finished explaining, Akiza took some time to get her thoughts together and sighed.

"Wow. I mean I knew the Arcadia was up to something, but this sounds far worse then I imagined", said Akiza, her expression looking very worried.

Yuko nodded at the remark. "So what do you think I should do? If I go to the security police, they might arrest me".

Akiza turned to look directly into Yuko's chestnut eyes, her expression turning very serious. "Wait. Arrest you? Why?"

Yuko sighed. "Do you remember the duel you saved me from?"

Akiza steadily nodded.

"Well, the security found the criminal, but couldn't find the duel disk which he stole. Therefore, they assume that the other duelist, which is me has stolen it and is continuing the criminals law breaking work. If they find that I have it, then I'm the one that will be arrested for theft as well. In addition, I will also be accused of participation in an illegal duel", Yuko stated, and took a big sip from his mug of comforting hot chocolate.

Akiza looked down at her mug with a blank expression, then sniffed and took a deep breath. "We could go to the Arcadia and try to get some answers there. I have free clearance to enter it whenever I choose to, since I am the best psychic duelist in new Domino City", she bragged jokingly, causing Yuko to smile, very much amused by Akiza's comment.

"Sounds good! Does that mean that your gonna come with me?" said Yuko curiously.

Akiza nodded and smiled. "Of course I am, but I think it would be best to hide the duel disk which you are talking about from them or it may cause suspicion".

Yuko agreed and the two friends both quickly finished their hot drinks, making it a race to see who could finish first.

Akiza managed to win and cheered as she jumped of the sofa, almost dropping the empty mug, while Yuko still hadn't finished and decided to give up. Akiza laughed, but then got the hiccups. She then blushed with embarrassment and put both hands over her mouth, hiccuping again. Yuko laughed back and the two friends collapsed back down on to the coach chuckling, Yuko readjusting the blanket back over their legs when Akiza was staring plainly at the window in front of her.

"So how did you get that scar?" asked Akiza, breaking the silence.

"The criminal was using the duel disk that I was just talking about and summoned a "Dark Blade". It stabbed it's two swords into me causing four of my ribs to crack. The blades punctured the skin, but not my lungs or any of my vital organs which was lucky for me. Though I wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for you Akiza", said Yuko, his kind eyes meeting with Akiza's.

Akiza blushed, but a little shaken at the response. "So that's why you fainted when we stepped in. Me, Yusei and the rest of the team arrived just when you got up slowly from the ground and then activated the card Brain Control. You looked really pale, we didn't realize that you had been seriously injured. We all just assumed that you had just fainted from shock or something", she said, feeling a little guilty.

Yuko smirked. "I'm fine now. No need to worry".

Akiza looked at him with widen eyes. "Fine!? Your in bandages and almost got another rib broken today. You can barely move with out keeping your chest from hurting! How on earth can you call yourself fine!" she replied, in a angry, but slightly mocking tone.

Yuko jumped a little at the response, but smiled. "Yeah, I guess your right".

He got up and stretched, his chest still hurting just like Akiza had said. "Well, I best be off. I don't wanna take advantage of your hospitality".

Akiza got up quickly. "Oh no, It's fine. Your injured. I have a spare bed room that you can use upstairs and plus, how will you get home?"

Yuko reached down to his shoes, but realized that they were the schools. His other shoes with wheel adjustments were still at Yusei's since he left the house this morning without them (he had left the house bare feet).

He looked up at Akiza, a little embarrassed. "What about Yusei and the others, what will they think? They don't even know where I am?"

Akiza reached for her mobile which was on a small table next to the couch and quickly typed in a text message. "It's ok. I'm telling Yusei that you got injured and that your staying the night at my house", she explained happily.

Yuko shrugged. "Won't Yusei be jealous? I mean, you guys are together and this may annoy him a little, don't you think?"

Akiza shook her head. "Naa, Yusei knows that he's my one and only, and I'll just explain to him the situation tomorrow in case he does seem a little upset", she explained, pressing send and then began tugged on Yuko's PJ sleeve.

"Come on. I'll show you to your room", she said excitedly, for it was the first time that Akiza had a friend staying over. Yuko quickly swiped the blanket from under him and felt a small déjà-vu pass his mind.

"Though...what will your parents think?" stuttered Yuko quickltheir being the last excuse question he could think of, and almost stupidly tripped over the blanket he was holding.

"They're both away for four days, having a small break together as a couple", she replied, brushing away the question lightly and dragged Yuko up the carpet covered stairs. "Don't worry. I've always wanted to invite some one round for a sleep over. It'll be fun!" she exclaimed cheerfully and lead Yuko to where he would spend the night.

Yuko smiled. How lucky he was to have found a friend like Akiza.

_**Yuko: I would have spent more time on this chapter, but I just couldn't wait any longer and decided to publish it as soon as I could! ^_^ I hope that you all liked it and don't forget to Review, Follow or add to Favourite! :D**_

_**Akiza: Oh no, I think I remember what's going to happen next...**_

_**Yuko: Don't worry. I'll try and simplify the next event as much as possible ;P**_

_**Yusei: Oh yeah, I remember, but..isn't this kind of...private?**_

_**Yuko: It's important! I can't just leave the continuation of this chapter out! :3**_

_**Akiza: (sighs) Fine! Just don't make it to embarrassing! -_-**_

_**Yuko: Yay! XD**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17 : A Memorable Sight**_

_Girl 1 : So what's do we do now, master?_

_Master: Sakura! Look out!_

_(The master lunges in front of Sakura and it hit hard with a intensive ball of fire, shot out from a gigantic dragon)_

_Sakura: No! Master!_

_Girl 2: Sakura! Are you alright?_

_(Girl 2 gasps as she sees the dragon and Sakura's unconscious master)_

_Sakura: Akira! Please, help me carry master!_

_(Akira and Sakura both start carrying Sakura's master and the two girls begin to run)_

_Sakura: Quickly! This way so that we can open the portal!_

_Akira: The portal!? You sending him to the real world?_

_(The last sentence echo's as Yuko wakes up from his dream)_

It was 8:00am and Yuko had woken up to a very sunny Wednesday, after having experienced another dream, similar to the last one. However, this time Yuko managed to retain the names of the two girls, which were "Sakura" and "Akira". He still didn't understand what was happening exactly in the dream, but since it was only a dream, Yuko preferred to just let go of the subject.

The sun was shining brightly through the bedroom window just above his bed which had caused Yuko to wake up, and find himself in Akiza's spare bedroom. He could hear the faint humming sound of a shower being turned on over at Akiza's room, which bought him to assumed that Akiza was already awake.

Therefore, Yuko decided that he may as well get up now and shower too. As he slowly brought himself to sit upright, Yuko noticed an ice pack fall off his chest. He looked at it confused and looked down at where it had been placed, noticing that he already had fresh new bandages wrapped around his torso.

"Strange", thought Yuko, and got up to stretch when his eyes caught sight of something shiny placed on his night stand, next to his bed. It was small silver plate with a few slices of toast on it and bacon on the side, accompanied by a large glass of orange juice.

Yuko smirked. "Wow, how nice", he thought, now feeling rather enlightened, but decided to take his shower first before eating, since he was never really hungry in the early morning. Yuko lightly cracked his neck, while walked over to his bathroom door and opened it, while rubbing one eye.

He took a few steps into the luxurious bathroom and was surprised to find that the lights were already on and a person was looking at themselves in the bathroom mirror.

It was a girl in a dark red bath robe with her hair all tied back into one very long pony tail. Her face was covered with white cream that she was applying on to herself and Yuko watched silently as the girl went over to turn on the shower next to her.

Yuko stood there, now confused as he eventually recognized the girl. It was Akiza, but what was she doing in the bathroom connected to his room?

Yuko was about to make his presence known when all of a sudden, Akiza took off her bath robe, causing Yuko to freeze on the spot and gulped at the sight of the most divine figure he had ever seen. Akiza turned round, feeling the cold air creep inside, to find Yuko staring at her with wide eyes.

She gasped lightly as Yuko turned bright red. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that..." began Yuko, but was cut off as he took a step back hitting his legs against the side of the bath tub behind him, causing him to fall over backwards and bump his head hard against the bath wall. Yuko jerked, as the impact knocked him out unconscious and Akiza stayed staring at Yuko's motionless body with worried, yet guilty ruby red eyes.

When Yuko woke back up, he found himself back in his bed and felt a small ice pack pressed against his head. At first everything seemed blurry, and Yuko groaned and felt his head ache. As he tried to adjust his vision, he soon noticed Yusei facing him, with Akiza (now fully dressed) standing behind him.

At the sight of Yusei, Yuko sprang out of bed and began to apologize to both his friends, but was cut off quickly by Yusei, who then placed his hand over Yuko's shoulder. "How you feeling?" asked Yusei in a calm, comforting tone of voice.

Yuko looked at him confused. "I'm Ok, I guess" he replied softly, and lift his arm up to make contact with an ice pack that was strapped around the side of his head. He tugged at it, trying to remove it and immediately felt a sharp ache in his head. Yuko yelped and let go. "What happened? Why does my head hurt so much? Did Akiza hit me or something?" mumbled Yuko, causing Yusei and Akiza to glance at each other and chuckle.

"No no, you bumped your head against the side of the bath wall, and pretty hard too. The impact left quite a big bump on your head there", said Yusei, rather amused as he patted his friend.

Akiza sat down on to the bed, next to Yusei. "I've already told Yusei what happened and there's no need to apologize. It was all an accident", said Akiza, but didn't look too sure of herself. "Plus, I shouldn't have been using your shower. Yusei was using my one and since you were still asleep, I didn't expect you to wake up so early, so I crept into your bathroom instead", she explained guiltily. "Though when you saw me , you could at least have covered your eyes!"

Yuko blushed, recalling very well what he had had the chance to see and lay back down on to his bed, hoping that the incident didn't upset Yusei too much.

Yusei chuckled lightly under his breath and smiled reassuringly to Yuko as if to say "It's ok. It wasn't your fault".

Yuko smirked and sighed in relief. "Still, I'm sorry about walking in on you Akiza. I should have knocked", he said pathetically, but Akiza just smiled and nodded happily.

"It's alright. At least you're still Ok", she replied, a little worried about the state Yuko was in.

"You really are a hand full, aren't you Yuko?" stated Yusei grinningly. "Now rest some more, Akiza and I will wake you up at ten-ish for some more breakfast", said Yusei casually, and both Akiza and Yusei got up, making their way out, closing the door behind them.

Yuko laughed quietly, happy that Yusei hadn't angered himself over the delicate situation, and slowly went back to sleep into the comfort of his covers.

At 10:30am, Yuko was now down stairs after having taken a nice hot shower and got himself fully dressed back into his school t-shirt and gym trousers. He walked into the kitchen to find Akiza and Yuko both cooking together and giggling amongst each other.

"What a great couple they make", thought Yuko, a little jealous that he didn't have a girlfriend yet.

Yuko sat down on a chair in front of a rather large oak kitchen table and looked around the room, admiring his surroundings. He found the kitchen to be very wide, and judging from the modern furniture and general appearance, it all seemed rather new. In front of where Yuko was sitting, there was another room attached to it with a Tv and sofa, while to his left was the flight of stairs that he had just come down from, and behind him was a nice bright view of the front garden.

Akiza walked over to Yuko and handed him a new plate of freshly cooked bacon, sausages and two slices of toast. "Here. Me and Yusei ate the breakfast we had left next to your bed when you were unconscious. It was getting cold and we didn't want it to go to waste", she claimed, trying to hide a cheeky smile.

Yuko nodded and glanced over at Yusei (who was still cooking). "What is Yusei doing here though?" Yuko asked curiously.

Akiza sighed. "When Yusei got the text message, he got here as quickly as possible on his duel runner to see the state that you were in. He arrived here at midnight while you were still asleep and since I was still awake reading a book, I invited him inside. He seemed really worried about you and got you a few ice packs from the freezer, and funny enough, this morning he was the one that cooked you that breakfast next to your bed".

Yuko smirked. "Wow, Yusei can cook?" he snorted, but he appreciated that Yusei had been worried. Yuko took one bite of his bacon and as Akiza was about to go back to cooking, Yuko reached over and caught her sleeve (like with Stephanie). Akiza spun round back at Yuko with puzzled eyes.

"Where did Yusei sleep last night?" asked Yuko innocently.

Akiza seemed a little shaken by the question and hesitated to answer it. "He umm... H-he slept on the couch downstairs", she stuttered, and forced a smile.

Yuko chuckled silently and remembered that Yusei had used Akiza's shower. "Sure he did", he thought, and let go of Akiza's sleeve, thanking her for the breakfast.

Akiza nodded happily and soon the two friends (Akiza and Yusei) came over and both sat down opposite Yuko with their breakfast-filled plates.

The trio gobbled down their breakfast, Yuko always catching Akiza exchanging friendly glances with Yusei and eventually, the three friends quickly finished, their stomachs filled up to the max. Yuko yawned and scratched his tummy.

Yusei stretched out his arms and chuckled. "That was one hell of a good breakfast", complimented Yusei to Akiza, considering that she did most of the cooking this time.

Yuko nodded in agreement and gulped down the rest of his orange juice before talking about the objectives of the day. "So what's the plan? Are we all gonna go visit the Arcadia?"

Akiza nodded and so did Yusei, his expression filled with determination. L"Akiza explained to me the whole story while you were knocked out. I'm coming with you guys, since I don't trust the people of the Arcadia very much. I'll be there to try and keep you guys safe", said Yusei protectively.

Akiza smirked and nudged him. "Hey, I'm the one with psychic powers. I think I'll be the one protecting you guys".

Yusei and Yuko both turned red, feeling a little embarrassed by the fact that they'll both be protected by a girl, when it's usually the other way round.

"Ok", replied Yusei, and sighed. "However, I do need to stop by at my house since there are somethings I need to get together".

Yuko nodded at the remark. "So do I".

Akiza sighed. "Fine", she moaned, and the three friends cleaned up their plates and strolled outside to where two duel runners were parked, both their rich red coat of paint shining glamorously against the sunlight.

However, even if the two runners were the same color, they each were a different modal. Yuko recognized Yusei's duel runner from Live Tv turbo duels, but had never seen the other duel runner before.

"Who's is that?" pointed Yuko at the duel runner next to Yusei's. Akiza smiled and proudly skipped over to it. "This duel runner is mine", she said gleefully, and Yuko's jaw dropped open. Akiza had a duel runner!? How come he never saw Akiza drive it around like Yusei does?

Akiza laughed at the expression on Yuko's face and threw him a red helmet from the back of her bike. Yuko caught it out of sheer reflex and looked up at Akiza, who smiled and took a seat on her duel runner. "That's a spare helmet that you can use. I'll be driving you to Yusei's", she said excitedly.

Yuko looked up at Yusei with a nervous expression, who started laughing cheekily back at Yuko. "It's alright. Akiza is a pretty good driver on a duel runner. You have nothing to fear".

Yuko shrugged. "Thats not the point", he thought to himself, but now knew that Yusei didn't mind Yuko was to be accompanied by Akiza, and so Yuko put on the spare neon, red helmet over his long white hair and hesitantly took a seat behind Akiza. She switched on the duel runner and Yuko heard the very loud roaring sound coming from the runners engine. Akiza laughed as Yuko jumped in surprise while clinging on to her.

"Are you ready Yuko?" she yelled in delight.

Yuko gulped. "Ready as I'll ever be", he yelled back, and grabbed tightly on to his rucksack as the two duel runners began racing down the New Domino City streets. "Here we go again!"

_**Yuko: I think that this expression " ;3 " says it all about this chapter! I hope to that you all liked it and I'll be super, duper happy for you all to Review, Follow or add to Favourites.**_

_**Akiza: Yep! This really is the most unnecessary chapter! -_-**_

_**Carly: Ah ha! Seems like I'm not the only one who's had a private matter revealed! ^_^**_

_**Yuko: Oh come on, you two! Don't gang up on me!**_

_**Crow: Don't worry, Yuko. I think that those two chapters were very important ;)**_

_**Akiza: Of course YOU would think that!**_

_**Leo: Hey, what's going on here?**_

_**(Akiza, Carly, Crow and Yuko all exchange glances)**_

_**Yuko: Ummmm...nothing much :P**_

_**Akiza: Yes...dont worry about it. It's none of your concern! :3**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18 : Amongst Friends**_

When they arrived, Yuko rushed inside his house (Yusei's home) through the front door and quickly made his way upstairs to where his clothes were scattered around his bed. As he began to get changed into his more appropriate clothes, he heard the door slam shut from downstairs, assuming that Akiza and Yusei had just entered, followed by a familiar groan from the downstairs couch.

"God damn it, Crow! If I have to tell you one more time not to slam that bloody door then I'm gonna...", he began grumpily, but was cut off by another voice coming from the bathroom, "I'm right here taking a shower. Stop yelling at me, it wasn't me that slammed the door this time!".

Yuko chuckled to himself, as it seemed that Jack had just been awakened by Yusei and Akiza, but Jack had mistaken them for Crow. Yuko decided to keep on the white shirt from the Duel Academy uniform and put his black jacket on over it (with scorch marks and ripped off sleeves). He then looked around to see if anyone was looking before he got change into his light blue jeans.

After having successfully gotten dressed, Yuko threw his rucksack over his bed and went over to his night stand to recuperate his deck box. He attached it on to his jean belt, while checking the time on his watch. 11:30am.

Yuko's expression began to enlighten as he found that he still had time for some morning coffee, and so he dashed back downstairs, when all of a sudden, he clashed into Jack who was wearing his grey, no-sleeved shirt (More like his PJ top).

"Hey, watch it Yuko!" shouted Jack, but as he was about to shout some more, he noticed the ice pack still wrapped around Yuko's head. "What happened to you?" he asked, his voice now sounding a little worried.

Yuko moaned from the impact of having crashed into Jack, and looked up at his blond friend with a light grin. "It's nothing, I got into a fight at some point yesterday", he replied, not wanting to reveal how he had tripped and hit his head against the bath wall after seeing Akiza in a nude state.

Jacks eyes widened. "A fight!? Who were they? I'll make them pay!" he yelled angrily, and raised his fist.

Yusei quickly placed his hand over Jack's shoulder. "It's Ok, Jack. Me and Akiza took care of it", he claimed, and winked at Yuko without Jack noticing.

Yuko smirked as Jack calmed down and huffed. "Fine...but next time your in a fight Yuko, just remember that I got your back, and that you can just call me over to settle it", he boasted proudly, in his posh british accent. Yuko nodded and moved to one side so that Jack could continue his way upstairs and get changed.

Yuko then turned to face Yusei. "Thanks", he whispered, and Yusei nodded as if to say "No problem".

The trio (Yusei, Akiza and Yuko) eventually got all their gear together and were ready to set off, when Yuko began to feel convinced that bringing the criminals duel disk along wouldn't be such a bad idea. He turned to face Yusei and Akiza who were ready and waiting for him.

"I've just forgotten one thing. Just wait one more minute", stated Yuko hesitantly, and ran back upstairs to where Jack was still struggling in putting on his suit. He smirked at the sight, but continued his way over to where he had placed his rucksack, so to empty all it's content on to the ground. He then looked under his bed and opened the box where he had put the criminals duel disk, and quickly snuck it into his rucksack, zipping it up and hurling it over his shoulder so to carry it on to his back.

"Just in case things get messy", he told himself, and ran back downstairs leaving Jack to his moaning and groaning as he was "suiting-up".

As the three friends left the house, Yuko stopped and spun round to face Akiza and Yusei. "Umm, do you guys mind if I quickly go and get some...coffee before we go?"

Yusei and Akiza exchanged glances, and both began to smirk at the remark. "Sure, there's no rush. We were actually planning to hang around the garage and make a few adjustments on our duel runners!" stated Yusei cheerfully.

"I'll be back in 30 or so minutes", yelled Yuko gleefully, allowing the happy couple to obtain some alone time as he dashed off, eager to arrive back at the Cafe La Green.

When Yuko arrived, he found that there wasn't many people seated at the cafe tables, since morning was almost over. He decided to take a seat over at Jack's usual spot, and began waiting impatiently, until he heard two arguing voices from behind him. He spun round to find Carly and Stephanie, glaring at each other as if they were having a staring contest.

Yuko sighed. "Oh boy. Maybe coming here today wasn't the best idea", he thought, and slowly got up, half hoping that he may be able to calm the situation down.

As Carly noticed Yuko get up, she walked over to him so to grab his arm tightly and began pulling him towards Stephanie.

"See. This guy's name is Yuko and he's another one of my friends! I told you that I had more guy friends than you", said Carly proudly.

Stephanie turned red with anger and grabbed Yuko's other arm. "Are you kidding me!? Yuko is a much better friend to me than to you!"

Carly tugged harder. "Your friend! He cares for me and helped me pick a super sexy bikini which Jack was totally in love with!".

Stephanie huffed and tugged harder on Yuko's other arm. "Well, when that cruel boyfriend of yours rejected me, Yuko bought me lunch and comforted me, listening to everything that I had to say! Now that's what I call caring, which shows that he's a better friend to me!"

Yuko moaned to himself and interrupted the argument. "Stop! You girls are both my friends, and plus how did this argument even start anyway?" he said, now feeling a little frustrated.

The two girls looked up at Yuko and were about to continue the argument when they noticed the ice pack wrapped tightly around Yuko's head, causing them both gasped.

"What happened?" asked Stephanie, letting go his arm.

"Yeah, did you get beat up or something?" said Carly, also letting go of his other arm.

Yuko sighed. "It's nothing, just a small accident", he said calmly, and placed his hand over the ice pack, trying to adjust it back in place over the sore bump. It stung lightly and Yuko made a face as he yelped a little, causing Stephanie to cover her mouth with both hands. "I'll get you come hot chocolate right away to comfort you!" she said worryingly, and rushed inside the cafe.

Carly then took hold of Yuko and sat him back down on to his chair. "An accident? Was it a fight? If so, I could call Jack to take care of those bullies", suggested Carly, who looked as worried as Stephanie had been.

Yuko shook his head and smirked. "Naa, don't worry about it! It's not important. However, what I do find important is why are you and Stephanie arguing all of a sudden?" replied Yuko, a little annoyed that his friends were not getting along.

Carly huffed. "She started it! Plus, why'd you stand up for her!?"

"I was standing up for both of you...in a way. Anyway, I honestly think that you guys should stop treating each other as enemies. Stephanie just got turned down by Jack, try and leave her alone for a while. She is just getting to grips with the fact that Jack told her that his heart belongs to you!" explained Yuko, now even more annoyed and frustrated.

Carly's eyes widened with surprise. "J-Jack said that?"

Yuko nodded, and noticed Carly's eyes brighten and her face flushed light shades of pink. "You can go see him now if you want, he needs help with putting on his suit", continued Yuko grinningly.

Carly smiled, still red from blushing and took out some money, giving it to Yuko. "Here's for the hot chocolate, and I really hope that you get better soon", she said reassuringly. She then took off her glasses and kissed Yuko gently on his forehead.

Yuko suddenly began to also blush uncontrollably and Carly giggled at the astonished reaction. "That's payback for making me blush", she said cheekily, putting back on her glasses, "and you can tell Stephanie that...I'm sorry for starting the argument, and I didn't mean to offend her".

Yuko nodded and watched as Carly ran to the direction of Yusei's house, waving at Yuko as she left (who waved back still red as ever). A few seconds later, Stephanie came back holding a shiny, brown circular tray carrying a white mug of hot chocolate, and placed it in front of Yuko. "Here", she said kindly, and looked around curiously. "Where's that Carly girl?" she asked, with a puzzled expression.

Yuko chuckled. "She left and told me to tell you, that she was sorry for starting the argument".

Stephanie's expression bewildered as she looked at Yuko confused, for it seemed strange for Carly to simply give up on an argument, but she then nodded and smiled at Yuko gleefully. "How's your head feeling?"

Yuko smirked and winked at her, causing Stephanie to slowly develop a slight blush. "It's fine. Don't worry about it", he claimed, and thought it best to hand her the money for the hot chocolate. However, she refused it and claimed that once again it was "on the house". Yuko nodded in appreciation and Stephanie left smiling back at Yuko so to go deal with some more cafe customers.

Yuko smiled to himself. "All's well end's well", he thought, and took a small sip of his delicious, free hot chocolate.

After having finished the mug's content, Yuko was ready to leave, and quickly got back to meet up with his friends. He had now decided to take off his ice pack from his head and put it into his rucksack, since Yuko didn't like to be pitied much.

He rejoined Akiza and Yusei who were in the garage, Akiza smiling as she noticed Yuko enter casually through the garage doors. She lightly nudged Yusei who was laying on his back, working on a duel runner just above him. "Yuko's back, Yusei!" she stated, in a strangely excited voice.

Yuko looked down at where Yusei lay and whistled in admiration as he caught sight of the cream colored duel runner which Yusei's was hastily working on. He instantly caught sight of the fact that the duel runner had a few silvery attachments connected to it and two rather large exhaust pipes at the back of it, but found that it didn't have a same sort of curved up seat like Yusei's runner did so that you could rest your back.

"That a sweet ride your fixing there Yusei!" complimented Yuko, and crouched down to poke Yusei's left leg, indicating his rather cheerful presence.

Yusei crawled out from underneath the duel runner and got up so to push the runner slowly off the lifting platform.

"Yes it is", he said, wiping some sweat off his forehead. "I wish it was mine".

Yuko stared at Yusei puzzled. "What do you mean? It's not yours? Who's is it then?"

Yusei spun round to meet Yuko's gaze with his kind, cobalt colored eyes and smiled cheekily. "Come on, Yuko! Don't you recognize it?"

Yuko looked back at the duel runner and took a few steps back to see the overall structure of the duel runner.

At first, there was nothing familiar that popped into his mind, until a few seconds later, he froze and noticed a small Kuriboh key ring attached to the far handle bar. His eyes widened as he realized, that the duel runner in front of him, it's colors beaming brightly in the midday sun, was in fact his duel runner.

Yuko began to smile. His eyes began to widen with amazement and astonishment as he was almost unable to contain the excitement that was now quickly building up within him. He couldn't believe it! How long had Yusei been working on it? Yuko immediately ran over and hugged Yusei tightly (almost squeezing all the oxygen out of his system), tears of joy falling from his chestnut eyes. Akiza started giggling as she watched Yusei getting joyfully constricted by Yuko happy and emotional state.

"Yep. Even with the new coat of paint, you still recognize it. Do you like it?" asked Yusei grinningly, almost choking out his words.

Yuko quickly let go and nodded quickly, wiping a few tears away. "H-how did you...When did you?" he stuttered, having so many questions to ask, but Yusei cut him off and patted Yuko on the back so to save the panic of endless questions.

"Yesterday, after we had tested our new duel runner engine, Crow thought it would be a good surprise to go and get your duel runner from your garage apartment.

Yuko shrugged. "Did you have to mention my crappy apartment out loud so that Akiza could hear", moaned Yuko, causing Akiza to giggle on.

Yuko smirked. "I must say, your house really is nice, compared to what I had which was a tent in a subway system".

Yuko chuffed, but let Yusei continue.

"Anyway, so me, Crow and with some help of Jack, managed to transport your duel runner here and that's when I got Akiza's text message. It was a shock to me at first when I read it and so to cut you off some slack, I decided to fix your duel runner, add a few parts to it and I coloured it so that it was match your hair".

Yuko kept on smiling, even more than before and thanked Yusei over 100 more times! Yusei was flattered, glad to see that he had made his friend so infinitely happy, and the trio of friends all put on their helmets (Yuko's being cream coloured as well).

When Yuko took a seat on his now newly modeled duel runner, a familiar sensation instantly spread through his entire body. He instinctively turned on his runner and pushed hard on the throttle, causing his runner to race out of the garage doors and speed majestically on to the New Domino City Highway so to make their way towards the direction of the Arcadia with great determination, followed closely by Akiza and Yusei.

_**Yuko: Phew! This chapter took quite a while to publish! Thank God it's finally posted! ^_^ I hope you all didn't find it too long or boring and PLEASE don't forget to Review your thoughts, Follow or add to Favourites! :D**_

_**Carly: It's not fair! I want a duel runner too!**_

_**Yuko: Just use Jacks!**_

_**Carly: He won't let me... :(**_

_**Jack: Carly! I've already told you! Duel runners are dangerous for girls! I don't want you to get...to get hurt.**_

_**Akiza: Aww, how cute! ;3**_

_**Crow: (in a sarcastic tone) Oh Jack! I didn't know that you could be so...caring!**_

_**Jack: Crow...you are soooo dead! _**_

_**Yuko: Oh boy...here we go again :P**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19 : A Friend or Foe**_

The sensation as back, Yuko's body had now readjusted to his duel runner just like before. He couldn't help, but laugh hysterically as he pushed the throttle down to the max and quickly overtaking Akiza and Yusei, catching them both by surprise. The wind was now pounding hard against him and from the speed which he was now going, his clothes felt as if they would tear off.

"I'm finally back on the road", thought Yuko, unable to contain a smile, and he turned to skid at a corner (creating a wave of sparks), which lead to a road that would now lead him straight towards the Arcadia.

When Yuko came into view of the Arcadia building, he thought it best to slow down slightly so to wait for the others. However, just as he was about to push lightly against the brakes, Yuko was over taken by Yusei and Akiza (at the same time), now catching him by surprise.

He heard Akiza shout, "Haha, who's in the lead now!"

Yuko smirked and looked down at a small red button on the left side of his dueling panel. He gasped in relief, since Yusei hadn't touched his secret weapon which Yuko had installed a month ago (illegally). Yuko took a deep breath and quickly bushed the button, tightening his grip over the handle bars, while thinking to himself, "Oh yeah baby!"

Suddenly, red spouting hot fire burst out of the two exhaust pipes at the back of Yuko's duel runner, causing the runner to speed up dramatically. All of a sudden, Yuko's whole body was pushed back as his duel runner started vibrating and hum considerably from the power it was producing.

The speed his runner could give off was incredible that even the Yuko's helmet was starting to slip off. Without any trouble, Yuko overtook Akiza and Yusei once again, leaving them astounded.

"Yaaaaaahoooooooo!" howled Yuko at the top of his voice, and waved teasingly at his friends behind him.

Yuko was of course, the first to arrive at the Arcadia and parked his cream colored duel runner outside the front entrance. A few seconds later, Yusei and Akiza arrived and hastily parked their runners close by.

"How on earth did your duel runner speed up like that, Yuko?"asked Akiza quickly, after having removed her helmet.

"Yeah, that was incredible! I don't think that I've ever seen a faster runner!" said Yusei in amazement.

Yuko grinned and slipped his helmet off. "Just a little something which I installed", he replied cheerfully, amused to find his friend both a little jealous.

Yuko jumped off his duel runner and looked up at the very tall skyscraper Arcadia building. "So this is where we should find the answers to all the recent events", thought Yuko, and the three friend straightened their clothes and hair out (each still perfectly coiffed) before making their way through the glass door entrance of the Arcadia.

The first thing Yuko noticed was the air conditioning which really cooled everybody down, causing Akiza to sigh in relief. The Arcadia had now apparently become a proper school the psychic minded and a few psychic students greeted them as the trio passed by, Akiza waving at a few of them, recognizing her student friends and smiling happily.

The three friends casually continued to walk on over to where a woman in a green Arcadia uniform was standing behind a small, circular desk. She had dark green hair which was trimmed short, only reaching down to her shoulders and her eyes were covered up by her bangs. She instantly turned to greet the trio politely as they approached the desk.

"Welcome to the Arcadia. How can I assist you?" she asked kindly, her eyes still covered up, but able to see Yusei and Akiza none the less.

Akiza stepped forward. "I'm Akiza Izinski, Sayer's past apprentice and I was wondering if me and my friends were allowed to look around upstairs", she asked, feeling a little excited to be back.

The girl gasped. "Your Akiza Izinski! Oh my god, it is an honor to finally meet you!" she bowed, and turned red with excitement.

Akiza felt flattered, but looked at her a little puzzled. "You know me? How?"

"Everyone here knows you! You're a role model to the Arcadia! In this building, your famous! The best psychic duelist to ever live, even better than Sayer, that old goat", she said, jumping happily and clapping her hands together.

Akiza appreciated the comments, but Yusei's expression began to anger from the mention of Sayer's name . "Naa, Sayer was always better than me. By the way, how is the Arcadia doing without him? Did you find some one strong like he was to take over?" asked Akiza curiously.

The girl frowned and stared oddly at Akiza. "What are you talking about? Sayer is still here! He's alive and well in his office at the moment", corrected the girl, causing both Akiza's and Yusei's eyes to widened.

Akiza turned to look at Yusei who couldn't believe then news he had just heard.

"Really?" asked Yusei quickly.

The girl smiled and nodded. "Sure! I'll just call him to say that you have come to visit. His office is three floors up so I suggest you take the elevator", she said kindly, indicating to her right.

Yuko smirked, having skipped certain parts of the conversation and continued to look around him in admiration. The inside of the building was so tall, he could stand in the middle of the room and only just see all the way to the top floor of the building. "Yes, I think that the elevator would be best", he remarked, also having heard the last sentence of the conversation and followed Yusei and Akiza closely.

Yuko felt a little awkward as he stood in the elevator behind Yusei and Akiza. He had no idea about what they had been talking about nor who they had been talking about. Was this person Sayer a friend of their's, and why did they act so shocked about realizing that he was in charge of the Arcadia?

The elevator eventually stopped with a "bing" sound and both Akiza and Yuko followed Yusei who was leading them on. He turned left and all three of them found themselves in front of a large wooden door with neat carvings of strange creatures all over it.

Yusei stopped just outside it and took a deep breath, while Akiza gasped at the sight of the entrance to the office. "Those carvings...they're the Earthbound Immortals, aren't they?" asked Akiza softly, taking out a scarlet and glimmering duel disk from her backpack (which she had bought with her before they left Yusei's home) and calmly attached it to her arm.

Yusei nodded. "I believe so..." he agreed whisperingly, while Yuko quietly studied the artwork on the door.

Akiza then activated her duel disk, causing some small lights to illuminate the exterior of the duel disk. "It's ok, we can now go in", she said reassuringly. Yusei nodded and knocked loudly on the door, which slowly opened after five or so seconds. Yusei was the first to enter the office, closely followed by Akiza, while Yuko casually walked in with his hands in his pockets.

The room was brightly lit because of the very large and well spread windows, offering a magnificent view over New Domino City, while near the middle of the room was a modern, black desk. There was also a chair behind the desk, but it was surprisingly empty. However, what Yusei found even more surprising was that there were three hot mugs of coffee placed neatly in a row on the desk.

Yusei huffed and walked forward towards the desk, while Yuko looked around admiring the length and width of this rather flat, but spacious room.

Akiza and Yusei both had a look around, until Akiza lowered her duel disk slowly and sighed. "It doesn't look like he is here", she said plainly, and Yusei walked around the desk to opened a few of the draws.

Suddenly, a small door from the far right of the room opened and a men with dark red hair (which made a curl to the side) stepped out holding a crutch in his left hand.

Yusei turned to stare at the man, now agitating uncomfortably and Akiza swung her duel disk in front of her as if ready to duel. The man limped over slowly to them and smirked at the sight, his appearance now fully revealed, causing the expressions of both Akiza and Yusei to fill with anger. However, the limping man shrugged a little as he noticed Yuko ignoring him, and was already starting on the coffee.

The man stopped a few feet away from Yusei and Akiza and smiled welcomingly. "Ahh, my dear friends. You have finally decided to come visit me! What can I do for you on this fine sunny day", he greeted casually.

Yusei glared at the man wickedly. "Sayer. I heard that you were dead", Yusei replied, a tone of anger still building up in his voice.

The man (who Yuko now understood was called Sayer) laughed lightly and when over to sit on the chair behind his desk, while Yusei quickly moved out the way. "Dead? Oh no no no, I'm not dead. Though I'm not far from it either", he said, and sighed as he sat on his rather comfortable looking black chair.

Akiza grunted. "Well, it's to bad that your still standing, even after what Misty did to you. Now tell us what you know about the criminal which broke into the Arcadia that night and stole that famous duel disk which the whole of the security police is on about", she said threateningly.

Sayer sighed. "You want to go straight unto the point I see. Very well. It was an unfinished project, before the Dark Signers arrived. I was trying to make my army of psychic duelist and wanted to see if the psychic powers could actually be contained into a duel disk. It was originally designed for a boost to the psychic capacity of the user, but it started to become dangerous and the damage inflict became, a bit too real. Therefore, since the proto-type was already completed, I decided to keep it away into to one of our most secure storage areas under the Arcadia", he said calmly, and reached for one of the mugs of coffee (since Akiza nor Yusei were going drink it and Sayer didn't want it to go to waste).

Akiza glared at Sayer. "If it was so securely kept, then how was it stolen", she blurted out angrily.

Sayer raised both his shoulders and gave her an innocent look as if to say "I dunno".

Yeah and one other thing", interrupted Yusei. "Wasn't the Arcadia destroyed a while ago?

Sayer nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "It was, but when I came back, I decided that with the help of many workers, to rebuild it as a school now known as the Arcadia School for the Gifted", he said proudly, "and I happen to be the new principle in charge of this school" he stated and took another sip of his bitter coffee which Yuko thought was strangely tasteful.

Yusei and Akiza exchanged glances and looked back at Sayer a little confused, but still kept their distance from him consciously.

As the conversation was about to elaborate, Yuko drank a few gulps of his coffee (already having burnt his tongue), put the empty mug down and strolled over to Sayer, holding out his hand. "Pleased to meet you Mr Sayer. I'm Yuko Tastumi", said Yuko happily, unaware that he person sitting in front of him, who was now the principle of a very large school was a very dangerous and powerful person.

Sayer looked up at Yuko, a flicker of surprise in his eyes, but shook the hand politely and nodded. "Pleased to meet you, Yuko. Your a friend of Yusei's or Akiza's?" he asked curiously.

"I'm a friend to both actually", he continued, "but I've been friends with Yusei longer".

Sayer glanced at Yusei amused, then back at Yuko. " Well, you must have met pretty recently since I don't recall seeing you before the Dark Signer incident".

Yusei scowled at Sayer. "You were as bad as they were, Sayer. I'm surprised that security still hasn't locked you up yet", he comment, rather coldly.

Sayer rolled his eyes and sighed. " Firstly, the security police didn't find any evidence since it was buried under the rubble and destroyed as the Arcadia collapsed, and secondly yes, I must say that I was a little evil back then, but not anymore, I assure you".

Yusei and Akiza both eyed Sayer, now beginning to feel a little puzzled

Yusei coughed. "What do you mean?" he said, in a confused tone.

Sayer got up and pulled his right arm out in front of them, and tucked back his checkered shirt sleeve so to reveal a dark grey metal arm. The trio gasped and Sayer smirked at the expressions. "When Misty blasted me with all her power that night, it's true that I should have died. My psychic skills weren't able to withstand the impact from Misty's Earthbound Immortal, but there was someone in that building with me and managed to lessen the blow with his psychic powers, preserving my body or at least most of it", he explained mysteriously.

Akiza walked over to Sayer and lowered her duel disk. "Who was it, and why did that person save you?"

Sayer shuddered his shoulders and grinned. "I don't know why he saved me, but what I know is that he saved me, healed me using a card called "Healing Wave Generator" and bought me over to the Domino City Hospital for more medical attention. I don't know his name. He didn't tell me, but I know that he's presently in the security prison and I know what he looks like".

Yusei came closer to the desk. "You stilled haven't answered my question. "What I meant was what do you mean you not evil anymore?" said Yusei, now frustrated.

Sayer grinned again and scratched the back his head. "Oops, sorry, my mistake!" he said casually, and began to laughed idiotically.

Akiza and Yusei continued to stare at Sayer unamused.

"Well, you see, my psychic powers have now weakened considerably since I lost my arm and leg", said Sayer grinningly.

Yuko froze at the remark. "Your leg?"

Sayer turned and chuckled. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention my left leg. It's a mechanical leg too which really is a bummer since it's now so difficult to walk normally these days".

Akiza sighed. "I see, so you only stopped being evil because you didn't have a choice", she said, sounding like she was starting to pity Sayer.

Sayer nodded. "However, the upside is that now we can all be friends and leave the past behind us, right?" he said, almost mockingly.

Yusei didn't stop glaring and Yuko patted him on the back. "Come on Yusei. He's a good guy now, can't you forgive him for whatever he did that was wrong".

Yusei took a deep breath, and turned to explain Yuko the whole story about Sayer. During the explanation, Sayer made himself comfortable on his black leather chair and happily listened attentively throughout the story.

After Yusei finished, Akiza was looking down at her shoes guiltily (since she had been the "Witch of the Black Rose" at that point) and Yuko looked back at Sayer, a little less kindly than before.

"I get it now. You don't trust him, is that it? After all the damage he has caused physically and mentally, right?" asked Yuko innocently.

Yusei nodded a turned to Akiza who walked over to them. "I don't trust him either, but I do pity him a little", she whispered to them.

Yuko nodded. "I guess I do too", he claimed, and Sayer got up, holding tightly to his crutch, while the three friendly backed off lightly.

"No need to be scared. There's hardly any psychic power in me anymore. The most I can hurt now is a fly, not even killing it!" he laughed, and limped toward Yusei who stood his ground.

"I just wanted to state one request" he asked politely. "Please could you go and visit the security prison, to find that person who saved me. I just want him to know that I appreciate what he did and that I'll pay him back one day", said Sayer kindly.

Yusei chuffed. "Why would we do this for you exactly?"

Sayer smiled. "Otherwise I'll just call security to say that Yuko has the psychic duel disk and that he is the duelist that the police are looking for".

Yusei and Akiza quickly turned to Yuko who was looking at them, very much shaken by the sudden statement.

Akiza stepped forward and turned back to glance at Sayer. "Why would you think that Yuko has the stolen duel disk?" she said threateningly.

Sayer looked up to face Yuko. "Cause I felt a high amount of psychic energy coming from him when I shook his hand earlier", he said teasingly. "It seems that he bought it with him in his rucksack".

Yusei spun round to face Yuko, who was now shamefully looking down at the feet. He sighed and pulled his hair back with a hand motion. "You bought it with you?" asked Yusei, sounding slightly annoyed.

Yuko nodded quiveringly, afraid to see Yusei get angry. "Yes. I did. I...I had decided to bring it just in case we got into some trouble", replied Yuko softly.

Sayer smirked at the confirmation. "Now here is the deal that I propose to you three. Either you don't do the errand I asked you to accomplish and tell security to come and arrest Yuko, or one of you three completes the errand I asked and you may keep the duel disk. I promise that I won't tell security about it and I will vouch for you in case you get caught", said Sayer calmly.

The three friends looked back at Sayer, surprised by the strange offer.

"Really?" asked Akiza, "You would vouch for Yuko?"

Sayer nodded, pleased by the response. "Of course! Like I said, I am no longer your enemy, therefore it must mean that I am your friend", he said pleasantly.

Yusei raised an eyebrow and nodded, not really having a choice. "Fine, we'll do it", he said, no longer sounding angry. "Thank you", he whispered, and Sayer nodded back in appreciation.

"Here is a picture of my savior. I found him on the daily news", he mocked, and handed the picture to Yusei.

Yusei's eyes widened at the sight and so did Akiza's. They both looked up at Yuko with shocked expressions.

"It's him" declared Yusei.

Yuko shrugged. "Who?"

"The criminal".

**Yuko: Another long chapter! I really hope that you all consider it to be a good chapter and...**

**Carly: Please Review! :D**

**Akiza: Please Follow! ;3**

**Luna: Dont forget about adding to Favourites! ^_^**

**Jack: Wow! That was lame -_-**

**Crow: I agree!**

**Leo: Same! **

**(The three girls glare at Jack, Crow and Leo)**

**Yuko: Ok then, Jack! How about you, Crow and Leo conclude the next chapter!**

**(Crow and Leo exchange uncertain glances)**

**Jack: (huffs) No Problem! We will make it an amazing ending to your chapter!**

**Yuko: Ohh boy... :P**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20 : Masters Orders**_

As trio had left view the front entrance of the Arcadia, Yusei turned round to face Yuko, a little irritated. "I did tell you not to bring the duel disk, didn't I?" he said, in a frustrated tone.

Yuko gulped. "Yeah, sorry about that. I just thought that it would have been safer. Turns out I was wrong", replied Yuko shyly, ashamed to make eye contact.

"Come on,Yusei. Go easy on Yuko", said Akiza softy.

Yusei sighed. "I know you only wanted to protect us Yuko, but it could have been dangerous. What if the whole building was filled with security police officers that would've searched you bag. You would have been sent straight to prison", said Yusei, with a worried expression.

Yuko nodded lightly. "I'm sorry. I'll listen to you next time. I promise".

Yusei, Akiza and Yuko strolled back to their duel runners, chatting amongst each other about the deal Sayer had proposed, and eventually made their way back to Yusei's comfortable home.

They arrived at 7:00pm after having passed the noodle shop Jack had suggested Yuko to buy from. Jack had been right, the noddles were much better then he had expected. The tasteful gravy mixed with the noddles was good enough for a 5 star restaurant, and as Yuko slurped up his noodle, it would swirl around in his mouth delightfully. He blushed as he swallowed another round of noodles and sat down on the couch, almost falling asleep.

"You could have bought me some, Yuko. I'd really settle for a good pot of noodles", Jack moaned as he was eating a bowl of cereal (his evening meal).

Yuko looked up and smirked. "Why didn't you say so earlier", said Yuko, chuckling while he picked up his rucksack from beside him and poured it's content over the kitchen table. A duel disk and 7 more pots of noodles spread out from the rucksack and Jack's eyes began to enlighten. As Crow walk by, his eyes quickly widened and he ran over, snatching one from the table.

"Wow, did you get these just for us, Yuko?" asked Crow excitedly, his eyes beaming at the sight of the pot of noodles he was holding.

Yuko shook his head. "No. Originally, I bought them for me, but you can each take one if you want", offered Yuko kindly.

Jacks eyes started gleaming as he took one pot of noddles and quickly put it in the microwave. "Finally, a proper meal", boomed Jack, and Crow thanked Yuko, as did Jack.

Yuko nodded and smiled at them both. He then grabbed the duel disk from the table (Jack and Crow having ignored it) and put it upstairs, back under his bed. He was about to run back down stairs when a small thought popped into his head.

Yuko stood still from a few seconds, and turned back to face his bed curiously. He then strolled back to take back the duel disk from under his bed, and strapped it firmly on to his arm.

"I guess that since the others downstairs are busy eating, and that Yusei is accompanying Akiza back home, maybe I could have a little fun with this duel disk", whispered Yuko cheekily.

He turned on the duel disk and it started to glow, making a very familiar humming sound. Yuko then reached for his deck and took a look through it. Once again, he didn't want to try anything too big or too dangerous, and so he decided to try out "Rose Fairy" which Annie had given him.

Yuko slowly placed the card on the single monster card zone and it instantly hook on to the duel disk. A ray of light started to build again, glowing out from the card and suddenly a small creature popped out, with petals that scattered all over the room as it appeared. It hovered silently over Yuko's head and began making circles around him.

Yuko looked at fairy-like creature in amazement, but was a little used to the sensation after experiencing Hanawata appearance, and stretched out his hand, hoping to make contact with the minuscule being . The Rose fairy fluttered around his hand and quickly landed on Yuko shoulder. Yuko could feel the creatures weight against him, and held out his hand so that the fairy could glide down on to it. The Rose Fairy took one look at Yuko's opened up hand and cheerfully flew on to it.

She was soft, just like Yuko had anticipated and the rose on the back of her head felt as real as a real rose.

Yuko smiled and chuckled. "This really is extraordinary", he thought and afterward, took the card off the duel disk, watching attentively as the Rose Fairy turned into a small ball of light and floated back into it's card, revealing once again the image that had now reappeared on the card.

Yuko grinned excitedly, and decided to try out a few other cards while making himself comfortable on his bed.

He tried summoning "A/D changer" (given by Itzuki), "Dandylion" (Given by Akiza at some point in secret), "Shield Wing" (a card given by Yusei since he had double of that card), "Petit dragon" (a filler card) and he retried Hanawata (who seemed really happy to have been re-summoned).

"This is fun", thought Yuko, and continued on in searching his deck for more, until he came across "D.D Warrior Lady".

"I'll give her a try since she does look kind pretty", said Yuko gleefully, and hesitantly summoned her (since she was a much stronger monster compared the previous monsters that had been summoned).

Suddenly, a life size girl jumped out of the beaming light that came from the card and landed on the ground crouched down . She turned to Yuko confused and looked around her surroundings, holding tightly in one hand to what seemed to be a laser sword.

There was a short awkward silence as Yuko admired the pretty creature stand before him, but was then interrupted as a girls voice began to speak. "Where am I? What dimension is this?" asked D.D Warrior Lady curiously.

All of a sudden, Yuko's eyes widened with surprise. This monster card could talk! For a moment, Yuko laughed historically, astounded by this experience.

"Why are you laughing? Who are you?" asked D.D Warrior Lady, as Yuko then tried to control his behaviour, and cleared his throat.

"I am your new master", he tried declaring, wanting to see the reaction.

The girl nodded and bowed down. "Very Well. What are your orders, master" replied the girl politely.

Yuko clapped his hand excitedly. "Yes, it worked!" he thought happily. "Now time to experiment on a few things". He sat up and grabbed his black jacket and handed it over to D.D Warrior Lady. "Here, wear this over your armor" he asked kindly, and the girl looked at him wide-eyed and puzzled, but ended up nodding and took the jacket from Yuko.

After having hesitantly put the coat on, the girl looked back up at Yuko uncomfortable. "I-It is done, m-master", she said stutteringly. "H-how does it look?"

Yuko smiled and nodded at her. "It looks good on you", he complimented, and D.D Warrior Lady surprisingly began blushing.

"Yes! Experiment 1 completed", thought Yuko proudly (Exp 1 = Trying to make her blush).

"Now, here is a pot of noodles", Yuko stated, and handed the girl his pre-heated pot of half eaten noodles. D.D Warrior Lady took it awkwardly and looked at the content strangely.

"I want you to try and finish it", declared Yuko, handing her a fork which he had been holding.

The girl nodded and started eating the tasteful noddles (with difficulty at first, since she didn't know how to eat noodles properly). After the first scoop of noodles, she smiled lightly and quickly ate the rest of the content. "Thank you, master. It was delicious", she claimed, and handed the empty cup back to Yuko.

"Yes! Experiment 2 and 3 completed", rejoiced Yuko to himself (Exp 2 and 3= Try and make her eat and smile).

Yuko took the cup from D.D Warrior Lady and place it on his night stand.

"Alright then, I'm glad you liked it. Now I think it's time for you to go back to your card", ordered Yuko, and the girl nodded and bow formally. She was about to take off the jacket when Yuko stopped her and told her to keep it on. The girl smiled and thanked him, and then turned into a small glowing ball that floated back into it's card.

Yuko quickly yanked the card off his duel disk and looked at the image, smiling happily at the sight. D.D Warrior Lady was still wearing his jacket, even in the picture.

"Final Experiment completed", thought Yuko cheerfully, and put the card back in his deck, before going back downstairs to spend the rest of the evening watching a movie with Jack and Crow.

_**Yuko: I hope you all found it to be a nice chapter and please...**_

_**Jack: (Spot light over Jack as he interrupts with his arms crossed, as intimidating music is played in the background) To protect the world from copying and pasting!**_

_**Crow: (Second spot light over Crow posing proudly) To unity all readers within our nation!**_

_**Jack: To announce the best fan fics of truth and love!**_

_**Crow: To extend our reach to the authors above!**_

_**Jack: Yuko!**_

_**Crow: Yuko!**_

_**Jack: Team 5d's blast off at the speed of light!**_

_**Crow: Review now or prepare to fight!**_

_**Leo: (Giant spot light as he jumping in between Jack and Crow) Review! That's right!**_

_**(Yuko, Akiza, Carly and Luna say nothing, to stunned by the over exaggerated performance)**_

_**Author: By the way, the phrases said by Jack, Crow and Leo were a parody of the Pokemon "Team Rocket" Dialogue...just in case you were unaware :P**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 21 : Face to Face**_

_**Author: I would personally like to thank all reader who have read this far through the story ^_^ I hope that so far, you have all liked it and will continue to read on! :D To all Yuko fans, at some point I am making a sort of "Fan Page!" for all those readers who want to know more about Yuko! XD The page will contain:**_

_**- Yuko's Deck Recipe**_

_**- Yuko's Past History**_

_**- Yuko's Personal Info**_

_**- Yuko's Cosplay Description**_

_**- Deleted Scenes**_

_**- Etc**_

_**I've already started on it and I can't wait to publish it soon!**_

_**Anyway, I've now spoiled the surprise -_- (sorry, I couldn't help myself from tell you all) so I'll now leave all you readers to read this next chapter! XD**_

_**(Thx again for reading up to this point of the story!)**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

It's been a week since Yuko had left the hospital and today, he was the first to wake up, since Yuko had decided to be the one to visit the criminal alone. He wrote a note telling Yusei where he was and left it on Yusei's forehead. Yuko then got his rucksack together (his duel disk packed inside) and ran out to his newly refined and functioning duel runner.

He hopped on to it and quickly put his helmet on, before pushing hard against the throttle, causing the bike to skid round and speed out the garage door towards the security police prison.

Before racing on to the New Domino City highway, Yuko passed his favorite coffee shop, and slowed down to wave at Stephanie while yelling out, "I'll come by in an hour or two, I promise". Stephanie chuckled and waved back at Yuko, who then continued to dash down the street.

Yuko managed to get to the security head quarters at 8:15am and noticed that not all the officers were in yet. He parked is duel runner at a small parking section in front of the head quarters and removed his helmet so to get a good view of the building. It looked similar to the Arcadia, however it wasn't as modern nor as tall. However, what was really impressive was the building close by which Yuko knew to be the prison sector. It was basically a massive block building that looked very plain and boring, but it was big none the less.

"It's huge!" thought Yuko in astonishment, and enter the head quarters via the front two glass doors.

As he stumbled around the entrance hall, Yuko found very little people on the inside, but eventually manage to spot someone he recognized, which happened to be Officer Trudge, who was close to the reception area, talking to a very pretty, light blue haired girl. She looked young, but was probably older than Yuko since it seemed like she was working here.

Yuko strolled over to them casually and interrupted the conversation. "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you both, but I have a request to fill from a friend. Will it be possible if I can visit one of your prisoners", asked Yuko politely.

Trudge looked at him strangely. "Well, if it isn't Yuko Tatsumi. I've been meaning to talk to you young man", he blurted out grumpily. The blue haired girl face-palmed herself and grabbed hold of Yuko arm.

"Oh Trudge, I told you to leave the problem alone. It's probably just been misplaced", she said sounding quite frustrated and tugged Yuko away from the now shrugging officer.

"Don't mind him. He's just suspicious about you since he can't find any record of you or your history. Of course, that sounds stupid, your identity is probably just replaced somewhere", said the blue, haired girl kindly, and turned round to smile at Yuko.

"The names Mina Simingtion. I used to work for Rex Goodwin and watch over Jack Atlas, but now I work part time in the Security Sector. By the way, I hear that your a friend of Jack's. How is Jack doing these days? Is he still hanging around with that Carly girl?" she asked, as she stared at Yuko with her curious, golden eyes.

Yuko scratched the back of his head and nodded lightly.

Mina shrugged, but then started dragging Yuko along with her again and out the front entrance of the headquarters. When they arrived at the front door of the security prison, Mina beamed a special entrance card against a small machine placed right beside the steel doors, which caused a miniature light above the machine to turn green and open the door in front of them.

"Well here it is Mr Tatsumi. I'm glad that I could assist you" said Mina happily.

Yuko nodded in appreciation.

"It's just down this corridor, you then take a right, afterwards a left and you'll meet up with the chief of this facility. Here is a permission slip which you will need to give in so to grant access. Oh, and one more question, are you carrying anything dangerous in that bag of yours?" asked Mina, as she pointed to Yuko's rucksack.

Yuko gulped, and quickly began to think of a lie. "Nope, only noddles", he slurred, and Mina began to stare oddly at Yuko, but then chuckled lightly and waved Yuko goodbye.

"Wait Mina", yelled Yuko, causing Mina to turn round with a surprised expression.

"I was wandering if...w-would you like to stop by at Yusei's at some point today", asked Yuko nervously, wanting to get to know Mina a little bit more. Mina smiled and blushed lightly. "I might come round to see how things are going, just not today", she replied, which caused Yuko to shrug.

"Ok then...yeah I guess I kinda got some things today too", Yuko chuckled awkwardly, causing Mina to smile and leave, while waving cheerfully at Yuko. After Yuko waved back at Mina, he then turned round to face a long corridor and entered through the heavily reinforced entrance, which closed slowly behind him.

Inside was cold and there wasn't much light. Yuko followed Mina's instructions and arrived at a big, sealed steel grey door. There was a small green button to the right of it and Yuko pressed it, hoping that the door would open to him, but instead came a voice spoke from a speaker above the button.

"Permission slip please", said the dull voice, and Yuko pushed the permission slip into a small mail box slit under the button, causing the door open after a few seconds.

As Yuko then walking inside, he found himself on a very luminous room (which look very much like an office), where a man was standing and staring through some windows in front of him, which presented a perfect view throughout the inside of the prison. Even if he had his back facing Yuko, it was still obvious that the man was tall, fat and had rather dark skin.

As Yuko slowly walked towards the center of the office, the man turned around to glare at Yuko, revealing a big black beard and mustache. He quickly studied Yuko's appearance with tired, judging eyes and sniffed. "Well now, who have we here?" he said grumpily.

"A visitor. I've come to visit this man here", said Yuko, holding out a picture of the criminal. The man looked at it with intimidating eyes.

"What is you business with this man?" he asked, eyeing Yuko carefully.

"I have a message for him from a friend", replied Yuko, trying his best to sound relaxed.

The man grunted. "Very well, I'm the chief of this sector therefore it's my job to ask these kind of questions. The names Armstrong, Mr Armstrong. I've been working on the police force for many years now, but was fired a few years back, and then re-hired once Goodwin was no longer in change. What's your name and story, young man?" he asked croakily.

"It's Yuko Tatsumi. I live in a house shared with Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan and Yusei Fudo", replied Yuko, the mention of Yusei Fudo's name causing Armstrong's to flinch, and mutter nervously to himself.

After having briefly answered a few more security questions, Yuko was lead to a small room, which was surprisingly split in two by a very thick glass wall. Armstrong pointed at a seat near the middle of the room opposite the glass and told Yuko to wait there, before closing the door behind him as he left Yuko quietly to himself.

Yuko sighed and waited for a few minutes in the most boring room he had ever been in, thinking about what more he could have said to Mina. However, his thoughts were then cut off as the door on the other side of the glass window opened and in walk the person, which Yuko had hoped never to see again. Now standing in front of Yuko, staring with cold turquoise eyes, was the criminal in the flesh.

Yuko froze at the sight of his enemy, while the cameras were focusing directly on the criminal and followed him every time he moved. Yuko gulped, but tried hard to maintain a merciless glare into the eyes of his foe, to show that he was still strong and well.

The criminal was the first to break the silence. "What are you doing here?" he asked slowly. Yuko knew that the conversation would be recorded by the police, and so he needed to watch out with what he was going to say.

"I don't suppose you remember Sayer, do you?" mumbled Yuko casually.

The criminal looked puzzled. "Oh course I do, but what does that have to do with anything?"

Yuko cleared his throat. "Sayer told me to come and thank you since he never got the chance to show his appreciation".

The criminals eyes widened. "Are you sure that's what he asked you to say?" asked the criminal curiously.

Yuko nodded and the criminal sighed. "Ok, I guess it's time".

The criminal walked closer to the glass where there was a small horizontal gap and handed Yuko a small and very flat package, which was wrapped in thin, white cloth.

"I have a message for Sayer which you must pass on. Tell him, do you remember midday yesterday where you were at the bottom, and that I was in the middle", said the criminal clearly to Yuko.

Yuko very hesitantly took the package and nodded. "I'll tell him", he replied strongly.

The criminal nodded. "Tell him those exact words", he said in a more gentle tone and smiled. Yuko was stunned, the criminal actually seemed like a kind guy all of a sudden, but the conversation was then put to a stop, as the door to Yuko's left side opened and an officer walk into the room.

"The conversation is now at an end. Mr Tatsumi, it's now time for you to leave, but Mr Armstrong would like to have a final word with you", said the officer unpleasantly.

Yuko walked out briskly and caught the criminal winking at him as he left. "Strange", thought Yuko, and was lead back down a corridor to where Armstrong was waiting for him.

"Mr Yuko", he boomed. "I was just observing the conversation and noticed that criminal scum give you something. Before you leave, you must show it to me", he said, turning away from the window.

Yuko nodded and unravelled the packaging, to find a monster card which was called "Detonator Dragon". Yuko raised an eyebrow, a little puzzled as to why the criminal gave him this card, and turned it round so that Armstrong could see it.

Armstrong looked at it suspiciously and huffed. "Fine, whatever. It's just a card. You may now go", he pointed at the steel door, Yuko bowing politely before exiting the prison.

"Why would the criminal. The person who inflict pain upon me, give me a card and wink at me?" thought Yuko confused, and looked back at the card. "Hmm, I better report back to Sayer at some point and give him the message".

_**Yuko: Don't forget to Review, Follow or add to Favourites! Thank you all for readings! XD**_

_**Carly: (showing photos to Mina, Akiza and Strphanie) ...and this is a photo of me at the beach with Jack last week! And this is him and me eating happily at the small restaurant just down the road.**_

_**Akiza: Awww, so cute! :3**_

_**(Stephanie and Mina glare at Akiza while Crow walks past and notices the photos)**_

_**Crow: What's cute. This photo? (Crow snatches a photo of Carly in a bikini at the beach)**_

_**Carly: Hey! Give it back! _**_

_**Crow: Yeah, your right! It is cute! I think I'll just keep this photo for now :)**_

_**Carly: Wait! Give it back! It's mine!**_

_**(Carly chases Crow upstairs, leaving Stephanie and Mina giggling)**_

_**Yuko: (sighs) Crow and bikini's...**_

_**Jack: We should just buy him a bikini! Maybe then he'll settle down.**_

_**Yusei: I couldn't agree more :3**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22 : Mood Changer**_

The sun was now beginning to shine, and Yuko quickly searched his pocket for his watch so to check the time. 9:25am.

"Perfect", he thought, putting the "Detonator Dragon" card into his deck box, and skipped over to where his magnificent cream coloured duel runner was parked. "I can finally go get my self some hot chocolate!"

He arrived at the cafe, La Green at 9:35am and was happy to find Stephanie waiting for him. Yuko parked his duel runner behind the cafe and hopped off, straightening out his clothes. He then took a seat at his regular table (where Jack used to sit) and waited anxiously for Stephanie to notice.

She smiled when she saw Yuko, and jogged over to him ready to take his order.

"Morning Yuko!" she said gleefully.

Yuko turned and smiled back. "Hi Stephanie!"

"Would you like the usual?" asked Stephanie, lightly giggling.

Yuko nodded and Stephanie quickly dashed back into the cafe.

"She's quite pretty today", thought Yuko, not having looked at Stephanie in that way before. "Maybe I should ask...", but all of a sudden Yuko's thoughts were cut off by Jack who took a seat at the same table opposite Yuko.

"Hey Yuko", he said grumpily. Yuko looked up at his blond friend with a surprised expression, as he noticed Jack's bright red face.

"What's wrong? Bad dream again?" asked Yuko curiously.

Jack sighed. "No. Good dream actually. The problem is Carly. Something...happened", he stuttered, now grabbing Yuko's attention.

Yuko's eyes widened and was waiting to expect the worst.

"What happened?" asked Yuko, starting to feel worried.

Jack inhaled and started to explain Yuko the situation.

_**Jacks story! ^_^ :**_

It was wednesday morning and Jack had just finished taking his morning shower. He quickly spiked up his hair and was about to make his way upstairs, when he passed Yusei who was sleeping with a note place over his forehead. Jack grabbed the note and read it quickly before placing it back over Yusei's head (not really having understood why Yuko had gone to the Arcadia). He then continued his way upstairs to find Yuko's bed empty, and passed Crow, who was still asleep, snoring loudly. He scuffed and was about to get changed when a thought popped into his head.

"Naa, screw this", he groaned, and threw his suit into the laundry bin. "I don't need to look formal today", he told himself, and went over to his closet. There were rows after rows of "white knight in shining armor" suits, causing Jack to moan softly. "Don't I have normal clothes", he sniggered, and closed his closet.

He then curiously strolled over to Yuko's closet and found tons of casual clothes all hanging together with jeans on the top shelf and boots at the bottom. Without thinking of any consequences, Jack pull out a sky blue shirt with buttons, short sleeves and a collar, with a pair of dark blue jeans and noticed in the corner of the closet a white jacket with a hoody attached to it.

"That looks ok, I guess", Jack told himself and put in on in no less then 2 seconds (a big difference compared to when he puts on his costume). He was not used to being dressed so quickly, nor getting dressed so informally and it felt strange, causing him to smirk lightly. He thought that the fabric was rather soft and it was all rather comfortable compared to what he usually wore. Jack then walked back down stairs after taking a pair of socks from Yuko's draws (without looking at them) and looked at the mirror in the bathroom.

"Not bad", he thought to himself admirably, and then strolled over to the fridge. It was empty. "Now that's just great. Why is Crow always to lazy to go shopping", he blurted out, and quickly put on the rainbow colored socks (hoping that no one would notice them) and walked out, slamming the door shut behind him to wake Crow up.

After 15 minutes of walking while passing all the judging eyes of all the passing people (no one had ever seen Jack in informal clothes before), Jack made it to a small super market, which he proudly entered. He found the place to be quiet, but rather small and not very modern.

"What a wreck", he whispered unkindly, and took a green plastic basket so to carry the items he wanted.

At first, Jack was confused as he didn't know where to go for what he wanted, and would accidentally go in circles from time to time. He had never been to a supermarket before, since he would always be served by other people and ended up asking for directions to an employee.

Eventually Jack started to pick out items off the shelves and dropped them into the basket he was holding. However, he would always cause other items to fall and never had the decency to pick them up. Jack was not really one for cleaning things up so by the time he was done shopping, the supermarket was a mess.

Jack ended up paying for all the groceries using Crows savings, and left the supermarket with two plastic bags in each hand.

Suddenly, as Jack exited the automatic doors, he bumped into Carly, not having seen her and accidentally knocking her over.

"Carly!?",said Jack in a rather surprised tone.

Carly was about to insult the clumsy person who had knocked her over, but immediately smiled as she found that it was Jack."Jack! I was just thinking about you. Wow, I love what your wearing today by the way", she complimented, while getting herself back on her two feet and hugged Jack hard.

Jack tried to hug her back, but with the bags in his hands, it was difficult...and awkward. "What are you doing here?" asked Jack curiously.

Carly let go and blushed, pressing her index fingers together nervously. "I was just about to go shopping and...um...I began to think about you.

Jack raised an eyebrow as if to say "why?"

Carly took a deep breath. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to hang out at some point...on Friday?"

Jacks eyes widened as he began to blush an intensifying red, then gulped and looked away from Carly's cute expression, trying to retain his feelings. "Um...I guess that's fine. At what time should we meet and where?" he said quiveringly, and Carly beamed in happiness.

"Um...the cinema maybe? I could come and pick you up at 6:00pm if you want?" replied Carly, causing Jack to nod nervously.

Carly smiled, and jumped clapping her hands, excited about the response. "Then it's a date!" she blurted out, and leaned over to hug Jack again, but tripped causing her round glass to unhook off her face, revealing the most beautiful sky blue eyes Jack had ever see.

Jack instinctively dropped the grocery bags and quickly caught her with both hands, causing Carly's lips accidentally meeting with Jack's. All of a sudden, Carly and Jack began blushing again as their lips were kissing, and Jack's body slowly began to overheat.

After 5 seconds, Carly was the first to back off and exhaled. "Oh Im...I-I...Oh...I'm really sorry...I...", she said stutteringly, completely embarrassed and beginning to feel very stupid. However, her apology was cut short as Jack lips reconnected to Carly's soft lips.

Carly cheeks continued to intensify with all shades of red as she felt her body being embraced by Jack strong, body built arms. She let her body go with the flow and accepted the kiss, wrapping her arms around Jacks muscular body, relieved to be finally kissing the man of her dreams.

**The End of Story XD :**

"...and now I don't know what to do!" Jack said in a panic to Yuko. "I don't know how to be a proper boyfriend! I don't know how to act on dates, nor am I the romantic type of guy' and now I can't stop thinking about Carly! You gotta help me Yuko, what do I need to do, and what is this feeling that's burning in my chest!" he complained, completely adjutant.

Yuko said nothing for a moment. He was just staring at Jack wide-eyed, astounded about what had just been explained to him and forced a smile. "Firstly, what did you do about my clothes?" asked Yuko, a little annoyed.

Jack looked away from Yuko's gaze, with a guilty expression. "They are...in my closet...at the moment..."

Yuko smirked. "Fine, whatever. Though now you owe me!" stated Yuko and Jack huffed, but nodded briskly.

"Secondly, why are you asking me to help you? I don't have a girlfriend, therefore I'm just as lost as you are? The person you need to talk to is probably Yusei", Yuko replied encouragingly, trying to hide the fact that he was beginning to feel rather jealous and that his blood was starting to boil with held rage.

Jack nodded understandingly. "Ok, your right. Sorry to bother you about this, Yuko. However, at least answer me this...what is this feeling?"

Yuko sighed and sniffed. "That feeling my friend, is called...Love".

**Yuko: I hope you all loved this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please Review, Follow or add to Favorites! It will help increase my motivation! :D**

**Carly: Oh hell no, Yuko!**

**Yuko: (innocent face) What's wrong?**

**Carly: Don't you dare publish that chapter! Nobody needs to know about what happened between me and Jack!**

**Yuko: Your fans want to know!**

**Carly: ...I have fans?**

**Yuko: Yep. You do now! ;)**

**Carly: Is that why you always write our conversations at the end of each chapter?**

**Yuko: Yes! So that the fans and readers can see what we are like at home!**

**Carly: Well then, get ready to write up what I'm now going to say!**

**Yuko: Oh no... O_O**

**Carly: Yuko! You are a (Censored words) and you should just go (More Censored words) you absolute pervert!**

**Yuko: Hey, now wait a minute! That's mean! :(**

**Carly: Well, your mean! Now publish the chapter already! T_T**

**Yuko: -_-**

**(Crow and Yusei had been sitting and listening from the couch the whole time with shocked expressions)**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23 : Revelations**_

After Jack left, Stephanie came back with a mug of Yuko's favorite hot chocolate in her hand.

"Here you go, Yuko", she said kindly, and placed it in front of Yuko, the smell of coco filling up his nostrils, causing him to shudder happily.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it", he replied happily, and handed her money to pay for the drink. Stephanie refused once again and Yuko sighed. "Alright, even if you don't want money, I need to pay you back some how! What is it that you want from me instead?" asked Yuko sternly.

Stephanie suddenly turned all red and looked down at her feet timidly. "Um...If...If you really want to pay me back somehow, then w...would you like to...", Stephanie took a deep breath, and could feel her cheeks begin to heat up.

"Yuko, could you please go out on a date with me instead!" she yelled, her face now as red as a red hot chilly pepper.

Yuko blushed at the response and gulped. It was nothing to what he had expected and he didn't know how to respond. "Y...you would like t...to go on a date with m...me?" he asked, stunned by the fact that someone had just asked him the exact question which he thought never to be asked by anyone.

Stephanie nodded quickly, her eyes tightly closed as if she was afraid to be rejected. Yuko smiled at the fact that Stephanie would always make a really cute face whenever she was acting shy, and scratched the back of his messy white hair.

"Of course. I'd love to go on a date with you", he replied comfortingly, causing Stephanie opened her eyes and blinked a few times.

"Wait. What?" she said, puzzled by the fact the everyone would always reject her.

"I said that I would love to go on a date you, Stephanie", repeated Yuko nervously, and Stephanie started to smile lightly.

"You would?" she asked softly.

Yuko nodded.

Stephanie continued to blush and instinctively bowed down. "Thank you so much for accepting. Do you wanna meet tomorrow?" she said formally, and Yuko smirked.

"Tomorrow's fine, I think. I'll meet up with you at the town plaza at 1:00pm. Does that sound good", he asked shyly.

Stephanie looked up and nodded quickly, her body overheating and blushing uncontrollably, and she dashed back into the cafe, smiling happily to herself.

Yuko chuckled and gulped down his hot chocolate easily since it had had time to cool down. He was finally going to be going on a date for the first time in his life!

As Yuko hastily finished the rest of hot coco, he got up and hastily rushed back to his duel runner, practically skipping with joy. He decided not to put on his helmet and streamed down towards the Arcadia, confident that nothing was gonna take away his happiness today!

When Yuko arrived at the Arcadia, he practically ran towards the reception area. The girl behind the desk looked a Yuko surprised. "You seem happy sir? What can I do for you", she asked politely.

"I've just come to see Sayer! Is it possible that he can see me now", asked Yuko cheerfully.

The green haired girl nodded and Yuko took the elevator to the big, bronze door that lead to Sayers office. He knocked on it frequently and the door creaked open, just like it had done before.

Yuko ran inside and found Sayer behind his desk, sipping on some black coffee. He looked up at Yuko puzzled by the fact the Yuko was smiling. "Well?" he asked casually.

"I did it, and here is the proof", said Yuko, handing Sayer the card. Sayer's eyes widened at the card and he quickly placed his coffee on his desk. He then cleared his throat and stared up at Yuko with his intimidating smokey grey eyes. "Did he say anything? Like a message?" asked Sayer curiously.

Yuko paused and after a few seconds, he remembered the message. "Oh yes, he told me to tell you - do you remember midday yesterday, when you were at the bottom and I was in the middle?

Sayer repeated the message a few times to himself and sighed. "Very well, I guess it's time".

Yuko looked at Sayer confused and Sayer smirked as he noticed the expression. "Yuko, it seems that you have been picked to do a special job. I will pay you well if you accept".

Yuko felt confused. "A job? What is it?"

Sayer smiled. "I need you to break that criminal out of jail!"

Yuko's eyes widened as he froze. "You want...me...to..."started Yuko before being cut off by Sayer.

"That card the criminal gave you will enable him to escape, and because he gave it to you, he wants you to be the one to break him out. The message which he told you is meant to mean the opposite of how to get him out. In this case, he said- do you remember midday yesterday, when you were at the bottom and I was in a middle- is meant to signify - tomorrow at midnight, remember to come and get me from the top while I'll be waiting in my cell, which is somewhere in the middle - in this case, top means roof and middle probably means the 7th or 8th floor", explained Sayer, as if he were "Sherlock Holmes".

Yuko fell back and landed on his buttocks, lost for words. "Why? Why would he want me to do this", he whispered, now knowing why the criminal winked at Yuko back at security prison.

Sayer sifted his shoulders and smirked. "Dunno. It's ok though. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'll do it myself if I have to", said Sayer grinningly.

Yuko looked back up at Sayer. "Wait, just answer me this. Why would you or me want to break out this criminal...this murderer out of prison? He's a bad person who committed many crimes! Why should we help him escape?" asked Yuko curiously.

Sayer got up and when over to his right towards a small sink so to place his empty cup under the tap.

"There is something particularly special about this criminal", Sayer started softly, "he was the creator of that duel disk that's in that rucksack of yours. He knows all the secrets to it too".

Yuko got up from the ground and wiped the dirt off the back of his jeans. "What?" he asked, stunned at what he was hearing.

Sayer laughed. "You see , that person that everyone refers to as a criminal is another person entirely. He used to work here 47 years ago and created that duel disk, which causing him to get fired".

Yuko coughed. "47 years ago? How old was he?"

"He was 19 years old", Sayer answered. "I never got to know him since I wasn't part of the Arcadia at the time, but he was famous for his work and for his amazing dueling skills. He was a model to many", Sayer stated, and went back limping with his crutches towards his seat.

Yuko looked as Sayer astounded. "No no, that can't be true. I saw him today. He looks like he's barely 20", exclaimed Yuko, and Sayer began to laugh hysterically.

"Of course! Ever since he took back that duel disk not long ago, he's now 20 years old again!" yelled Sayer gleefully.

Yuko's jaw dropped. "How? Who is this criminal? What's his name", demanded Yuko and Sayer sniggered.

"That criminals real identity...", said Sayer and paused to build the tension, ...is Zane Truesdale".

**Yuko: So there you have it, folks! Not only do I get a date, but its turns out that the criminal is the famous "Zane Truesdale"! Please Reveiw, Follow and add to Favourite, because this story is just going to keep getting better and better! :D**

**Stephanie: Hey Yuko! Wanna be my tag dueling partner?**

**Yuko: Ok, but who are we tag dueling against?**

**Stephanie: Yusei and Jack!**

**Yuko: ...are you serious!? T_T**

**Stephanie: Oh come On! PLEASE! It'll be fun! :3**

**Yuko: Stephanie...listen carefully. Yusei is unbeatable, and with the help from Jack...we may as well just give up!**

**Stephanie: ...Scardy cat!**

**Yuko: I'm not scared!**

**Stephanie: Prove it, Scardy cat!**

**Yuko: Ok ok fine! I'll be your tag dueling partner! _**

**Stephanie: Yay! ^_^**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24 : Mission Impossible**_

Yuko didn't know what to say. He had read books and magazines about Zane and his victories when he was younger, but stopped reading them when he learned that Zane went missing. He even remembered watching the ceremony on Tv which had taken place in the Kaiba Dome, but now apparently after 47 years, Zane is in fact the criminal which had tried to kill Yuko!

Yuko stared blankly at Sayer, and then lowered his head to look down at his boots. "Is rescuing a dueling hero/criminal really worth the risk?" thought Yuko, trying to come up with a decision, as he fiddled around with fingers. He then remembered Zane's attitude back at the security prison, and how he had smiled and winked at Yuko.

Yuko took a deep breath and began scratching the back of his head uncomfortably. Ok, I'll do it. I'll help him to brake out, but this better be worth the risk!" grunted Yuko, and Sayer clapped his hands in approval.

"Don't worry, my friend. Here's the cheque that you'll be receiving if you succeed", said Sayer cheerfully, and handed Yuko a small white piece of paper.

Yuko's eyes widened with astonishment as he studied the long number written down.

"W...well, I must say that's...very generous of you", stuttered Yuko, and Sayer smiled at the compliment.

"Oh and one more thing", said Sayer quickly, and handed Yuko a card. It was a Spell card which read "Emergency Provisions ". Yuko took it and looked at Sayer oddly.

"I noticed that you have 4 ribs there that need fixing, therefore this card will help you if you need any extra bandages", stated Sayer grinningly and Yuko looked at it, a little confused about what he meant, but nodded in gratitude.

He then put the card in his pocket and turned back to stare into Sayer's mysterious eyes. "So what's the plan?"

It was now midnight, and Yuko was now just outside the the security sector prison, hiding in a public bush. He was wearing a pair of thick black trousers, a black jumper and a black hood over his head which Sayer had given him for this mission (though he decided to keep his rainbow colored socks on since they were comfortable).

Yuko had already passed by at Yusei's to tell him that he already went to visit the criminal and that he would come home late tonight. Yusei and Akiza didn't really approve, but let him go without asking too many questions.

It felt bizarre, to go and break the law so to aid in a jail break, just to get some answers. "Wow, I really must have nothing better to do", commented Yuko to himself, and pulled out a piece of paper with the instructions that Sayer had given to him before leaving.

Yuko shone a small torch at it and read the first instruction - Get on to the roof of the prison without being seen by anyone.

Yuko shrugged. "Easier said that done", he thought and noticed something written in brackets- (Use Zane's duel disk).

Yuko opened his rucksack and pulled out the strange duel disk with only one monster card zone, attaching it quietly to his left arm. He then took out his deck out of his black deck box (which was firmly hooked on to his belt) and began to look through the cards for anything that could help him get up on to the roof (given that it wasn't too strong). As Yuko quickly shuffled through his deck, he found a card called "Speed Bird".

"Perfect", he thought, and without hesitating he summoned the monster on to the duel disk.

Suddenly a flash of light burst out of his duel disk and a medium sized bird flew out of the card and landed on the ground in front of him. It looked very similar to a dinosaur and it seemed rather strong, but Yuko had expected the monster to be a little bigger. As Yuko was about to remove "Speed Bird" off the monster card space (considering that the monster was too small), he heard a pair of approaching footsteps and assumed that the light from his disk had caused suspicious security guards to come and investigate. Yuko had no choice, he'd have to rely on "Speed Bird".

"Can you carry me?" asked Yuko quickly to his monster, and the giant bird flew up on to Yuko, digging it's claws into his shoulders, causing him yelp in pain. The next thing Yuko noticed was that his body began lifting itself off the ground and was getting dragged into the air above the security headquarters.

Yuko gasped, and started to panic at the height he was now at and hissed lightly as the claws dug deeper into his shoulder. Yuko then pointed over at the prison roof, trying to directed the giant bird.

"That way", he groaned, trying to overcome the pain and his bird swooped down at incredible speed, causing Yuko's hood to almost fly off his head. The bird then stopped a few feet above the flat roof and dropped him, causing Yuko to land face first on to the concrete floor.

Yuko moaned softly and felt the giant bird land on his back, squawking happily. "Well done", he mumbled, and removed the card from his duel disk, causing his monster to turn into a white glowing ball and return to it's card.

Yuko got up slowly and felt a small bump on his forehead. "Crap", he thought and lifted one of his hands to rub the bump lightly. Suddenly, he felt another jolt of pain shoot from his shoulders. He noticed holes in his jumper and realised that the claws of his monster must have penetrated his skin, causing some blood to drip out.

"Well, that's just perfect", thought Yuko sarcastically and sat up, putting the card back into his deck. "Though at least, I'm now on the roof".

Yuko looked through his deck again and noticed the Spell card "Emergency Provisions". He had thought about trying it at some point and placed it over the monster card zone. Nothing happened.

"Hmm, Ok. Now I know that that's the zone which is only for monsters", he stated, and slid the card into one of the Spell and Trap card zones encircling the monster card zone.

A small light beamed and a first aid kit popped out of the light, dropping out in front of Yuko.

"Wow, now that pretty impressive", Yuko told himself and opened the box, to find it filled with all sorts of medical remedies, bandages and plasters. Yuko smiled and removed his black jumper, relieving his white T-shirt now stained with blood. He removed it and washed his wounds with disinfectant, plastering the holes on his shoulders afterwards.

Yuko then closed the box and removed the Spell card from it's zone. The box quickly vanished, but the bandages he had put over his shoulders stayed.

"Hmm, so the content stays", he thought to himself happily and put his T-shirt into his rucksack. Yuko put his black jumper back over him, covering his naked torso and continued to search though his deck.

He soon came across D.D Warrior Lady, who was still wearing his favorite black jacket. Yuko chuckle quietly to himself and summoned her.

D.D Warrior Lady immediately appeared in front of him, kneeling as she held tightly on to a laser sword. She looked up noticing Yuko and bowed politely. "What are your order's master".

Yuko pointed over to the glass at the center of the roof which allowed light to enter, illuminating the inside of the prison. "I want you to make a hole in that glass without smashing it. I want the process to be discreet", commanded Yuko. The girl nodded at the command and walked hastily towards the roof window. She then knelt down against the glass and began to cut easily through the window with her laser sword, forming a circle while keeping the other hand over the circular glass plate that she was creating.

Yuko walked over to observe the work and notice the circle being complete, but instead of the glass plate falling inwards, the girl lifted the glass with her glove stuck firmly against the glass plate, and placed it beside the hole which she had created.

"It is done, master" she said formally, and Yuko looked at her, amazed by how she had completed her work so effectively.

"Wow, that was very well done!" complimented Yuko, causing D.D Warrior Lady to blushed lightly. "Um..um th...thank you m...master", she stuttered and kneeled. "I was only obeying orders".

Yuko tugged on to the jacket and pulled the girl back up quickly, causing her to nervously looked back up at Yuko, confused by the sudden gesture.

"You don't need to be bowing down to me all the time. Just act natural. I'm just a friend! Ok?", mentioned Yuko as he sighed , catching D.D Warrior Lady by surprise, who stared oddly into Yuko's comforting chestnut eyes. "Friend?"

"Oh, and one more thing. Do you have a name? I mean, like a proper name?" asked Yuko curiously, and the girls eyes widened.

"Umm...no, not really", she replied nervously, not used to having this sort of conversation.

Yuko shrugged. "Well, that's no good. In that case, let me give you one!" he said cheerfully, and started to think of what name best suited D.D Warrior Lady.

"Master. It's ok. I don't really need a name. You can just call me D.D Warrior Lady", she said shyly.

"Nonsense. I have time. It's only 12:39pm. Now let me think", murmured Yuko, his palm held up against his chin.

"What will your new name be?".

D.D Warrior Lady stood in front of her master awkwardly while Yuko was trying to pick a name. Suddenly a name popped into Yuko's and his expression enlightened.

"That's it! It's perfect!", he said happily and turned back to face the girl. "Your name will now be Sakura!"

The girl looked at Yuko's kind smile in astonishment and blushed. "Sa...Sakura?"

"Yep! Well, do you like it?" asked Yuko excitedly.

D.D Warrior Lady went silent as the name seemed familiar to her, and all of a sudden, an old forgotten memory flashed before her eyes:

~Quickly! This way so that we can open the portal!~

~Master...please...be careful...~

D.D Warrior lady jerked as she snapped back into reality.

"Hey...are you ok?" asked Yuko, a little worried about the girls sudden reaction.

D.D Warrior Lady didn't say anything for a moment, confused by the sudden vision that had just been revealed to her. She then looked up at her master and took a deep breath, trying to ignore the strange occurrence.

"Already my master has given me clothing and now he's picked a name for me? What's with this master? Why is he treating me as if I were a human? All other her masters didn't. This ones...different", she thought, and began to smile lightly.

"I...I like it, master", she replied agreeably and Yuko smiled proudly.

"Well then Sakura, how would you advise me to get down into the prison facility without dropping down through that opening in the window and turning into a pancake", said Yuko, pointing at the opening made by Sakura.

Sakura handed out her hand. "May I please search my masters deck", she asked formally.

Yuko nodded and handed his deck to her. Sakura looked through it briefly, and eventually pulled out a card, holding it in between her two main fingers, revealing it to Yuko.

Yuko recognized it instantly as he shone the torch over it. It was "Scapegoat".

Yuko smirked and chuckled lightly, scratching the back of his head. "Um, I'm sorry, but I don't see how that will help me?" asked Yuko grinningly.

Sakura reached out for Yuko's arm and inserted the Spell card into the Spell and Trap card zone of the duel disk. Another flash of light appeared and 4 floating goats floated out of the card, each about the size of a large beach ball.

Yuko eyed them closely and sniggered at them in amazement. "They float", he commented, and held out his hand to stroke one of them. The fur was surprisingly soft, which caused Yuko to get goosebumps, causing him to giggle softly.

Sakura felt one of the goats land on her head and looked at Yuko indifferently. Yuko glanced at the girl and grinned uneasily.

"So you want me to sit on them or something?" Yuko joked.

Sakura nodded.

Yuko's smile quickly faded. "Wait. Really?"

After some convincing from Sakura, Yuko decided to try and sit on the blue goat, causing the 3 other scape goats to float under him to help support Yuko's weight. To Yuko's surprise, he started floating and gripped tightly on to the Scape goat soft fur, a little nervous with heights.

After a few moments, Yuko took a deep breath and looked at the opening in the window. He then turned to face Sakura. "You ready to go back?" he asked innocently as he pointed at Sakura's card.

Sakura nodded and turned into a small ball of light which hovered back into the empty imaged card. Yuko took the card off the monster card zone and noticed something different about the card, which made him smile. The cards name was no longer D.D Warrior Lady, instead it now read "D.D Sakura" written in gold writing.

"Wow, now that's something else!" he commented gleefully, and began to lower himself through the opening, entering the prison so to complete his dangerous mission.

**Yuko: Yes! I know it's a dangerous mission, but it was totally worth it! XD Don't forget to Review! Follow! Or add to Favorites! :D**

**Jack: Oh come on! Now that's what I call cheating! _**

**Yuko: (sighs) Ok, what's up guys!**

**Crow: Jack's just angry...because I keep beating him on "Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm"!**

**Jack: This games a load of Sh*t!**

**Crow: Well, so is "Mario Kart"! -_-**

**Yusei: Guys please! I'm working here!**

**Akiza: Why can't you two just settle the score with a duel!**

**Jack: Fine! Crow I challenge you to a duel, and if I win then you'll be the one to go food shopping!**

**Crow: Ok, fine! I'll duel you...after one more match of Naruto! :3**

**Jack: ...Fine, but this time, I'm playing as "Naruto"! T_T**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25 : A Great Escape**_

As Yuko descended down into the heart of the prison, he was surprised to find that there were no security guards around.

"There watch guard probably fell asleep", thought Yuko, a little relieved.

He reached for the instructions from his back pocket, allowing his hand to brush gently against the soft, fluffy fur of the Scape goats and read the next objective.

- Lower down to the 7th floor and find Zane-

Yuko looked around and counted the floor numbers, eventually reaching the 7th floor and hopped quietly off the Scape goats on to a grey concrete bridge, which was center in the middle of the giant prison, with several other bridges below him.

He decided to keep the Scape goats activated in case he need to make a quick get away and slowly began tiptoeing around the floor so to find some indication of Zane's prison cell.

After 10 minutes, Yuko was about to start searching on the floor above him when he heard a whisper.

"Psst. Over here".

He spun round and found a hand waving through some bars and so he started lightly jog towards the whisper, the goats now following him closely.

When he arrived, Yuko noticed a dark figure standing tall behind the cell bars, wearing rather damaged, street clothes. Yuko shone his torched and recognized that it was the criminal's cold eyes and pale face, Zane Truesdale.

"Took you long enough", complained Zane, and Yuko huffed as he reached out for the instructions, but was stopped by Zane's tight grip.

"The last instructions say to do exactly what I now tell you to do!" he commanded, and Yuko nodded quiveringly. "Good. Now I want you summon Detonator Dragon to explode the bars that I'm standing behind", he ordered and decided to stand back.

Yuko took a deep breath and reached out for the card.

He took a few steps back and summoned it quickly causing a bright light to flash, which awoke a few prisoners.

"Detonator Dragon! I want you to blow up those bars", yelled Yuko and the dragon flew down and dropped a rather large round bomb, which immediately exploded, causing the bars to break and fire to burst out from the explosion.

The floor vibrated from the shock and the prison alarm started to ring, loudly in Yuko's ears.

Zane jumped over the fire and grabbed on to Yuko's jumper, almost causing him to tripped. He then noticed the scape goats hovering a few feet away from where was he was standing and chucked Yuko over to them. The goats caught Yuko and Zane followed, landing on top of Yuko, causing him to grunt in pain.

As the security guards began to flood the bottom floor, Zane ordered the goats to rise out of the opening and they began floated up slowly (since carrying 2 people was pretty heavy).

Zane then stood up casually and let Yuko out from under him, who sat up and rubbed his back in agony. He noticed the security guards closing in as they climb up the stairs, while the ones holding guns began to take aim. There was a lot of shouting and yelling building up from the prisoners in their prison cells, and all of a sudden a warning shot was fired from one of the security guards, almost catching Zane off balance (who was standing on his two feet with his arms crossed, so to give Yuko some space to sit).

Yuko began to heavily breath, afraid of getting shot any time soon, but could tell from Zane's indifferent expression that he didn't care about the guns, and was only mildly agitated at the slow speed which the Scape goats were rising.

"Hold it right there!" yelled a booming voice from one of the security chiefs, which Yuko assumed was Armstrong. "You are assisting in the escape of a dangerous criminal. If you don't stop now, we will arrest you and you will be sentenced for imprisonment!"

Zane turned to Yuko. "Do not listen to these bastards. The police will arrested you either way", he said grumpily.

The security police began to slowly catch up as they sprinted up the stairs towards Yuko, and a few seconds later, he once again heard the chief's booming voice. "You were warned..."

Suddenly, Yuko could hear the crackling sounds of guns open fire, but to his surprise, the Scape goats deflected the bullets away as they bounced off their skin. Yuko laughed nervously, shaking at the fact that he was being fired upon and quickly reached for his deck to look for any protective support.

He gasped a sigh of relief to find "Shield Wing" and quickly summoned it on to his duel disk. After a flash of light, out of the card came two long, diamond covered wings that wrapped around Yuko and Zane, and a small skinny green dragon came forth, cocooning both itself and it's master (Zane included)

He couldn't help, but notice Zane smirk at Yuko discreetly, causing Yuko to grin lightly as he wiped the sweat that was now dripping from his forehead.

Yuko and Zane were almost out through the exit in the window, when Zane noticed the window starting to get covered by a layer of a thick steel wall, blocking the way out of this prison and keeping both him and Yuko from escaping.

Zane glared at it. "They can be so provocative sometimes", snarled Zane, and reach down into his shoe, pulling out a card (nearly falling off the Scapegoats), while the bullets continued to fire at them, making collision sounds as they smashed against Shield Wings protective wings.

"Hang in there buddy", encouraged Yuko to his monster, and found Zane holding out a card in front of him which read "Rocket Pilder".

"Activate it so that we can blast a hole in that barrier", shouted Zane and Yuko instinctively nodded, not properly understanding why he need to activate it.

Yuko placed it on his duel disk and a rocket instantly shot out from the card, being directed by Zane as he pointed it over to the steel wall above them.

The rocket streamed towards the wall and exploded as it collided, causing the steel layer to erupt and fall apart, shard hitting the guards who had lessened the shooting since they were now out of range. Yuko looked up and was surprised when he noticed that the rocket had blasted a huge hole in the broken steel wall.

"Not a bad hit!" complimented Zane proudly, as the Scape goats made it through the opening, slowly exiting the prison facility. Yuko felt a light breeze of cold wind brush against his hair and began to breath the midnight fresh air. He then sighed and collapsed on to his back while Zane directed the Scapegoats towards the Arcadia, carrying the two with them.

It had all been too much for Yuko. He had planned on breaking Zane out of prison discreetly, but it didn't matter anymore. Yuko had completed his mission, and slowly closed his eyes, allowing his now fainted body to rest, and hoping that when he woke up, he'd be back in the comfort of Yusei's home.

**Yuko: Super Yuko to the rescue! :P I hope that you all liked the way I presented this action scene (since it's the first time I've tried writing these kind of scenes) and I hope that you all might consider Reviewing! Following! Or adding to Favorites below!**

**Zane: Hey Yuko! You want to play twister with me, Jack and Carly?**

**Yuko: Wait! Jacks playing?**

**Jack: No, I'm not! -_-**

**Carly: Oh please will you play Jack! It'll be fun!**

**Jack: No! There no way that I am going to play this childish game!**

**Zane: And "Mario Kart" isn't childish? :)**

**Jack: ...**

**Crow: He's got a point there, Jack.**

**Jack: Fine! I'll play, but Yuko needs to play too! :(**

**Yuko: (sighs) Ok! I'll play, as long as Carly doesn't tickle me like last time T_T**

**Carly: That wasn't me! That was Jack!**

**Jack: :3**

**Yuko and Zane: O_O !**


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26: Safe and Sound. **_

**Author: This is a message to all readers who have read this far into the story and still want to read more! Thank you soooo much for reading this far and get ready for the Yuko Fan Page! (Coming out as the next chapter!) XD Anyway, that is all...for now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D**

Yuko opened his eyes and found himself staring at a very familiar grey ceiling. He blinked a few times and turned his head to his side where to his surprised, finds Jack and Crow both sleeping on chairs, their heads resting on the round kitchen table in front of them. Yuko also noticed Akiza sleeping at the foot of the couch which Yuko was resting on, while Yusei's sleeping head was placed on Yuko's chest, covered over with a blue blanket.

"Strange", thought Yuko, quite amused at the sight and nudged Yusei slightly so to wake him up. Yusei groaned and slowly sat up, opening one eye while Yuko sat up and yawned, stretching his arms and allowing the pain from his shoulders to inflict throughout his body.

Yusei blinked and his expression enlightened as he noticed that Yuko had finally woken up.

"Yuko! Your awake! Thank God!" he exclaimed grinningly, and patting Yuko gently on his shoulder.

Yuko smirked and rubbed his right eye sleepily. "Well, of course I'm awake. Why are you so surprised? Did you think I died or something?" mocked Yuko.

Yusei went silent and shrugged, then nodded lightly.

Yuko looked at him confused. "Why would you think that? What happened?"

All of a sudden, Akiza moaned and slowly woke up from the noise of the starting conversation. She looked over at Yuko and her eyes widened with joy. "Yuko, your awake" she yelled cheerfully, and jumped over to hug him. Yuko felt her smooth soft body pressing down against his chest, causing a few strokes of pain to strike from his chest and down through his body, but he hugged her back, trying to ignore the pain and felt a little surprised by the reaction.

As he hugged her, Yuko noticed his right arm all bandaged up into a cast.

"Whoa! What's this", he quickly asked, and Akiza stopped hugging Yuko and turned to study the cast over Yuko's arm.

"Oh, that um...that's there because...", Akiza couldn't finish and so Yusei continued.

"You were shot, in the arm", he remarked softly.

Yuko looked at his cast, confused from the response . "I was shot? How did that happen?"

Yusei stared at Yuko with worried eyes. "A man named Zane claimed to have found you and saw that you were attacked by a gang of guys. He stepped into help you and saved you, but one of those guys had a gun and shot you in the arm. Zane beat the rest of them up and reported them to the security police. I must say, he was in a pretty bad state as well when he carried you in. Next time, come back home sooner", he explained mockingly, but with rather worried cobalt eyes.

Suddenly, Yuko remembered about what happened yesterday night. The prison break. The escape plan. Yuko assumed that the story Zane must have explain to Yusei and the group was only a cover up the real event, therefore Yuko knew that he had to play along.

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I was on my way to the card store at the time", he lied and noticed Jack and Crow begin to wake up.

Crow jumped out of his seat when he saw Yuko fully awake. "Yuko! Your awake! How are feeling?" he asked hyperactively.

Yuko scuffed. "Let me think. I have two broken ribs an two cracked ribs, a bump on the head, holes in my shoulders and a broken arm because I was shot! So yeah...overall I'm fine!" he claimed jokingly, causing Yusei to smirk and Akiza to giggle.

Jack scratched the back of his head and looked away guiltily. "Umm, Yuko. I think that you may have missed out something".

Yuko looked at Jack oddly and Akiza slowly went over to her small hand bag and took out a small hand mirror. She then hesitantly gave it to Yuko, who gulped, already assuming what he was about to see. "Please don't let it be a broken nose", he thought, and closed his eyes, before facing the mirror to reflect his face. He then slowly opened one eye and notice something black around his left eye. He then opened both eyes and smirked. "Is that it? I have a black eye?" said Yuko lightly. Akiza giggled as she lay close to Yuko and turned to face Jack.

"Well, come on then. Tell him" she said, causing Jack to sigh shamefully.

"Fine!" Jack replied frustrated. "Yuko, I must confess something that you won't like to hear" he started and gulped.

"W...when Zane bought you to us, I was helping him in take you up to your bed, but then I tripped and let go, causing you to fall back down the stairs and bump your eyes against the...", Jack turned and noticed a tool box at the bottom of the stairs. He pointed at it and continued. "You bumped your eye against that tool box which Crow put down next to the bottom step!" yelled Jack, and turned to blame Crow.

"What! That wasn't what happened!" repelled Crow, causing Yusei and Akiza to start chuckling loudly.

"Nice try Jack", complimented Yusei, and Jack snuffed proudly.

Crow pointed at Jack accusingly. "This idiot thought that punching you in the eye would wake you up!"

Jack quickly cut Crow off. "I accidentally punched Yuko in the eye!" he corrected, and Yuko started to chuckle along with Yusei and Akiza.

"It Ok, Jack" said Yuko, and looked back into the mirror. "At least you didn't break my nose or anything", he joked, "but seriously, punching me in the face!? That was your best idea!" said Yuko, now rather grumpy, while Jack huffed and continued to argue with Crow

Yuko (as beat up as he was) sighed in relief, and could feel that he was finally much closer to his friends then he had ever expected to be. He now felt as if he was officially a part of their group of friends, and was ready to make them proud (if only he practiced a bit more on his dueling skills). All this after 1 week!

"By the way", interrupted Yuko, "Where is Zane at the moment?" asked Yuko curiously.

Yusei got up and pointed up stairs where Yuko could hear the faint snores of a tired duelist. Yuko smiled and was happy to find that Zane hadn't run away. Even if Zane was a criminal, Yuko felt that there was still some good in him. However, there was one last thing which really bugged Yuko as the group continued their discussion.

"Why didn't the others recognize that Zane was the criminal?"

_**Yuko: Finally! Now it's time for Part 2 of this adventure (or season two if you prefer)! :3 I hope that you've all enjoyed this story so far! :D Please Review! Follow! Or add to Favorites!**_

_**Jack: Wow! 26 chapters is not bad, Yuko!**_

_**Yuko: Thank you!**_

_**Crow: You might finally get fan girls!**_

_**Yuko: Ok, I think your over-exaggerating a little bit there, Crow! :3**_

_**Carly: Yeah! Since this isn't a story which Yuko invented, it's a story which actually happened to all of us! -_-**_

_**Yuko: Yes, I know, but I could actually be bothered to write it down!**_

_**Jack: Good Job! ;)**_

_**Carly: This is stupid! T_T**_

_**Yuko: What is this! Opposite Day!? Why are you, Jack giving me compliments for once and you, Carly insulting me!**_

_**(Everyone exchanges glances)**_

_**Crow: Yep! It's definitively Opposite Day!**_

_**Yuko: X3**_


	27. Yuko Fan Page!

_**Author: I just want to thank you to all you readers for reading my story up to this point! I hope that none of you thought it was boring, and I will do my best in writing the next season (That's right! You have all only read season 1! ;P).**_

_**I still have a whole load of chapters coming up and the story only gets better (Yuko might finally get a girlfriend :D). As the plot of the story develops, you may find some old characters from previous Yugioh series appear(spoilers much :3).**_

_**Anyway, enough of my blathering! I hope that all readers will love this super, special, awesome, chocolaty, fudge-coated, mega FAN PAGE! XD (Quote: Yugioh Abridged :S)**_

_**And once again, thank you all and enjoy! XD XD**_

**_Yuko's Profile:_**

Age: 17

Birthday: 23rd August

Birth Sign: Virgo

Hair: White & Long (Check story front cover :3)

Eyes: Chestnut Brown

Hobbies: Reading (Manga Books)

Personality: Casually Free Spirited

Favorite Foods: Sandwiches (Panini, Toasties, anything similar) and Noodles

Favorite Drinks: Hot Chocolate

_Other info:_

- Right-handed,

- Hates contact sports (Rugby, etc)

- Doesn't know when a convocation is awkward

- Hates getting a haircut

- Loves dogs

- Hates Cats

- Sleep talks...a lot

_**Deck Recipe:**_

Type the names of these cards into google if you want to find out more about them. Yuko concentrates more on defensive tactics compared to offense. This is not his complete deck, since he is only using spare cards that were given to him, but it's evolving.

_Tuner Monsters (2):_

- Magna Drago x1 (Discreet gift from Jack)

- Hanawata x1 (Gift from Luna)

_Monsters (18):_

- Shield Wing x1 (Gift from Yusei - Check deleted scenes below)

- Dandylion x1 (Gift from Akiza)- Check deleted scenes below)

- A & D Changer x1 (Gift from Itzuki)

- Rose Fairy x1 (Gift from Annie)

- Gigastone Omega x1

- Speed Bird x1

- Watapod x1

- D.D Warrior Lady x1 (Now called D.D Sakura)

- Detonator Dragon x1 (Gift from Zane)

- Masked Dragon x3

- Cyber tech Alligator x1

- Interplanetarypurpleythorny Dragon x1

- Morphing Jar x1

- Doppelwarrior x1

- Cosmic Compass x1

- Phantom Skyblaster x1

_Spells (12):_

- Emergency Provisions x1 (Gift from Sayer)

- Scape Goat x1

- Stray Lambs x2

- Mystical Space Typhoon x1

- Token Sundae x2

- Monster reincarnation x1

- Creature Swap x1

- Half Shut x1

- That Wacky Magic! x1

- Swords of Revealing Light x1

_Traps (8):_

- Violent tornado x1

- Token Stampede x2

- Torrential Tribute x1

- Trap Stun x1

- Call of the Haunted x1

- Defense Draw x1

- Kunai with Chain

_Synchro Monsters:_

- Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon x1

- Scared Warrior x2 (Check deleted scenes below)

_Side Deck:_

- Rocket Pilder x1

- Petit Dragon x1

- Consecreted Light x1 (Gift from Stephanie)

_**Past history:**_

Yuko has spent his whole life at the Satellite. He started to make money on dueling (and placed bets) when he was 12 years, and continued to do so until he couldn't afford to make anymore bets (having lost a many bets lately). In the end, he lost almost half of his deck and gave the rest of his cards to the kids back in Satellite, deciding to give up on dueling since he wasn't any good.

He used to be part of a gang, but when they lost to the gang "The Enforcers", Yuko quit and started to live on his own (he had been away from his gang when the Enforcers had attacked, and came back a few days afterwards to find his gang defeated). Afterwards, he managed to find a garage (which is now considered his apartment) and got his furniture from a few dump areas and carried them over.

In his dueling bets, Yuko won a duel runner, a sink, a scooter, but eventually lost his CPU chip from his duel runner, after having ridden it for 2 years.

Yuko's life has been hard, but now he has a proper place to stay and friends to share it with. Things really are starting to shine for Yuko now!

_**Cosplay description:**_

_In general, Yuko wears:_

- A short-sleeved white shirt (preferably with buttons).

- A pair of loose, spacious jeans (for comfort).

- A belt (Black or brown)

- A pair of rainbow coloured socks (Any colour as long as there's a mix of colours)

- A pair of big black boots or "Walking Boots" (so to look taller)

_When Yuko is tired or his self esteem is low:_

- Grey PJs!

_Optional Cosplay:_

- A black jacket (though not a threatening one like in the movie "Grease" or "Terminator").

- A white short-sleeved t-shirt

- White hoody (with a zip)

- Slip-on shoes (preferably black, white or blue)

Just remember to bleach your hair! XD (jks)

_**Deleted scenes:**_

_-Deleted Scene from Chapter 7 (A Friendly Token ) : The Mighty Shield_

"What you got there Yuko?" asked Yusei, causing Yuko to jump. He looked at Magna Drago, which Jack had just given him and quickly thought up a lie.

"I decided to go by a booster pack at the card store, and got this tuner monster", Yuko replied happily, as he showed it to Yusei.

"Nice!" said Yusei sleepily. while sitting comfortably on the couch. "Jack has one just like it".

Yuko when silent, and quickly put the card in his deck box.

"Hey, that reminds me", interrupted Yusei, who detached his deck box from his belt, nudging Akiza gently. He the. reached into his deck box and took out a card, offering it Yuko. "Here. A little something from me. I happen to have two of these".

Yuko walked over to Yusei and Akiza (who was now almost asleep against Yusei's shoulder) and took the card in gratitude. It read "Shield Wing", and Yuko began to smile at Yusei with appreciation.

"Thank you so much. This is really gonna improve my deck", Yuko commented gleefully, causing Yusei to smile back, and he watched Yuko quickly run upstairs to go sort out his deck, allowing Akiza and Yusei to have some quiet time to themselves.

_-Deleted Scene from Chapter 16 (New Best Friends) : The Funny Flower_

Yuko had never been to a sleepover before. Akiza had taken him to her room, and now the two friends were working together on improving their deck, while sitting on a rather large and soft king sized bed. Yuko noticed Akiza having a lot of plant monsters in her deck, but what mostly grabbed his attention was the "Black Rose Dragon".

As Yuko looked through the piles of cards that Akiza had, he had a good time talking to Akiza. He got Akiza to laugh a lot at his rather bad jokes (surprisingly considering how corny they were), while Akiza would always ask questions about Yuko's past. At one point, they would both talk about relationships, and Yuko got to know a few more things about Yusei (and how Akiza first met Yusei). It was a fun conversation, and Yuko was glad that he could now express himself openly to Akiza.

Suddenly, Akiza held out a card from her pile of cards and glared at it poutingly.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuko.

"This card. I think it's ridiculous. Who even invented it!" she complained, and three the card in front of her. Yuko jumped off he bed and caught it quickly, toppling over and causing Akiza to look at him oddly. She then began to giggle, surprised to have seen Yuko's strange reactions, causing Yuko to grunt.

"Ow", moaned Yuko mockingly and got up, rubbing his chest and belly which had cushioned him (not very well). He hopped back on to Akiza's bed and took a look at the card he now had in his hands.

"Dandylion", read Yuko aloud and Akiza scuffed.

"It's ridiculous, right? It looks way too cartoony, and doesn't look like it has much pride like all my plant monsters" she complained, and continued to look through her spare cards.

"Yes...your right", replied Yuko sniggeringly, and started to laugh lightly. "Can I have it then?" he asked with begging eyes.

Akiza looked at Yuko confused, but nodded and smirked at his expression. "Sure! Take it! It's my gift to you", she said beamingly and smiled, happy to be finally rid of the " Dandylion" card.

Yuko smiled back and hugged her. "Thank you", he whispered, and Akiza started blushing.

"N...no problem", she remarked grinningly, and the two friends spent the rest of the night dueling, and together they watched Tv in Akiza's room, observing famous duels from some of the past top duelists.

_- Deleted Scene from Chapter 20 (Masters Orders) : Scarred for Life_

"Damn it! Why is it that you always beat me!" moaned Yuko, and Jack bellowed with laughter.

"It's because you keep cards like Hanawata and Watapod! No wonder you keep losing!" said Jack amused.

Yuko had lost once again against Jack (they had not been using duel disks since they were dueling on the kitchen table) and now Jack earned the chance to open the final booster pack which Yusei had bought for them.

"Come on, guys! Why is it that every time Yusei buys a booster pack, you two need to fight for it!" groaned Crow, causing Akiza to grin lightly.

"It's Ok, Crow. At least they get some practice out of it", commented Yusei, who was working hard behind the computer.

"Practice?" boomed Jack. "No offense Yuko, but it's hardly practice if you keep losing without much of a fight".

Yuko shrugged and Crow nudged Jack angrily.

"Anyway", said Jack reaching for the booster pack in the middle of the table and opening it, "Let's see my reward".

The others sighed and Jack skimmed though the cards. "Naa, they aren't any good", he complained, and threw the cards on the table. Yuko took a quick look at the card that were now scattered across the table, and his eyes widened when he noticed a Synchro monster.

"Hey, what's this", said Yuko in an alarmed tone, and reached over to read the card. It read "Scarred Warrior".

Jack sniffed and put his deck back into his deck box, which was attached to his belt. "That's nothing. Take it if you want it. You'll need it if you wanna stand a chance against me next time", he replied uninterested.

Yuko's expression enlightened. Another Synchro Monster?! This was now his second Synchro monster! Yuko immediately hopped off his seat and started to dance about excitedly, unable to contain his sudden happiness.

Yusei turned away from the computer screen, and chuckled at the sight. He then went over to take a look at that card which was left on top of Yuko's deck, and smiled as he started to search through his deck. Yusei pulled out his "Scared Warrior" which he also got at some point, but never used and discreetly placed the card over the other "Scarred Warror".

"I sure that having two of these will help him out a bit more", thought Yusei, and looked back over to Yuko, who was now laying down on the couch and breathing heavily after having joyfully jumped about.

_Deleted Scene Chapter 16 (New Best Friends) : Girlish Habit_

(Ps: This is what happened back at Yusei's house before Yusei left to go and check on Akiza and Yuko).

"Man, where is Yuko? It's almost 9:30pm and he's still not back!" Crow stated, and gobbled up his mashed potatoes with gravy sauce.

Yusei stared at his plate of food with a worried expression, wondering whether he should go and see if Yuko was alright, back at Akiza's house.

Crow quickly finished his food, and when over to the bathroom so too brush his teeth. He found that lights were already on and then noticed Jack, staring at himself in the mirror, apply what seemed to be very dark eye liner.

Crow slammed the door behind him, startling Jack.

"Umm Jack, what are you doing with what seems to be Akiza's eye liner?" asked Crow puzzled.

Jack turned around quickly, and started to panic. "Crap! I forgot to lock the bathroom door", thought Jack, now rather annoyed.

"I-I was just umm...I was just testing this to...see if it still worked", he stuttered, causing Crow to start giggling and snorting under his breath.

"Why would you do that?" Crow asked quickly, preparing to hysterically laugh his head off.

Jack sighed. "Look! Just don't tell anyone about this. I like seeing my eyes stand out from time to time", he whispered embarrassingly, and Crow held his hand over his mouth, trying his best not to burst with laughter.

"Do you ever wear that stuff during the day as well?" asked Crow, tears starting to build in his eyes.

Jack turned away and put away the eye liner. "I'll tell you if you don't tell anyone about what you've seen tonight", said Jack warningly, and Crow agreed after taking a deep breath

Jack turned to glare at Crow. "Well then, the answer to your question is...yes", he said calmly, and nudged Crow aside as he left the bathroom.

_End of Fan Page! :3_

_**Author: I hope you all liked it and get ready for Season 2! ;D Review as much as you want! I kinda need some opinions on the story so far and on this "Fan Page" (so to motivate me on the next season)! ^_^ Plus, don't forget to Follow or add to Favorites! :D**_

_**PS: (It may take me a little longer to post the next chapters coming up...sorry, but I hope that you will all continue reading this story anyway! ;3 Also, I might constantly change a few things on this page, like Yuko's deck and stuff :p)**_


	28. Chapter 27

_**Season 2**_

_**Chapter 27 : Yuko's First Date**_

It was a pretty decent Friday morning. The blue sky was cloudless, the sun was up and it put Yuko in a good mood as he was eating a bowl of chocolate cereal, while reading a manga (he borrowed it from Akiza). Jack was about to leave since it was a week before the Grand Prix and he wanted to test out some adjustments, which he had added on to his duel runner last night.

Which meant that Yusei had the job of keeping Yuko safe, since Crow was still sound asleep, and Akiza had already left for school.

Jack put on his white coat after having checked to see if his deck was complete and Yuko couldn't help, but notice the exterior of Jack's eyes having slightly darkened.

"Alright chums! I'm going now. Yusei, you need to keep an eye out for Yuko so that he doesn't get into any fights today, and end up breaking his other arm", boomed Jack, and pointed intimidatingly at Yuko.

Yusei smirked and nodded. Yuko shrugged. "Sheesh. I'm not a kid, I can take care of my self", he thought sarcastically, and ate another spoonful of his cereal.

"Don't worry Jack. I'll make sure he stays safe", stated Yusei reassuringly, and Jack nodded, before leaving through the front door.

Yuko put down the manga (which he had now finished reading), still very exhausted from yesterday night and slowly ate the last of his cereal. He could still hear the light snoring of Zane from upstairs and was planning on waking him up at some point, since it was now 10:30am.

"10:30!" Announced Yuko as he checked the time from his pocket watch and quickly ran upstairs to get changed.

Yusei stared at Yuko as he dashed right past him, a little confused about why Yuko was excited all of a sudden.

"What's wrong", asked Yusei, and Yuko ran back down stairs, now wearing a white hoody.

Yuko then sat at the bottom of the stairs, and slipped on his shoes, thinking of an excuse. "Umm...I'm meeting up with a friend!" he replied, which was in fact true.

Yusei eyed him oddly. "How long will you be gone for?"

Yuko looked back at his watch. "Umm, about 4:00pm maybe", he said uncertainly.

Yusei sighed and reached for his back pocket, pulling out a small mobile phone (a Nokia) and threw it over to Yuko, who managed to luckily catch it with one hand. "Here. Just so that we can check in on you or in case you get into some trouble", he remarked kindly, and Yuko smiled.

"Ok. Thanks", replied Yuko, and fit the phone quickly into his PJ pocket. Yuko then jogged up the slope, which lead to the front door and just as he was about to leave, Yusei coughed loudly, causing Yuko freeze in his tracks.

"You do realize that your still in your PJs, Yuko", commented Yusei, causing Yuko to look down and study himself.

"I don't have time to get changed. Plus, I don't have any clean clothes, they are all in the wash because of Jack!" blamed Yuko, in a frustrated tone, causing Yusei rolled his eyes.

"Typical Jack", he thought, and watched as Yuko left the house, leaving the door open, so that Yusei got a whiff of the morning air.

As Yuko arrived running at the cafe, La Green, he noticed Stephanie serving up a few clients as usual. He smiled cheerfully and was about to call out her name, when Yuko tripped clumsily on his other foot and landed face flat on to the ground.

Stephanie looked up as she heard a thudding sound, and noticed Yuko who was twitching on the ground. She then quickly handed mug of coffee to a client, before running over towards Yuko.

"Yuko? What are you doing?" she asked puzzled, as she didn't see him fall.

Yuko got up slowly and looked up, a little embarrassed.

"I came for the date! Remember?" he groaned, and watched Stephanie's cheeks turn slightly red.

"Of course I remember", she whispered, "but our date is at 1:00pm!" she stated.

Yuko shrugged and dug his face back into the ground. "Oops", he mumbled, and Stephanie giggled.

"However, I glad to see that you didn't forget", she said happily, causing Yuko to smile cheekily and get back up, brushing the dirt of his face while shaking his head to enable the dust and dirt to fly out of his hair.

Stephanie laughed at the sight of Yuko's now static hair, and began to study Yuko's PJ's and face, noticing a few strange features about Yuko, which she hadn't seen before. She then gasped as she saw the cast on his arm and the black eye.

"Yuko!? What happened to your arm, and your eye!" she said in a panic. Yuko tilted his head to one side, but remembered the fact that he was had collected a few more injuries from last night, and hadn't really place out an excuse for them.

"Umm...I...fell...off my duel runner by accident as I turned a corner", he replied pathetically, as he held out his cast and Stephanie put both her hands over her mouth. "However, when I was unconscious, Jack tried to wake me up by...well you know what he's like...and that's how I got my black eye", he continued, and watched as Stephanie's expression angered.

"That Jack! He punched you, right? Oh, that idiot!" yelled Stephanie, but tried to stabilize her emotions. "Are you ok, at least? Did you break anything else?"

Yuko scratched the back of his head, and smiled sheepishly. "Umm, no. No I didn't", he lied, causing Stephanie to shrug and tugged on to Yuko's arm.

"Come on. I'll give you something to drink", she said invitingly, and dragged Yuko to his original seat.

Stephanie offered Yuko another smoking hot cup of hot chocolate which was once again free, and since there wasn't many clients to serve at the cafe, Stephanie decided to sit next to Yuko while he explained his injuries to her, and how he was settling well in his home with Yusei, Jack and Crow. The two friends had a good laugh, and got to know each other a little better. However, there was one question, which Stephanie found difficult to contain any longer.

"Yuko, can I ask, why are you still in PJs?" she asked grinningly.

"Oh yeah, well I thought that I was late for the date and that I didn't have time to get changed", he muttered embarrassingly.

Stephanie giggled and looked at the time from her watch. "Oh, it's time" she said happily and got up, collecting the empty cup which Yuko had just finished.

"Wait! Time for what?" asked Yuko surprised.

Stephanie turned her head and winked. "For our date", she replied gleefully, and Yuko felt his cheeks overheat as they turned red with blush.

After 15 minutes of waiting, Stephanie ran out from the back door of the cafe in her casual clothes, and walked back over to Yuko, who was waiting impatiently for her.

"God, I hope that what I wearing is ok", she mumbled silently to herself.

When Yuko saw her, he could help, but smile admirably. Stephanie was wearing a white and brown horizontally stripped pullover that fell over revealing one shoulder, wore light blue jeans and on her feet, were a pair of neon pink slippers. As Yuko studied Stephanie from top to bottom, he could only think of one word to describe her. "Cute".

He then looked back down at the slippers and smirked, while Stephanie noticed Yuko's eyes turn to her feet, causing her to close her eyes, her expression filled with embarrassment..

"Oh no, he noticed! Now I'll need to explain to him that I woke up really early this morning and that I couldn't be bothered to put on proper shoes as I went to work. He's gonna think that I'm a lazy person and will not wanna go out with me anymore", she thought nervously (over reaction much).

Yuko cleared his throat and Stephanie's eyes widened, expecting to hear the dreaded question.

"I like your socks", complimented Yuko, as he pointed at Stephanie's feet, causing Stephanie to blink and looked down. She was wearing her favorite pair of socks, which were in fact rainbow colored ones that had clearly caught Yuko's attention.

Stephanie then looked back up at Yuko confused, but smiled lightly. "Thanks", she said shyly, and Yuko held out his hand.

"Now, what is it that you wanna do first?" asked Yuko awkwardly, and Stephanie's expression enlightened by the question. She took hold of Yuko's hand and started to tug Yuko along side her as she began to run.

"Let's go shopping at the new mall first!" she yelled excitedly, and Yuko sighed.

"Oh dear", he thought, having assumed that response, though he didn't really mind shopping if it wasn't just gonna be shopping for clothes.

"Alright! Fine! We'll go shopping", he confirmed casually and started to run, tugging Stephanie behind him instead.

"However, we'll take my duel runner to get to mall city mall! It's much quicker", he suggested insistingly.

Stephanie nodded and smiled gleefully, happy to have finally found someone who cared for her and was gonna take her on what she hoped was gonna be the most amazing date ever (since it was in fact the first proper date Stephanie had ever been on).

As the two friends arrived at the garage, Yuko found his duel runner beaming majestically outside the garage, as if it had expected Yuko's arrival. He snatched one of Yusei's spare helmets and handed it to Stephanie, before taking a seat comfortably on his runner.

"Here, you'll definitively be needing this", remarked Yuko, and felt Stephanie hop on to his duel runner, and take a seat behind him. Stephanie had hesitated a little (since she had never been on a duel runner before), but was eventually ready to ride out, her hands tightly grabbing on to Yuko's waist.

"Don't worry. I won't go too quickly if you don't want to", he stated reassuringly.

Stephanie shook her head. "No, it's fine. Go as quickly as you like", she replied unsurely, not wanting to spoil the ride for Yuko, who then pushed hard against the throttle, causing the duel runner to shoot out of the garage and drift gracefully on to the streets.

"Woooooooo! This is great!" yelled Stephanie, experiencing for the first time the thrilling speed of a duel runner. After turning a few corners and creating streams of sparks, Yuko was on the main highway again, but this time taking a route which lead straight towards the New Domino City mall.

"Can you go any faster", asked Stephanie hyperactively, and Yuko nodded while indicated the small button in front of him. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Yuko sighed. "Ok, but you asked for it. Plus, your gonna really need to hold one to me tightly, otherwise you might fly off this runner".

Stephanie raised her eyebrows with surprise, then pressed her whole body against Yuko's, and Yuko pushed the button on his duel runner, causing spouts of flames to burst from the large exhaust pipes connected to the back of his runner.

Suddenly, the whole duel runner pushed itself forward as the speed dramatically increased, almost pulling off Yuko's helmet and Stephanie's slippers.

Stephanie cheered loudly as they sped past a few duel runners on the same road, causing the other riders to gasp as they saw Yuko overtake them all, and tried to quickly catch up, but failed.

"Oh my...this is crazy...how did you make your runner so quick!" asked Stephanie pantingly, her voice vibrating against the humming engine.

Yuko started laughing as they made a trail of smoke behind them from the bursting fire. "A few years ago, I wanted a small turbo power button in my duel runner just like in the movies, but I think that I may have over done it", he explained briefly, and the two friends continued onwards until they could spot the mall from afar, the new, refined building beam colorfully as it shone against the hot sun.

**Yuko: Hurray! Now I'm on to chapter 28! Please Review, Follow or add to Favorite if you like cheese! :D**

**Yusei: Wow, Yuko! That's pretty impressive!**

**Carly: Yeah! I'm surprised that people are actually reading.**

**Yuko: Hey, who are you to criticize my work! _**

**Carly: The person who is now going to be supervising your every chapter! X3**

**Yuko: Wait...what?**

**Carly: Yep, that's right! Plus, I'm also going to be the one to ask the readers to Review, since you always make it sound so dull! -_-**

**Yuko: Oh poopy...**

**Yusei: (smiles) Ok well have fun, Yuko. I gotta go meet up with Akiza.**

**Yuko: No Yusei! don't leave me alone with this crazy person! :'(**

**(Carly gets Yuko in a head lock)**

**Carly: Wanna repeat that? T_T**

**Yuko: -.-**


	29. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28 : More than Friends**_

Yuko and Stephanie arrived at the mall at 11:30am to find that is was not as crowded as they had expected. The building was surprisingly bigger than Yuko had anticipate and very modern. It was close to the New Domino City Duel Dome which had made it easy to spot as they had been on the road.

The first thing Stephanie wanted to do was eat, claiming not to have had a big breakfast this morning and was starving. Yuko agreed and they both decided that the best place to eat was at Burger King.

"So, here is what I advise that we do after we eat", declared Stephanie as Yuko sat opposite her with a tray filled with burgers, fries and drinks. "We should first go to the new Manga store that just opened up on the floor above us. I really wanna see if there's the release of Code Breaker out yet!" she said excitedly, and took a big bit out of her double cheese burger, her expression enlightening with delight."After that we do what you want", she ended gleefully.

Yuko blinked a few times and smiled, seeing how Stephanie was stuffing her cheeks with junk food and didn't seem to care much for her appearance. Yuko then started on his fries and nodded his head in agreement.

"I think that it's a great idea. In fact, that's one of the things that I wanted to do today", he replied grinningly, surprised to see that Stephanie didn't want to go clothes shopping first. "I wanna see if that shop has the final book (book 17) of the series Special A, since I haven't been able to find it anywhere!" Yuko stated, as he unraveled his bacon burger.

Stephanie smirked. "Special A? Isn't that a series for girls?" she asked mockingly.

Yuko shrugged. "So? Your reading Code Breaker, which is for boys!"

Stephanie huffed. "No. It's completely for girls", she lied.

Yuko sighed as if to say "sure it is" and took another bite of his burger. "Though I must say, I didn't know that you were into Mangas?" confessed Yuko casually.

Stephanie continued to stuff her cheeks with another bite of her burger. "I didn't know that you were interested", she replied cheerfully.

"Are you kidding me!? I've liked Mangas ever since I was 7 years old!" claimed Yuko proudly.

Stephanie giggled. "Well, then I've beaten you. I've liked Mangas ever since I was 6 years old" she said beamingly, causing Yuko to shrug and Stephanie to giggle.

The two friends managed to quickly finish their early lunch at 12:30 and Yuko put the tray away, before accompanying Stephanie around the mall, while holding each others hand, side by side.

When they arrived outside the Manga Store, Yuko's face enlightened, as did Stephanie's expression. The shop was enormous and there was a bright sign over the shop entrance which read "Magicians Mangas" with two life like painted statues standing on each side of the entrance.

The statue on the left was a "Dark Magician" and the one on the right was a "Dark Magician Girl" (who was in a winking pose).

Yuko smirked at the sight. "Nice shop", he thought happily, and all of a sudden, he felt Stephanie drag him inside the shop excitedly.

"Come on, lets go inside", she said happily, and Yuko walked in through the front entrance, almost tripping on himself again.

The store was bigger on the inside than Yuko had expected. There were rows and rows of Manga books, comics and collectables, causing Stephanie's eyes to twinkle at the sight of all the books, and pulled Yuko over to have a look at the C section for "Code Breaker".

They two friends spent a long while looking through the new manga books and they both had a small friendly discussion with one of the employees who worked there. There were a few people who would always look at Yuko oddly )since he was still in his PJ's), but it didnt really bother him.

In the end, Yuko found the book which he wanted, and decided to try and start finding another series. Therefore, Yuko casually strolled over to the A section and pick up the first book that caught his attention, called "A town where you live". He smiled at it and looked through the pages quickly, before getting interrupted by Stephanie.

"Umm, Yuko. I'm pretty sure that's a girls book", stated Stephanie, making Yuko jump as she had crept up behind him.

"N-no it's not", he stuttered, and hid the book away from Stephanie sheepishly. Stephanie chuffed and reached over on the shelf, taking out another copy of the book which Yuko had pick, and started to glimpse through it. Her face started to turn red after a few pages and she quickly placed it back on to the shelf.

"It's...It's not my type of Manga", she said shyly, as she blushed and tugged on to Yuko so that they could pay.

"Stephanie always looks so cute when she blushes like that", thought Yuko cheekily and glanced over at Stephanie's choice of books as they beeped over the machine. She had picked "Fullmetal Alchemist", "Code Breaker", "Bamboo Blade" and 2 books from the "Naruto" series.

"Stephanie doesn't seem to like romantic Mangas", thought Yuko mockingly, and Stephanie pouted as she noticed Yuko's teasing expression.

"I'll pay for them", insisted Yuko, and was about to reach for his wallet, when Stephanie quickly took out hers.

"No no, you already payed for the food. I'll pay for these, don't worry", she replied kindly, and took out some money.

As Stephanie payed for the books, she accidentally dropped her purse, causing her credit cards and coins to fall out. Yuko quickly collect up all the cards and coins, and handed them back to Stephanie after she had finished paying.

"Oh god, I'm really sorry! I'm so clumsy", she whispered softly, her face turning red with embarrassment.

"It's fine", replied Yuko comfortingly, and watched as Stephanie placed all her fallen belongings back into her purse. However, Yuko couldn't help, but noticed a name written on her credit card, which caused his eyes to widen with astonishment.

On Stephanie's gold credit card, it read in big bold black writing "Stephanie Moto".

"Moto? That name rings a bell", thought Yuko, ans Stephanie lead Yuko out of the shop. She then noticed the strange expression on Yuko's face and tilted her head curiously.

"Yuko, are you ok?" she asked nervously.

Yuko stood there, not sure what to think. "Is your...last name Moto?" he asked bluntly.

Stephanie's face turned pale white and she shyly looked down at her slippers. "Y-yes it is", she whispered, not having expected such a question to have occurred. "Why?"

Yuko scratched the back of his head. He was sure that he had heard that particular name before, but just couldn't remember who that name reminded him of.

"I...I guess I was just curious", he muttered. and smiled at Stephanie awkwardly.

Stephanie looked up, confused by Yuko's reaction. "That's it? Your just curious?" She asked quickly.

Yuko nodded lightly.

"Yes! Yuko doesn't seem to know that Yugi Moto is a relative of mine", thought Stephanie happily, and took Yuko by the hand so to continue with their date as they both went around shopping.

After 4:30pm, the two friends had finished shopping and were on their way back to Yusei's, both carrying some heavy shopping bags.

"This was fun!" stated Stephanie, her arms wrapped around Yuko's chest as Yuko drove his duel runner slowly into Yusei's garage.

"Yes, your right! It was ", replied Yuko approvingly, and helped Stephanie to hop off his cream coloured duel runner.

"I still can't believe that you went on our date in your PJs", she remarked mockingly, and Yuko smirked.

"At least I'm wearing proper shoes", he joked, and Stephanie started pouting.

"Meanie", she commented and kiss Yuko gently on the cheek.

Instantly, Yuko blushed uncontrollably and put one hand of the cheek which had been kissed, and felt his blood boil and his cheeks begin to burn all of a sudden.

Stephanie noticed and chuckled. "I had a great time today and I hope that we could go on another date some time", she whispered shyly.

Yuko smiled and nodded. After hugging each other, Stephanie waved goodbye to Yuko and Yuko waved back grinningly.

"I'll come round the cafe tomorrow", yelled Yuko cheerfully, and Stephanie nodded.

"Ill see you then. Bye" she shouted back excitedly, and after Stephanie left, Yuko jumped in the air, his heart filled with joy.

"Could this day get any better", thought Yuko gleefully, and ran towards the garage door which lead into the house, so to tell the others of this day.

_**Yuko: Carly, your being ridiculous!**_

_**Carly: No I'm not! Now move over!**_

_**Yuko: This is my spot! _**_

_**Carly: It's Yusei's couch!**_

_**Yuko: (huffs) Fine! Just type in what you need to say and be done with it! -_-**_

_**Carly: (sighs) Thank you. Now to all you readers, I hope you found this chapter of Yuko's private life amusing and don't forget to Reveiw your criticisms!**_

_**Yuko: (sarcastically) Wow...what a smooth way of ending a chapter, but you forgot to say "don't forget to Follow or add to Favorites!"**_

_**Carly: That's not important. I'm sure that readers get pissed off every time you mention that ;P**_

_**Yuko: T_T**_


	30. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29 : Time Magic**_

As Yuko opened the door to his home, he skipped inside where to his surprise, found Jack, Crow and Yusei all gathered around the kitchen table and talking to a very young looking teenager.

Yuko strolled in closer, and decided to join in with the group conversation, noticing that the teenager had dark blue long hair and was wearing one of Jacks white suits.

"...who do you think you are Zane! Stealing my suit and wearing it as if it was yours", blurted Jack angrily.

"Zane?" thought Yuko, rather surprised as he studied the stranger's appearance. "This guys called Zane too?", he whispered, and the teenaged boy turned to face Yuko.

"Hey Yuko. How are you?" the stranger asked beamingly with his turquoise blue eyes.

Yuko stared at the man confused. "I'm sorry, but how do you know my name?" he asked curiously

Zane got up and held out his hand. "I'm Zane. The person who helped you out when you were in trouble...remember?"

Yuko gulped, but tried to act along so not to confuse the others. "I guess..."

The stranger smiled and looked at the others. "I'm sorry to bother you all, but would you mind if I had a private word with Yuko for about 5 minutes", he asked politely.

Yusei looked at Jack and Crow, all of them were as confused as Yuko, but Yusei eventually nodded and with some effort, tugged Jack and Crow along with him.

"Alright, but after you've finished, I want you, Yuko to explain to us what's going on", demanded Yusei, and the three left the house through the front door.

Yuko looked back at the strange teenaged boy in Jack's costume, who was now comfortably sitting on the couch.

"Well, Yuko. How are you feeling?" he asked calmly.

Yuko put the Mangas which he had just bought over on the table next to him and took a seat on the chair which everyone had been gathering around, refusing to go any closer to the stranger.

"I'm good, I guess. Just a few bumps and bruises", he replied casually, and the stranger smirked.

"A few bumps and bruises, ey? Alright. I can see that you don't recognize me, so allow this to explain things", said the teenager, and strolled over to Yuko's rucksack next to the bathroom door. He pull out the duel disk with one monster card zone and attached into his arm. Instinctively, Yuko quickly got up and backed off, afraid that the stranger would attack him.

"Calm yourself and watch closely", said the stranger sternly, and he reached in to his back pocket for a card. He showed it to Yuko, who recognized it from old dueling magazines. It was "Time Wizard".

"Now let me clarify a few things with you, Yuko. Sayer claimed that I worked at the Arcadia for over 47 years, but how can that be since I am only 17 years old?"

Yuko looked at the stranger confused. "Wait. Are you saying that you are the Zane that I broke out from the security prison? That 21 year old criminal?" asked Yuko suspiciously.

The stranger nodded. "Yep. That's me. The one and only Zane Truesdale!" he introduced himself proudly, and Yuko sat back down, with a puzzled expression.

"Ok. Maybe this will help explain", exclaimed Zane and activated Time Wizard on the duel disk.

A small familiar light burst out from the card and a small clock figure popped out. Zane cleared his throat. "Time Wizard. Make me 21 years old", he ordered, and the Time Wizard raised his staff and pointed at Zane.

Suddenly, a circle of light appeared from under Zane's feet and shone brightly (like Yugi and his Millennium puzzle) and his body structure changed form after a small flash.

The person looking a Yuko now was the criminal which everyone remembered, with spiked up hair, sharp at each point. Yuko's eyes were widen open, fixated on Zane's turquoise eyes. He was speechless. Zane chuckled and walked up to Yuko, patting him on the shoulder. "Now do you understand?" he asked in a much older and deeper voice.

Yuko blinked at Zane and chuckled nervously. "I-I...well yes, I do now." he stuttered gibberishly.

Zane sighed in relief. "Good. I'm glad that you do. This will make it easier for me to explain Yugi Moto", he carelessly told himself, causing Yuko's mind to unravel at the name.

"That's it. Yugi Moto!" thought Yuko, now all hyped up . "Stephanie is related to the King of Games!". He then faced Zane questioningly. "Wait...what has Yugi Moto got to do with any of this?" asked Yuko, his mind now spinning with confusion.

Zane smiled. "Ill tell you some other time", he said, and ordered Time Wizard to make him 17 again (lol). After another process of lights flashing, Zane was back with long, dark blue hair and slightly less muscular body. He then removed the card Time Wizard and cooly threw it over to Yuko, which hit him against his forehead, but Yuko caught it as it fell into his hands.

"Wait. Why are you-" starts Yuko, but was cut off by Zane who was holding another Time Wizard in his hand. "It's Ok. I've got a spare", he declared cheekily, and put the duel disk back into Yuko's rucksack. "Anyway, have fun being immortal! I guess that I'll be off", he stated.

Yuko jumped out of his seat, but tripped clumsily against his chair leg and almost falling over, grabbing Zane attention. He then straightened himself out and looked back at Zane, who was chuckling lightly at Yuko's embarrassed sight.

"Hold on. I still need to ask you a few questions, like aren't you afraid that the police will catch you?" asked Yuko curiously.

Zane sniffed. "Oh, I don't think that will be a problem. I mean, the police are looking for a 21 year old with short, spiked up hair, aren't they. Therefore I'm safe", he indicated casually, and started to walk up the slope which lead to the front door.

Yuko wanted to stop him. This had all been so sudden! He wanted to know more about what was happening, and Zane was acting all discreet. It wasn't fair!

All of a sudden, Zane turned around and noticed Yuko's begging eyes. "Tomorrow, I'll explain everything. Don't worry, I'll come over at some point and then you can ask me anything you want...ok?" he said comfortingly, and Yuko sighed, and nodded in disappointment.

Zane smiled and threw Yuko another card. "Solemn Wishes" (which this time, Yuko caught). "Activate this card every morning. It'll heal your injuries quicker", said Zane, having examined all of Yuko's injuries.

Yuko accepted it and smiled. "Ok. Thanks", he replied awkwardly, and watched Zane leave thought the front door.

Yuko smirked. "I must say. That suit suits him better then it does on Jack", he noted to himself teasingly, and walked back down towards the sofa, where he decided to lay down on it and began to stare blankly at the ceiling, his mind now lost in thought.

Yuko then looked at the Time Wizard, which he was holding and held it against the evening light, so to get a better look at it.

"So this is the key to living forever", he whispered to himself, and closed his eyes, waiting patiently for Yusei and the others to come back.

**Carly: Ta daa! Like it? Hate it?**

**Yuko: Give me back that I-Pad! I'm the writer! T_T**

**Carly: Ok, just wait one minute! :3**

**Yuko: Why?**

**Carly: So that I may conclude this chapter.**

**Yuko: Well, then hurry up! And go help Jack with the cooking afterwards!**

**Jack: All is under control! I dont need help! XD**

**Yuko: There's no way in hell that I'm eating what ever it is that he's preparing, unless it's check by some one who can actually cook!**

**Jack: I heard that! -_-**

**Carly: God! Yuko, your so picky! Fine! To all you awesome readers! Please Review! :D**


	31. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30 : Hanging Out**_

"Yuko! Hey Yuko, quit daydreaming will you?" said the booming british accent of Jacks voice.

Yuko snapped out of his mindless state and looked up to find Jack, glaring at him intimidatingly, causing Yuko to jump off the couch, and notice Yusei sitting behind the round kitchen table.

"So how'd it go?" asked Yusei softy.

Yuko tilted his head to one side, trying to recall his conversation with Zane. "I guess I'll need to tell them", he though, and decided to take a seat opposite Yusei, while Jack stood behind Yusei in his usual proud stance.

Yuko decided to start explaining the duel disk, about it's power, where he had found it and how he used it to break the criminal out of the security prison. Yusei and Jack didn't say anything at this point, but Yuko could see that his friends were just too shocked to respond. He continued on with the information which Sayer had explained, and that Zane who was in fact the criminal, was over 70 years old and managed to use Time Wizard in order to keep him alive and young.

After all the vital points and details had been stated, Yusei was the first to speak after a long awkward silence.

"So that person Zane, who had just come round, is the criminal which broke your ribs?" asked Yusei, trying to make a point.

Yuko was about to respond, but then he remembered the accident. It was true, Zane had attacked him. Why was he acting so differently all of a sudden?

Yuko took a deep breath. "He promised to explain everything tomorrow", he replied pathetically.

Jack scuffed. "Well, I hate him all the same. I mean, he even took my finest suit, that bastard!" yelled Jack.

Yuko smirked, but kept it hidden from Jack, not wanting to enrage him some more. Yusei scratched the back of his head and sighed. "It all seems confusing. Why would you listen to Sayer in the first place and break out a criminal? Now the security in the city will have probably tripled as they'll be searching for Zane", he remarked, a frustrated, but worried tone in his voice.

Yuko shook his head. "Oh no, you don't need to worry about that. Zane is now unrecognisable. He's as safe as we are!" he claim innocently.

Yusei and Jack exchanged glances the looked back at Yuko unsurely. Yuko shrugged and took out a pen from his jean pocket so to write on his hand a rather long number. He showed it to Jack and Yusei, who didn't react when they saw it.

"The up side to all this is that this is the sum of money which I'm collecting from Sayer tomorrow for having completed his second request", said Yuko, causing Yusei's and Jack's eyes to both widen with surprise.

"Wow! I must say, with that sum of money, Yusei will be able to finally buy this place and we will not need to hear from that Zora lady ever again!" rejoiced Jack, causing Yusei to nod at Jack in agreement, but then turned back to stare suspiciously into Yuko's chestnut eyes.

"So you did this for the money?" asked Yusei curiously.

Yuko didnt reacted after a few seconds, and shook his head guiltily. "No...well, not exactly. I also wanted information about how Zane could have inflicted an injury so severe against me, when he's not even a psychic duelist ".

Yusei smirked. "Good. That's what I wanted to hear. Completing tasks just for the money is never the best thing to do", he stated confidently and got up, patting Yuko on the shoulder as he passed him. "You did good, Yuko. I read about Zane when I was younger. He doesn't seem like such a bad guy and I don't think that he deserves to be sent to prison, but you'll still need to understand why he hurt you", said Yusei reassuringly, and left to go upstairs.

Yuko smiled agreeably and stared back into Jack's violet eyes. "So, how about a duel?" asked Yuko, attempting to change the conversation.

Jack smirked and nodded. "Your on, and the loser needs to do the laundry!"

At 7:30pm, Yuko was doing the laundry (after having lost to Jack in a duel). He was surprised to find just how many of his clothes had been worn by Jack, and told himself that he would ask Jack about Carly at some point so to see how things have turns out in their relationship.

As Yuko hung up all the clothes back into the closets upstairs, he passed Yusei who was laying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling in deep thinking. Yusei then look up and noticed Yuko staring at him, while chuckling lightly. "Lost to Jack again it seems?" he said jokingly.

Yuko snuffed. "Yeah, even with my two Scarred Warriors. Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend really is a pain", he moaned, and Yusei began to chuckle lightly.

"Maybe I could teach you a thing or two in a duel?" suggested Yusei, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

Yuko turned and grinned. "A duel...as in Turbo duel?"

Yusei nodded.

Yuko took a deep breath. "Ok, but not now, and not tomorrow either since I gotta go collect the cheque from Sayer", he stated, and yawned.

Yusei shrugged and looked back at the ceiling. "Oh yeah...I must say, that amount of money will really solve most of our problems", he said, sounding cheerful. "What would we do without you Yuko?"

Yuko smiled, happy to hear the kind comment and was about to go downstairs when an idea popped into his head.

He then turned to face Yusei. "Hey, I have an idea!" he claimed, and sprinted downstairs to where his rucksack was, dragging it back upstairs to find Yusei's confused expression. He then reached in the bag for the circular duel disk and attached it on to his arm, chucking the bag on to his bed. "You wanna try this out outside? I know it's night time, but we could use the fresh air".

Yusei looked at the strange duel disk curiously, but nodded happily and followed Yuko downstairs.

Outside, it was dark. The night had crept in, but because of all the light in New Domino City, it was still pretty bright out. Yusei and Yuko had decided to walk out to where the old well was situated, and they both climbed up the steep hill so to get a better view of the city. As they sat on the soft green grass, admiring the view of the neon lights, and illuminated skyscrapers of New Domino City, Yusei waited a few minutes before breaking the silence.

"So what cards have you tried?" He asked casually.

Yuko looked down at his duel disk and pulled out his deck from his black deck box. "1500 ATK point monsters is the highest which I have dared to go", he admitted, and Yusei nodded understandingly.

"I get it. Your afraid about what the big monsters could do, right?" approved Yusei.

Yuko agreed and strapped the duel disk on to Yusei's arm. "Here. Go ahead and try it out!" encouraged Yuko, and handed the duel disk over to Yusei, who to smile lightly and strapped it on to his arm.

Yusei then reach out into his deck and started to search through it, pulling out a card which he considered to be safe to use, and eventually putting the rest of his deck back into his pocket.

"Ok, let's try this", said Yusei nervously, and slowly placed the card over the single monster card zone. A small light quickly flashed, and a small pink chick sprung out of the card, it's feathery wings covering it's beak and eyes. It then looked up to find Yusei staring at it in amazement, and jumped excitedly on to Yusei's black and yellow hair.

Yusei froze. He could feel that "Sonic Chick" was standing on his head, with it's red boots and was squeaking happily as it peck him on the head. Yuko laughed, as he noticed Yusei astonished expression.

Yusei kept completely still and steadily turned his head to face Yuko. "It's...It's...r-real? Sonic Chick is real?" he stated stutteringly.

Yuko nodded, amused as the brave hero's nervous reaction. "Yep, but don't worry. She won't bite...I hope", assured Yuko, and reach out his hand, so that Sonic Chick could jump on to it. As Sonic Chick noticed Yuko reached out hand, she jumped on to his head instead, and felt much heavier than Yuko had expected, but since Sonic Chick was a little bigger that an average chicken, it was no surprise why.

"Wow...th-this is incredible!" commented Yusei, almost speechless.

Yuko grinned. "I know. I'm still trying to get used to the fact that the duel disk your now wearing can make these monsters come to life! Plus, they eat just like we do!" said Yuko, and pulled out from his pocket a chocolate chip cookie (which he had taken along from the cupboard, in the kitchen before leaving).

He held it up high, and flinched as he felt it being snatched from his fingers, and began to notice small crumbs fall from his hair as he heard the crunching sounds of the cookie being devoured by Sonic Chick.

Yusei looked at his monster with astounded eyes and chuckled nervously, before Sonic Chick jumped back down and into Yusei's warm muscular warms.

Yusei took off his grey gloves and began to stroke the pink chick lightly, brushing the fluffy feathers with his soft hands. He smiled gleefully as he noticed Sonic Chick curl up in his arms and rub it's head happily against his chest.

"Wait! How did you break Zane out of prison exactly?" asked Yusei, his curious cobalt eyes now cautiously eyeing Yuko's hair covered face.

Yuko hesitated in answering, not having expected such a sudden question, but sighed and pointed at the duel disk guiltily. "Using that".

Yusei stared hard at Yuko, not fully understanding, but Yuko went on to explain how he had used the help of a few cards from his deck, also from Sakura and admitted how he's wounds had actually been inflicted. Yusei's reactions varied between worried and amazed, and sighed in relief after hearing the spectacular outcome.

"Can a meet her? Sakura, I mean?" asked Yusei innocently,and Yuko nodded. He then removed Sonic Chick from the monster card zone, and watched the image reappeared as Sonic Chick turned back into a small ball of light, which floated back into it's card. After Yuko returned to card to Yusei, he detached the duel disk from Yusei's arm, reattached to his arm and briefly began to search through his deck, pulling out the card named 'D.D Sakura", and showed it to Yusei.

Yusei chuckled as he noticed Yuko's favorite coat, which Sakura was still wearing in the image and Yuko confidently summoned it, causing a much larger flash of light to burst out from the card.

Suddenly, out of the flash, came forth a female figure, who was kneeling down in front of Yuko. As the light vanished, the girl stood up and bowed formally to Yuko. "Master. How may I serve you?"

Yusei got up instantaneously, as soon as he heard Sakura speak and looked back at Yuko, who was smiling proudly.

Yuko looked up at Sakura grinningly and got up so to grab on to her glove incased hand and tugged her gently towards Yusei.

"Come. I want to introduce you to someone", he said cheerfully to Sakura, and brought her over to Yusei, who had taken a few steps back and tripped over some large roots from the blossom tree behind them.

"Yusei, this is Sakura. Sakura, this is Yusei Fudo, a good friend of mine", Yuko introduced, and Yusei gulped nervously, still laying awkwardly on the ground, while Sakura turned to face Yuko shyly.

"Come on. Don't be shy, just introduce yourself", urged Yuko to Sakura, who then glanced back at Yusei and bowed politely. "It's nice to meet you...Yusei Fudo" she replied formally.

Yusei got up and straightened out his clothes, a little embarrassed by his reaction. "It's nice to meet you too, Sakura. Yuko has told me a lot about you", he confessed, causing Sakura to blush lightly.

Yusei turned to face Yuko. "Can she eat and sleep like us?"

Yuko nodded. "She can do almost everything that we can do apart from one thing. She doesn't age", Yuko declared, and Yusei's eyes widened.

"Doesn't age? As in she can live forever?"asked Yusei curiously.

"Yep! Plus, with the power of Time Wizard on our side, we will be able to live forever too", stated Yuko happily.

Yusei' expression enlightened. This was all so amazing, so surreal. He felt as though he was dreaming, and pinched himself, but could soon clarify that this was all happening for real.

"Do you wanna try it?", asked Yuko as he held the monster card "Time Wizard" in his hands.

Yusei shuddered his shoulders, feeling a little uneasy.

Yuko acknowledged the fact that Yusei hadn't tried using Time Wizard yet, and turned to face Sakura. "Sakura, are you familiar with this card? Do you know if it's safe to use?" he asked, revealing the card to her.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, Time Wizard is a harmless card...if you don't over use it. I saw my old master used it frequently to summon Thousand Dragon".

Yusei's expression became puzzled. "Thousand Dragon? What's that?"

Yuko looked back at Yusei. "It's a very old card, which no one today tends to use anymore", he claimed, and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"That's true, but my old master did. He was a strong believer in the heart of the cards, and that card in particular served him well" said Sakura sternly.

Yusei looked at her questioningly. "Can you tell us more about your old master?"

Sakura shook her head. "He erased most of my memory before giving me away", she confessed.

Yuko's eyes widened with surprise. "Wait what? How?" He asked quickly, and Sakura sighed.

"I don't remember how, but I do remember him having a duel disk very similar to the one your now wearing" she indicated, and Yuko looked down at his duel disk.

Yusei walked over and put one hand over Sakura's shoulder, his kind cobalt eyes meeting with hers. "Do you remember your masters name?", he asked calmly.

Sakura didn't reply. However, Yuko couldn't help, but notice a few tear forming in Sakura's eyes. "I...I...", she began, but Yuko cut her off.

"It's Ok. You don't remember. Would you like to go back to your card?" he asked comfortingly, and Sakura nodded, rubbing a tear away from her left eye. Yuko then removed the card of it's zone and Sakura turned into a small ball of light which hovered back into it's original card. The image soon reappeared on the card and Yuko shuffled it back into his deck.

"What's wrong?" asked Yusei, a little confused to way Yuko cut Sakura off.

Yuko looked up and sighed. "She does remember, but won't tell us. We shouldn't force her to reveal what she doesn't want us to know. We all have secrets", said Yuko, patting Yusei on the shoulder.

Yusei slowly nodded in understanding and sat back down, a little ashamed by his behavior.

"Don't worry, Yusei. She won't hold a grudge against you just because you asked that particular question", assured Yuko, noticing the sad expression.

Yusei looked up at the star filled sky. "All I asked was for her old masters name and she..." he started, but couldn't finish his phrase.

Yuko sighed. "Alright, to cheer you up, I'm gonna to try out Time Wizard", he declared bravely, and summoned the card which he was holding in his hand. After another flash of light, a small clock figurine popped out of the card and levitated over the grass in front of Yuko. Yusei smirked, amused by the monster appearance and sat up straight so to get a good view of the process.

"Alrighty then. Time Wizard! I want you to make me...21 years old", commanded Yuko, and observed cautiously as Time Wizard waved his staff up high, causing a circle of light to appear from under Yuko's feet.

Suddenly, a gush of wind started to circulate Yuko body, causing his clothes to rustle around, revealing his six pack and bandaged up torso. The light from the circle then intensified, radiating before Yusei and stopped after half a minute. After the wind died down, Yusei slowly managed to adjust his eyes back to the dark surroundings, only to find a tall man standing in front of him, wearing clothes that were clearly too small for him. He had long white hair that fell down to his lower back which also cover one chestnut colored eye.

"Whoa", said Yuko, feeling a little taller than before as he examined his new found body. He then fell back and quickly yanked off his boots, throwing them a few feet in front of him. "Ahh, that's much better", he claimed, his voice sounding a lot deeper.

Yusei smirked at the sight of adult Yuko rubbing his feet. "Let me guess, shoes now too small for you?"

Yuko nodded grinningly and turned to face Time Wizard again. "Time Wizard, make me 12 years old", he moaned, urging to get out of his tight clothes as quickly as possible.

Another circle of light appeared under Yuko, and after another flash of blinding light, sitting in front of Yusei was now a small boy with messy, white hair and innocent chestnut eyes.

Yusei started laughing as he noticed the small boy was wearing clothes that were now way too big, causing Yuko to huff, and notice that his trousers had fallen off (his underwear included). "Oh, come on!" said Yuko embarrassed, and pulled his trousers back up to his miniature waist, while Yusei continued to laugh, a few tears developing.

"Hey, stop laughing you meanie", complained Yuko childishly, and tried to take a step towards Yusei, but ended up tripping on his own jean sleeves.

Yusei tried his best to control himself and crawled up to Yuko's child-like form. "I'm sorry. It's just funny to see you like this", he remarked cheekily.

Yuko shrugged."Whatever! I'm changing back to 17 again!" ordered Yuko with his slightly high pitched voice, and Time Wizard worked his magic into transforming Yuko back into his normal 17 year old form.

Yusei then helped Yuko get up and smiled. "Your right. That did cheer me up", he commented cheekily.

Yuko chuckled. "Well I'm glad that I could help!".

"How are you feeling?" asked Yusei, now a little concerned.

Yuko smirked. "Alright I guess...apart for the fact that I am starving!" he declared, and heard his stomach growl.

Yusei grinned and went over to collect Yuko's big, black boots. "Noodles?"

**Yuko: Yummy! Noodles!**

**Carly: Please Review! Since Yuko didn't manage to obtain much sleep last night...**

**Yuko: Though I'm surprisingly hyper! XD**

**Carly: Well, that's the caffeine taking effect :3**

**Yuko: From what? All I had this morning was hot chocolate!**

**Carly: Umm no...that was Jack's new chocolate flavored coffee...**

**Yuko: ...oh**

**Jack: Hey! Who stole my coffee! _**

**Carly: It was Yu-**

**(Yuko blocks Carly's mouth with both hands)**

**Yuko: It was Crow!**

**Crow: Wait...what!? o_O**


	32. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31 : Another Successful Loss **_

"Alright Jack! This time, your going down!" yelled Yuko.

_**500 Lp :** Yuko Tatsumi_

_**1200 Lp :** Jack Atlas_

_**Field Yuko:** Masked Dragon in Atk mode + Detonator Dragon in face-up Def mode + 1 face-down Trap card._

_**Field Jack:** Red Dragon Archfiend in Atk mode + 2 face-down Trap cards._

"I summon Magna Drago so that I may tune him with Detonator Dragon in order to summon out, Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon!" Yuko declared excitedly.

"Now I'll..."

"Not so fast, chum! I activate a Trap, Bottomless Trap hole!" said Jack, revealing one of the face-down Trap cards.

Yuko smirked. "Your so predictable, Jack!" Yuko commented teasingly, and flipped up his face-down Trap card. "I counter with Tran Stun which not only negates that Trap card, but all other traps until the end of your turn!"

Jacks eyes tightened as he watched his Trap card get sent to the graveyard.

"Now I use the effects of A&D changer in the graveyard! I can remove him from the game to change your battle position!"

Jack huffed and turned his dragon into Def position 2000.

_**Field of Yuko : **Sea Dragon Gishilnodon in Atk + Masked Dragon in Atk mode._

_**Field of Jack : **Red Dragon Archfiend in Def + 1 face-down Trap card._

"Now since you've already used Mirror Force, I can finally destroy your most powerful beast! Now go Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon! Attack with Frozen Blitz Burst Stream!" commanded Yuko proudly.

Jack chuffed. "Is that really the best you can do? Don't make me laugh!"

Yuko expression became confused. "What do you mean? I've stopped you from using your other Trap card, there nothing else that you can possibly do!" exclaimed Yuko.

Jack laughed. 'It's not just about what's on the field, Yuko!" he said, revealing a card in his hand. "I activate the effect of Stronghold Guardian! By discarding him from my hand, I can raise my monsters Def points by 1500! Which means that you've lost, Yuko! Red Dragon Archfiend! Counter with Solar Fire Blast!" Jack ordered.

"Kaboom!" "Clash!" "Sizzle!" "Roar!" "Boom chakalaka!"

"Guys! Can you please keep it down", interrupted Yusei who was sitting on the couch watching Tv. Jack and Yuko had just finished a duel (without holograms) and were using their own sound effects to childishly make the duel sound life-like.

"It's not fair! Why do you always win", complained Yuko, who was now collecting all his cards from the table.

Jack huffed. "It's simple! Your missing out on power! I mean, Scapegoat for example! Why would you put that in your deck?" boomed Jack, and slipped his deck back into his deck box.

"For your information, Scapegoat helps me to Synchro Summon my Scarred Warriors easily!" replied Yuko, a little annoyed about having lost another match duel against Jack.

Jack sighed. "Whatever. Scarred Warrior is a bad card too. You need powerful Synchro monsters with at least 3000 Atk points!"

Yuko scratched his head in annoyance. "Well, it would help if you told me where to find one!"

Yusei turned off the Tv and got up, stretching his muscular body. "Alright guys, I'm going to bed. Jack, if your gonna be working on that engine tonight, try and keep the noise to a minimum".

Jack nodded, threw his white coat over on to the couch, revealing a grey short sleeved T-shirt, and grabbed a screw driver from the kitchen table. "Can I at least put on the radio, but not too loud?"

Yusei sighed, but agreed. He then turned to Yuko. "Tomorrow is Saturday. You could go visit the twins to see if they can help you out on your deck", said Yusei kindly, rubbing his eyes to try and keep himself awake.

"Okey dokey", approved Yuko. "However, I don't know where they live, and I also need to go see Sayer in the morning!" he replied.

Yusei shrugged. "Oh yeah...then do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

Jack scold. "Well, I don't trust him, and after what he tried to do, I don't think that I ever will! Plus, I thought he was dead?"

"I thought that too, but he's not as Akiza, Yuko and me have seen, when we went to visit the Arcadia. Though apparently, he's no longer against us", assured Yusei unsurely.

Jack huffed, not at all convinced. "Perhaps it's best if I come too", he said to Yuko, in a suspicious manner.

With the assistance of Jack, Yuko was sure to be protected from any trickery or danger, and so he nodded in acceptance. "Ok. I guess you could come".

Jack smirked. "Ha ha, now Sayer is gonna really need to watch out if ever he try's to pull anything sneaky around me", he boasted, a sudden tone of happiness in his voice.

However, Yuko and Yusei both exchanged glances, and knew perfectly well that the real reason why Jack wanted to come, was for the cheque.

A few minutes later, Yusei handed Yuko a small map with the location of the twins place encircled (since Yuko had never been to visit them before), then went upstairs to bed, after sleepily saying goodnight to his friends, while scratching his crazy yellow and black hair.

Yuko took a seat on the sofa where Yusei had been sitting and switched on the Tv, so to take his mind off the fact that he had a busy day tomorrow.

Yuko's list of things to do on Saturday :

_1stly- Visit Stephanie_

_2ndly- Get a cheque from Sayer_

_3rdly- Talk to Zane_

_4thly- Visit Leo and Luna_

_Finally- Talk to Sakura so to discover her past_

Yuko sighed. "Yep, it's gonna be one busy day tomorrow", were Yuko's last thoughts before eventually falling asleep on the couch, leaving the Tv on.

Jack smiled (a rare smile) as he watched his friend slowly fall asleep and went over to turn off the Tv before getting back to work on the duel runner engine.

_**Yuko: (yawns) ok, I'm done!**_

_**Carly: Good! To all you awesome readers, please don't to forget to Review!**_

_**Crow: Hey, love birds!**_

_**Carly and Yuko: (Now wide awake) WHAT! _**_

_**Crow: (laughing cheekily) What? You two are always together these days! :3**_

_**Carly: So what! I'm trying to stop Yuko from publishing anything that's too private! T_T**_

_**Yuko: Yeah dude! That was so uncalled for! What if Jack heard you?**_

_**Crow Pfff! Who cares! What's Jack gonna do? Eat me? ;P**_

_**Jack: (emerges from the bathroom, and evil aura around him and cracks his knuckles) I could do much worse... :)**_

_**Crow: ...help -.-**_


	33. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32 : Awkward Morning**_

Yuko woke up at 9:30am, to a rather grey Saturday morning. Crow had arrived late last night after having done some street racing with a gang back at Satellite, and was now fast asleep upstairs. He had won of course, but had also been inflicted with a few cuts and bruises.

Yusei had just woken up, and was now taking a nice cool shower while Jack was continuing on fixing the duel runner engine which had already been tested, but was now trying to improve.

"Yusei! Will you hurry up in there! It's been 15 minutes already!" moaned Jack, and wiped his forehead with a small purple cloth.

"I'll be out in a minute!" replied Yusei calmly, sounding as if he was enjoying his alone time.

Yuko smirked. "Anyway, I'm gonna get me some morning hot chocolate! I'll be back in about 20 minutes, ok?" he stated, causing Jack look up at Yuko with begging eyes.

"Umm...Yuko. If your going to stop by at the Cafe, La Green, could you umm...p-please...get me a cup of Blue-eyes mountain coffee? I haven't had one in a week because that waitress girl Stephanie won't let me drink at the cafe anymore!" he claimed, causing Yuko to let loose a small smile.

"I'll see what I can do, but you still own me from last time!" said Yuko accusingly.

Jack shrugged. "Fine, I'll pay you back when you come back!" he huffed, and went back to work.

Yuko arrived at the cafe at 9:45am, and decided to take a seat in his usual spot. Stephanie hadn't seen him yet and so Yuko decided to work up a question about the fact that her last name was "Moto".

After a few minutes of waiting, Stephanie strolled out of the cafe doors and noticed Yuko, sitting quietly as he was day dreaming. Her expression enlightened and after having dealt with serving another client, she ran back inside to get the usual hot chocolate which Yuko loved so much.

Stephanie then strolled happily towards Yuko, holding on to a tray with a perfect cup of hot chocolate balanced on it. "This will surprise him", she thought happily, and could imagine Yuko's cheerful expression.

Suddenly, In a slow motion event, Stephanie tripped and fell to the ground, dropping the tray forward which tipped the hot liquid from the mug to spray all over Yuko's head. Her body then fell flat on to the hard ground and she heard the mug fall to the ground after it had emptied all it's content.

"Ow ow ow! That burns!" shouted Yuko alarmingly, who sprang out of his seat and quickly reached for a jug of water from one of the nearby tables, pouring it over his head.

He sighed happily as he cooled himself off, and put the empty jug down in front of the client which he had taken it from (who was staring at Yuko with a shaken expression). Yuko apologized to the client, then turned to find Stephanie picking up broken pieces of a mug from the ground.

She quickly got up after having noticed Yuko's surprised expression and ran over to him, clenching on to a small white napkin. "Oh my! I'm so sorry Yuko! I-I-I didn't...I tripped", she stuttered in a panic, and started to rub the napkin over Yuko's soaked white hair.

Yuko looked down at his drenched clothes, and back at Stephanie."Don't worry. It's ok...since now it gives me an excuse too take a shower", he replied, his voice fairly easy going. "I'll just go back to Yusei's quickly and I'll be back here in about 15 minutes", he stated calmly, but Stephanie shook her head in response.

"No no. It my fault that your drenched, I'll bring your hot chocolate to you", she said nervously. "I'm really sorry", she apologized softly, and stared down at her shoes ashamed, not daring to look Yuko in the eyes.

Yuko grinned and put his hand over her soft head. "It alright. It was an accident, and I'm glad that you wanted to surprise me", he said comfortingly, having noticed that the liquid which had been poured over him was indeed hot (very hot) chocolate.

Stephanie smiled lightly and nodded. "I'll come over in about 20 minutes", she said, and Yuko smiled back in agreement.

9:10am. "Hey Yuko! Why are your clothes drench?" said Jack, after having taken a quick shower.

Yuko brushed the question away and entered the bathroom.

"Wait a minute? Didn't you already have a shower this morning, Yuko?" asked Jack, a little annoyed that Yuko wasn't replying.

"I had a talk with Stephanie", replied Yuko enthusiastically, completely changing the subject. "She's coming over in 20 minutes! This could be a good chance for you two to get along again!" he said as he turned on the shower.

Jack froze."Wait...what?" started Jack, but then saw the bathroom door close and heard it lock. "Yuko!" he yelled, but Yuko could no longer hear Jack's booming voice as he turned the bathroom radio on so that no one could disrupt his private time.

Yusei smirked, noticing that Yuko had turned on the radio on purpose, just to ignore (and annoy) Jack. "Well, if we are going to have a visitor, we better get this place cleaned up!" said Yusei cheerfully, and went upstairs to wake up Crow.

"Hey Yusei, wait...you can't be serious!? Stephanie hates me!" Jack complained, but now it was Yusei's turn to ignore Jack and he chuckled lightly under his breath, quite amused by the reaction as he walk up the stairs towards the beds.

Jack sighed and face palmed himself. "Oh crap...what am I gonna do?", he moaned and started to slowly pick up the screws and tools off the floor.

At 9:45am, Stephanie was briskly making her way down towards Yuko's home. She was in her casual clothes (blue jeans, striped jumper and proper shoes this time) and had left her uniform back at the cafe. She felt guilty about not being able to bring any hot chocolate with her, and began to think of an excuse she could use as to why. Eventually, Stephanie thought that it was best just to improvise an excuse and soon arrived at the entrance to Yuko's home.

Immediately, she noticed the front door was wide open. "That's strange?" she thought, as she walked closer to the entrance. It didn't seem like there was anyone inside, though it was obvious that it was Yuko's house, since she had passed his cream coloured duel runner which was parked just outside the garage.

Stephanie took a deep breath and knocked loudly against the door. There was no response. She knocked again, but once again, there was no reply. Therefore, she decided to creep quietly inside though the opened entrance, closing the door gently behind her. It seemed like curiosity had gotten the best of her.

As she decided to walk slowly down the entrance slope towards the center of the room, she noticed that the house seemed bigger on the inside, and Stephanie decided to make the most of her time to study the interior surroundings.

The place was much cleaner than she had imagined. She assumed that Yuko had probably cleaned everything up quickly just to impress her, except when she glimpsed over at the kitchen sink, she found that it was piled with dirty plates, forks, knifes and bowls.

"Typical. Why is it that boys never clean up the dishes", she thought grinningly, and strolled over to the green couch over on the far side of the room. She then took a seat on the sofa and let her body relax, imagining herself living in such an environment. All this space, just to herself.

"Well, I must say, it's bigger than my tiny apartment, but I doubt that I'll even have an apartment by the end of the month", she reminded herself, causing her to feel a little depressed. "Oh well, I guess I better wait back outside".

Stephanie was about to walk back towards the front door, when all of a sudden, the door to the left side of her opened, and teenaged boy of around 17 walked out, wiping his hair with a small light blue towel.

She blushed, allowing her cheeks to turn bright red and her face to overheat as she noticed that the teenaged boy was not wearing a shirt to cover his muscular torso. She also noticed a few drops of water that glittered against the boy's six pack, which told Stephanie that he had probably just taken a shower.

Stephanie sat still, not wanting to get spotted and felt her heart beat faster and faster. She watched attentively as the teenaged boy quickly finished drying his hair and turned round to throw the towel back into the bathroom, but dropped it instead when his eyes met with Stephanie. Stephanie gasped. Not only was she found trespassing, but the person who had spotted her was none other that Yuko Tatsumi.

Yuko froze at the sight of Stephanie, who was now as red as a tomato, and looked down at his topless chest. He thought it best to jump back into the bathroom to get a larger towel, which he wrapped over his back and covered his chest. He then hopped back out of the bathroom, but slipped clumsily on the towel which he had dropped at the sight of Stephanie, causing him to yelp as he hit the concrete ground.

Stephanie put her hands over her mouth and was about to go help Yuko up when she heard loud footsteps coming from behind the garage door. The door almost instantly swung open, right after Yuko's body hit hard against the concrete ground and in strolled Jack, in his dreamy "white knight in shining armor" costume.

"Yuko, what's as that noise?" Jack yelled the most recognizable british voice. His eyes widened with surprise as he fixed his cold gaze upon Stephanie.

"Oh crap, what am I going to do", thought Stephanie, now in a panic, "I've been found trespassing! What's Jack and Yuko now going to think of me? Jack will probably call security to get even with me!". Stephanie's thoughts began to rapidly spin round and round in her mind, causing her to stutter gibberishly.

Jack cleared his throat as he walked up to help up Yuko. "Stephanie, what are you doing inside the house?", he asked in an unfriendly tone.

Stephanie could feel her blood start to boil as her head began to feel very dizzy, and started panting loudly, causing Yuko to turn and look at her, rubbing his sore head. "Hey! Stephanie are you ok?

Yuko and Jack watched as Stephanie face turned pale and fainted, her falling body quickly caught by Jack before she hit the ground.

"Jack! What's going on? Why's Stephanie here and why's Yuko topless?" Asked the sound of Crow's voice as he casually descended down the stairs.

Jack and Yuko exchanged glances, while Yusei appeared from behind Crow, and chuckled at the sight.

Yuko sighed. "This is not what you might think..."

_**Yuko: That was one unusual morning!**_

_**Carly: Yep! That Stephanie really is annoying!**_

_**Stephanie: Hey! :(**_

_**Carly: Stephanie! What are you doing here!**_

_**Stephanie: Yuko invited me!**_

_**Carly: Yuko! :(**_

_**Yuko: Just conclude the chapter already! :3**_

_**Carly: Fine! To all you readers! Review!**_

_**Yuko: That was rubbish! T_T**_

_**Carly: Well sorry, Mr Pervert who won't stop publishing our private life!**_

_**Yuko: (sighs) Your hopeless... :P**_


	34. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33 : New Arrangements **_

Stephanie woke up to the sound of a rather strange dispute, and opened her eyes to find that she was lying on a long, green couch, her body covered with a soft, blue blanket. She swerved her aching head to the side and found Yuko and Jack, facing opposite to each other on the kitchen table. She blinked, and started to recall what had happened. She had trespassed into Yuko's house, and then fainted, now she was lying comfortably on a sofa at Yuko's house as if nothing unusual had happened.

"You know what!? I give up! You win!" Exploded Yuko, and got up, not bothering to tidy up his cards that were spread over the table.

Jack chuffed. "So what's the score so far then? 15-0 to me?" he boasted, and slipped his cards back into his deck box.

Yuko shrugged and went over to clean the rest of the dirty dishes. "Anyway, you still owe me from the coffee which I paid for you a while back! Now go buy me one of those new booster packs", ordered Yuko mockingly.

Jack huffed. "You forgot to say please!" he replied, and stood by Yuko with his arms crossed.

Yuko smirked. "Please Jack! Will you go buy me a booster pack!"

Jack huffed and pulled out a golden covered booster pack from his white, coat pocket, placing it on the table. "Here it is, chum! Happy?"

Yuko smiled, and quickly finished cleaning the dishes, stacking the dried ones perfectly and put them all back into the cupboard next to the fridge.

He then turned round and walked back to the kitchen table so to reach for the booster pack, as Jack attempted to make himself a cup of tea.

"God! I hate making my own coffee! I prefer the ones which Stephanie makes", he stated, and accidentally spilled some coffee over his stainless, white boots, while Yuko was now looking though the new cards he had received.

Meanwhile, Stephanie tried to cover her face over with the blanket, blushing a little after having heard Jacks priceless complement.

"Ah ha! Finally! I've got it! My first 8 star Synchro!" cheered Yuko as he waved the new card in front of Jacks surprised face.

"Impossible", he stated, and snatched the card off Yuko. His eyes widened as he observed the Synchro's image and ATK points. However, he then smirked and tossed it over back on to the table. "It's a good card, too bad you can summon it", he remarked, now rather amused and sat back down on to his chair, holding a cup of home made tea in his hand.

"Wait? What do you mean?" asked Yuko quickly.

Jack smirked. "The only way to summon it is with a Dark Attribute tuner monster, which I know that you don't have, Yuko", he said mockingly, and Yuko picked up his card from the table to look at it more closely.

The card was called "Void Ogre Dragon" and Yuko shrugged as he read the summoning requirements.

"Damn", he commented, but decided to keep the new card anyway, and safely slid it into his black deck box. Yuko knew that the only 2 tuner monsters which he had presently were a Fire Attribute (Magna Drago) and a Light Attribute (Hanawata). He was missing a Dark Attribute tuner monster.

Yuko sighed and sat back down on his chair, watching Jack sip at his tea. Instantly, Jack made a face of disgust and was about to put down his cup of tea when he noticed Yuko grinning.

"How does it taste?" Yuko asked casually.

Jack snorted and sipped it proudly, trying his best to keep a straight face. "Quite acceptable", he replied, though it was obvious that he was lying.

Suddenly, the two friends heard a light chuckle coming from behind Yuko, and they both turned to find Stephanie giggling, her mouth covered over with the blanket as she tried her best not to laugh.

"Well well, look who's finally decided to wake up!" blurted out Jack, who decided to stop drinking his repulsive tea and emptied the rest of it's content down the kitchen sink, while Yuko wasn't looking.

Stephanie removed the covers and sat up, and felt a sharp ache on her forehead, causing her to yelp slightly.

"If you are wondering where you got that bump on the head from, ask Jack!" blamed Yuko cheekily.

Stephanie's eyes widened and she turned to glare at Jack. "Jack! Did you punch me when I was asleep?" She asked angrily, already aware about what had happened to Yuko's eye.

Jack shook his head quickly and turned to glare at Yuko, who was nodding in response to Stephanie's question.

"Yuko! Stop that! I didn't punch Stephanie, stop messing about with me!" denied Jack angrily."Though...I might have accidentally dropped you..."

Yuko started laughing and turned back to face Stephanie, his kind chestnut eyes meeting with hers. "When you fainted, Jack caught you, but dropped as he was moving you on to the sofa, causing you bumped your head on the concrete floor. I'm really sorry for not having caught you in time when you fell", apologized Yuko.

Stephanie sighed in relief. "Oh no no, it's ok. I'm the one that should be sorry since I was the one that trespassed into your house", she said, causing Jack and Yuko to exchange puzzled glances.

"Trespassing? What are you talking about? I invited you here remember?" said Yuko, confused by Stephanie's remark.

"Yeah, but it was only so to bring you hot chocolate", murmured Stephanie, causing Jack to scratch the back of his spiked-up golden hair in confusion.

Yuko smiled. "Oh, it doesn't matter", he reassured her and went over to sit on the sofa, next to her. "However, now that you bring that up, isn't the cafe gonna find it strange that you just left without your uniform?"

Stephanie shook her head. "No...you see...I just got fired", she confessed. "They didn't think that I was taking my work seriously and since I scared away Jack, they aren't making as much money as before and knew that I was the cause".

Jack sighed as Stephanie turned to face him. "L...look Stephanie I...", began Jack before being cut off.

"Say no more. It's all my fault anyway. I knew that you already had a girlfriend and got jealous, but I just never stopped to think about your feelings. I was selfish to think that you could just cheat on Carly and I'm sorry", continued Stephanie, a few tears building in her eyes.

Jack said nothing. He took a seat back on his chair and fiddled with the empty cup which used to contain the most tasteless tea he had ever tasted before tipping the substance down the sink.

Yuko sighed. "I'm really sorry to hear that", said Yuko pathetically. "I kinda feel responsible."

Stephanie quickly turned to face Yuko. "Oh no, I should have listened to you that morning, when you told me to leave Jack be with Carly. This is in no way your fault, Yuko", she assured.

Jack grunted. "Wait. What did Yuko say about me and Carly?" asked Jack, not sure where the conversation was going.

Yuko brushed away the question, still facing Stephanie's defeated expression. "Do you at least have a place to stay?"

Stephanie nodded and sniffed. "Yes, but not for very long, since I doubt I'll be able to find a job within the next week. Plus, I'm already late on my rent!".

Jack got up and straightened out his suit, having heard about enough of listening to Stephanie's sad situation and pointed at her. "Ok then, here's what I propose", boomed Jack intimidatingly. "You can work for us!"

Stephanie and Yuko both glared at Jack in astonishment from the sudden out burst.

"No no no, don't get me wrong. What I mean is that everyday, you come round and clean up this place, serve me up every day with a good cup of coffee that your so good at preparing, and sometimes do small errands that we tell you to do. In exchange, you'll be allowed to bunk here from time to time, you can eat and drink here and we'll pay the rent for your apartment every month instead! Plus, every week, you'll get some money just so that you can buy whatever you want, depending on how well you've worked" he exclaimed, in a very proud manner.

Stephanie stopped glaring, and took some time to think of the proposal. She would practically be under the same roof as Jack and Yuko, during the whole day and every day, working around the top duelists (Jack and Yusei) in the world. Sure, she didn't like the idea of serving coffee for Jack everyday, but to never have to pay for her apartment again! This was probably the best offer she could ever obtain!

"Jack! Stop joking around, will ya? This is serious, and where will we get the money to pay for her rent!?" stated Yuko, a slight tone of anger in his voice.

Jack smirked. "Oh, come on Yuko! Don't tell me that you've forgotten about the cheque which we are going to collect from Sayer later today?"

Yuko was about to protest, but then remembered about how he was going to be paid for having help Zane break out of prison. He sighed. "Yeah, but I doubt Stephanie is gonna like working here. I mean, around here it's almost always a mess, and I don't think she'll like the idea to be in a house filled with only boys!"

"No wait, Yuko. It's fine", declared Stephanie quickly and stood up, dragging the blanket with her as she walked over to face Jack challengingly. "I will accept your proposal, Jack!"

Jack grinned in a proud manner. "I thought you might..."

At 10:30am, Jack had just finished explaining Stephanie her duties, which Yuko did not approve of. He claimed that since their friend, Bruno (which Yuko hadn't a clue who he was) was never here, Stephanie would be taking his bed in case she needed to bunk over.

After Stephanie agreed to the terms, she told Jack and Yuko that she just need to get some things from her apartment before starting.

Yuko told Stephanie that Yusei and Crow might be back soon (since they had surprisingly decided to go food shopping, and Yusei had thought it best to take care of Crow's injuries instead of coming along to the Arcadia) and that she may need to explain the situation to them. She nodded excitedly and told him not to worry.

After 5 minutes, Yuko and Jack got all their gear together and made their way outside, leaving Stephanie to get started.

"Well, I must say. That was pretty kind of you, Jack", complimented Yuko, as they both walked over to their duel runners.

Jack turned to glare Yuko. "You thought that I did that out of kindness? I thought that it would be good to have a maid around the house so that I don't ever have to clean it ever again!" he said sternly, looking at Yuko with accusing eyes. Yuko grinned, remembering that he and Yusei had told Jack to clean the place up before Stephanie's arrival.

"Ok fine! As long as you won't boss her around all the time!" replied Yuko, and caught sight of Jack's gleaming "Wheel of Fortune" duel runner. He shrugged at the sight. It really down graded Yuko's duel runner which was parked right beside it.

"Alright Yuko! How about a race! First one to the Arcadia wins", bellowed Jack as he took a seat on to his majestic D-wheel. "The first one to reach the Arcadia wins!"

Yuko smirked. "Ok, but I'm not gonna hold back!"

Jack laughed and took off all of a sudden, before Yuko even had the chance to put on his helmet.

"Damn it!" thought Yuko, putting on his helmet and jumped on to his duel runner, quickly pushing the throttle to the max. His duel runner began to skid loudly on the spot, giving off some white steam, and then zoomed out though the garage doors and out on to the streets.

As he made it to the highway, he noticed Jacks runner far ahead of him. "Wow! That's a pretty fast duel runner", he thought, but tried his best to catch up.

At one point, Jack decided to slow down so to make conversation with Yuko.

"Honestly, Yuko! Is that the fastest you can go!?" he shouted in amusement.

Yuko shook his head quickly. "No way! My duel runner can go way faster than this!" he yelled back, causing Jack to chuckle.

"Well then, let's see if you can catch up with me!" he said, and sped up, causing him to fly forward leaving Yuko behind.

Yuko's eyes narrowed and looked down at the famous red button, which he had only ever used twice, and took a deep breath before pushing it.

Suddenly, another burst of fire came scorching out from the exhaust engine, pushing him up and right past Jack.

"What the..", yelped Jack in alarm as he was easily over taken. Yuko couldn't help, but laugh as he sped ahead, and even with his helmet on, Yuko's eyes began to water slightly from the insane, inhuman speed.

Jack growled to himself and pushed the throttle to the max. Even with the extra speed boost, Jack's bike wasn't quick enough and slowly fell behind, causing him to feel beaten (which was rare), and watched Yuko reach the Arcadia before him.

When they arrived, Jack couldn't hold himself to blurt out questions about what he had seen. "Yuko! How the hell did you get your duel runner so quick!? No one has ever beaten my duel runner apart from Yusei, and that was only by a little, but your D-wheel just stormed right past me without a problem!"

Yuko felt flattered. The turbo booster on his duel runner had just been a fun idea which he had had back in the Satellite . He didn't actually think that it would have worked until he tried it with Akiza and Yusei. "It's nothing, just a small adjustment", he stated proudly.

Jack shrugged and huffed. "Well then, when we get back to Yusei's, I want you to install one of those turbo boosters on my D-Wheel!" He ordered angrily, and the two friends entered the two large glass doors, entering the Arcadia.

_**Carly: Do you have any...sevens?**_

_**Yuko: ...**_

_**Yuko: No...go fish...**_

_**Jack: Don't lie, Yuko! I can see your hand!**_

_**Yuko: I hate this game -_-**_

_**Carly: To be honest, so do I...why did we start playing this?**_

_**Yuko: It was either this or "Yatzee".**_

_**Carly: Oh well...**_

_**Carly: To all you amazing readers, don't forget to Review! :D**_

_**Yuko: ...Please don't forget!**_

_**Carly: Now give me all your sevens...**_

_**Yuko: No! Their all mine! :3**_

_**Carly: T_T**_


	35. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34 : Gearing Up**_

As Yuko and Jack entered the Arcadia, they instantly noticed that the building was filled with security police. Yuko's eyes widen at the sight while Jack maintained a straight face, and the two friends began to steadily walk down towards the receptionist.

"Stop right there you two!" yelled a deep and unwelcoming voice from behind, causing both Yuko and Jack to spin around, and find Officer Trudge glaring at them.

"What do you want, Trudge!" grunted Jack, his arms crossed as he glare back with his ice cold eyes.

"What are you two doing here? There's a police investigation taking place", he stated in a suspicious tone.

Suddenly, Sayer stepped in from behind Trudge and patted the officers left shoulder. "It's alright officer...these two are with me. They've come to pay me a visit", said Sayer smoothly, having interrupted the previous conversation.

"Oh really!? And why would Yuko, or even Jack want to come and visit you, let alone set one foot in this building", asked Trudge, in a frustrated manner.

Sayer smirked. "It's a private matter, just like your investigation in finding that criminal, who I believe escaped from prison a few nights ago".

Trudge narrowed his eyes. "How did you know that?"

Sayer's smiled widened. "Easy. Ever heard of a newspaper?"

Yuko began to smile lightly at the comment, but tried his best to keep a serious face. Trudge huffed, a little embarrassed and eyed Yuko and Jack carefully as the two were escorted away by Sayer.

Yuko was the last to enter Sayer's office, who had now taken a seat behind his desk, which was piled with paper work. When his head lifted to face his supposed friends, he seemed very happy and smiled creepily (as always), as he then served Yuko and Jack with two cups of black coffee.

"So Yuko, Zane came to visit me today. Unfortunately, he told me that he won't be able to see you today, so he told me to explain everything that he had wanted discuss with you instead", said Sayer cheerfully.

Jacks eyes tightened as he sipped on his coffee. Yuko sighed, a little disappointed. "Why not?"

Sayer smiled. "Something came up apparently, he didn't bother to explain the details! So I suggest that we get this conversation over and done with", he stated, and reached into his back pocket to take out a small folded cheque, which he then placed in front of him.

Jack smirked and reached for it, quickly snatching the cheque and opened it up to read the number written on it. He blinked in amazement and gave it to Yuko. The number written was 40,000 Dp (enough to buy a shop!).

"Th-thank you", said Yuko breathtakingly.

Sayer continued to smile. "Your welcome, you deserve it, after all the trouble you went through", he continued, indicating the injures all around Yuko.

Jack huffed. "So that's it? Can we go now?" he asked grumpily as he stared at Sayer, still not appreciating him, nor his appearance.

"Well, you can if you want, but I believe that I also owe Yuko an explanation about the information Zane transferred to me", said Sayer casually.

Jack chuffed and decided to turn around to grab two seats, pulling them close to Sayer's deck. He then placed one down for Yuko and sat on the other one, while finishing his cup of coffee. "I'm staying. Now explain yourself".

Sayer took a deep breath, and brushed his hair back with his robotic arm.

"Alright...now listen closely. This has all to do with that duel disk", began Sayer.

Yuko blinked. "Duel disk? You mean Zane's psychic duel disk?"

Sayer nodded. "You see, it possessed more power than you think."

Jack cleared his throat. "Ok fine, so it's a powerful weapon. So what?"

Sayer faced Jack mysteriously. "I never said it was a weapon..."

Jack chuffed and placed the empty mug over on the desk.

"Yuko, it appears that you have been experimenting with it lately. What did you find out?" said Sayer grinningly.

Yuko hesitated before answering, a little surprised that Sayer knew he had been testing it. "Well, I've found that some cards can have a sort of...special ability?"

Sayer nodded. "I assume you've tried the Time Wizard?"

Yuko nodded back.

"Well, it's not the only card...there are many more."

Jack grunted. "What are you two on about?"

Yuko was about to answer, but Sayer cut him off. "Yuko possesses a duel disk which holds great power, therefore attracts powerful, but dangerous people who are looking for it. It has the ability to make duel monsters real, which can make their abilities real as well!" he explained, a little annoyed by Jack's distracting voice.

Jack went quiet and looked as Yuko confused. Yuko tried to ignore his judgmental glare and stayed concentrated on Sayer.

"Dangerous People? Like who?" asked Yuko nervously.

Sayer shuddered his shoulders as if to say "I dunno" and sighed. "However, they'll be looking for you, now that Zane is out of prison. You see, those dangerous people are trying to win him over and convince him to join their side, since he is one of the best duelists in the world!" stated Sayer, and stood up from his seat. "You'll be needing to train yourself for what's coming".

There was a long silence, which was then disrupted from the pitter-pattering of the rain that began to fall, and tap against the windows. Yuko scratched his head in confusion and looked at Jack, who was now smirking.

"Bring it on, I'll stand by Yuko 24/7 and beat up any pip-squeak duelists that even thinks about threatening him!" boomed Jack, and stood up proudly.

Sayer smiled. "I'm afraid that it's not so simple. You see, the people now coming for Yuko will all be very powerful psychic duelists, they will not be wanting to duel, but to attack using a few prototype duel disks of the duel disk which Yuko now possesses", he declared, causing Yuko's eyes to widen.

"Wait, they have psychic duel disks too?" shouted Yuko, a slight fear-filled chill running down his spine.

Sayer nodded. "However, they are only prototypes. The duel disks which they will be using will not be able to summon monsters with more than 2000 ATK points. That's why those people want to get their hands on Zane, the creator of its real power, but if that fails, they will be going for you, Yuko. Therefore, you will need to training yourself up!" Suggested Sayer, a tone of sprouting happiness in his voice.

Yuko's eyes tightened. "What do you mean by training?"

Yuko and Jack were now outside the Arcadia, walking down a small path around the Arcadia building, closely following Sayer. Sayer bought them over to a rather large, square building, with solid steel walls on the outside and a large automatic door as the entrance. It was situated right next doors to the Arcadia and no students seemed to be inhabiting it from the time being because of Officer Trudge's investigation.

Sayer stopped Jack and Yuko just outside the locked entrance of the large, square building and held out from his back pocket, a small sort of plastic card with a small bar code on the back of it. He passed it over the side of the automatic doors, over a small machine which beeped and turned green as it accepted the bar code.

Suddenly, the automatic doors slid open, providing access for Sayer, Yuko and Jack, causing the interior ceiling light to turn on, providing a clear view to a very widen, very high and very long grey metallic room, bigger than a usual gym.

Yuko and Jack blinked in astonishment, and heard Sayer close the steel doors behind them, causing the two friends to turn round, and were immediately handed two duel disks, which Sayer had collected from one of the modern, white tables, close to the entrance.

Yuko recognized the design of the duel disk. It looked very similar to the one from Zane, but instead of 4 Spell and Trap card zones, it only had two which were parallel to each other. Jack looked at his duel disk with a blank expression.

"There's only one monster card zone!" he complained childishly.

Sayer nodded. "I know. I'll explain why later, but right now, I want you to attach these duel disks to your arms", he said in a calm commanding tone.

Jack huffed and the two friends attached quickly attached the duel disks.

Sayer smiled. "Ok! From now on, you will both come into this training room every night to practice your...Combat dueling! By the end of this training period, I will give you both full clearance to this place and you will prepare yourselves for what's to come!"

Jack's expression angered. "Whoa whoa whoa! You do realise that I'm the top duelist in the world, right!"

Sayer chuckled. "That may be, but not in Combat dueling!"

"Combat dueling?", asked Yuko curiously.

Sayer sighed. "Yes. It's a duel where the actual duelist needs to fight with a single monster which they summoned, and in order to win, you must kill your adversary!"

Yuko and Jack stared at Sayer wide eyed, unable to believe what Sayer had just explained.

Yuko gulped. "We...need to...kill?"

Sayers scratched the back of his head. "Ahh...well, yes. Otherwise, you'll probably be killed instead. There is no mercy in these duels".

Yuko didn't know what to say. This all seemed too surreal. At one point, he was back home, talking happily to Stephane and all of a sudden, he needs to train himself against psychic attackers. It felt so weird how so many things could happen in the short space of one day.

Yuko took a deep breath. "Can't I just hide the duel disk? Or give it back to Zane?"

Sayer shook his head. "The enemy will still come after you. Whether you have the duel disk or not, their target is you first".

Jack scowled. "How do you know all this? Surely, Zane can't have explained to you all this!"

Sayer didn't reply for a few moments, and walked back to the tables where he had collected the duel disks. He then grabbed hold of a deck that was neatly placed on the table, in front of him and after having skimmed through it, he limped back (holding on to his crutches firmly because of his robotic leg) to hand the deck over to Yuko.

"Let's just say, the less you know about me, the better", he replied evasively. "So are you two going to fight or will you hide?"

Jack flashed Sayer a cold, hate-filled glare. "I never hide and neither does Yuko! We'll fight if it's to stop those psychic goons from ever getting their dirty hands on the duel disk and from attacking New Domino City!" he yelled, and Yuko agree hesitantly. The two friends then turned to study through the deck of cards given to them.

After having briefly searching through the cards, Jack was the first to notice that the deck was only filled with "Equip" Spell cards.

"Hey, what's this? How are you supposed to win with a deck filled with only Equip Spells!" said Jack, now frustrated about Sayer mysterious personality.

Sayer chuckled. "That's not a deck! You both need to pick one of these cards to use for your training! They will be your own personal weapon which you will both use in the Combat duels", he stated, causing Yuko's expression to enlighten. "Now both of you, go ahead and pick one!"

Yuko nodded and started to look through the deck of cards more carefully. Half way through the deck, Jack stopped Yuko and snatched a card he had seen. "Ah ha, then I'll pick this one!" he blurted and reveal the card proudly to Sayer. It was "Divine Sword - Phoenix Blade".

Sayer grinned. "I thought that you might".

Yuko smirked at the comment. "I guess that card does suit Jack in a way", thought Yuko mockingly and was almost at the end of the pile when particular card caught his attention. He took it out of the pile of cards and read it quickly. The cards name was "Salamandra".

Yuko smiled, then revealed it to Sayer as he gave the deck of "Equip" Spells back to Sayer. "I pick this one!"

**_Akiza: Psssst...Yuko...Carly..._**

**_Yuko and Carly: (Carly lying on Yuko while on the couch) zzzzzzzzzz...zzz...zzzz..._**

**_Akiza: Yuko...wake up! If Jack see's you and Carly like this...he's gonna think that..._**

**_Yuko: zzz...zzzz...huh what?_**

**_Carly: zzzzz...(yawns) Oh hey...what's up Akiza?_**

**_Jack: What's going on here!?_**

**_Yuko: (Rubbing his eyes and notices Carly leaning against him) What! Oh this is just...we were just..._**

**_Carly: (Realizes that she's leaning on Yuko's chest and sits up straight quickly) I was just...about to conclude this chapter! To all you readers who like this story, please Review and Follow and stuff... :P_**

**_Yuko: (Face palms himself) How professional -_-_**


	36. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35 : Suspense**_

_**Author: I hope you all will like this chapter, since I was kinda hesitant in publishing it :P Please don't hate! :( Enjoy! :)**_

At 2:00pm, both Jack and Yuko were silently sitting on their duel runners, looking at their psychic duel disks and the card which they had acquired.

After having thoroughly thought over what Sayer had explained in detail, Jack was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Hey Yuko... everything which Sayer had said...is it all true?" asked Jack calmly, and put his equip Spell card back into his deck box.

Yuko sighed and nodded. "I'm afraid so..."

Jack grunted and rolled his eyes. "Well, even if it is true, it all sounds crazy!

Yuko smirked. "I couldn't agree more".

"Anyway, let's get back to Yusei's. We'll come back here tomorrow for the training", suggested Jack, and the two friends drove off on to the New Domino City Highway back home.

When the two friends arrived, Jack was the first to enter through the front door of the house, only to find that the interior was all...cleaned up. The floors were beaming, all the dirty clothes had been picked up, the dishes had all been cleaned and staked back into the kitchen cupboards, and there were three white plastic bags placed next to the fridge, completely filled with foods from the supermarket.

Jack froze at the entrance and began to look around, his eyes having widened with amazement. Yuko walked past him and down the slope to go sit on the couch, which smelled strangely of lavender.

"What happened here? I can practically see my reflection in the floor!" asked Jack, feeling rather astounded as he then made his way towards the center of the room.

Yuko didn't reply, even though he was pretty sure that it was Stephanie who had been working hard.

"It's about time you guys arrived!" came a croaky voice from the entrance door. Jack and Yuko turned to find Crow, rubbing his fatigue-filled eyes, while Yusei was standing sleepily behind him. "Yusei and me had just finished food shopping and were just working on that new engine, but then I found that Yusei fell asleep while installing a new turbo booster".

Yuko chuckled at the sight of his sleepy friends. "Come on, guys. You best get to bed, especially you Yusei", said Yuko commandingly, and got up so to help Yusei walk down the slope (who was practically sleep walking), leading him towards the foot of the stairs. Crow followed them and the two sleepy heads began to undress, leaving their clothes behind them as they climbed up the stairs to their beds.

"Typical Yusei", commented Jack who was already attempting in making another cup of coffee. "He and Crow try too hard in always making a better engine. Honestly, if it's speed they want, they should just ask you to help them, Yuko", continued Jack and spilled some boiling water over his left sleeve. "Damn it! Where is Stephanie when I need a coffee!"

Suddenly, Yuko and Jack both heard a high-pitched scream from upstairs, causing Jack to spill the rest of the boiling water all over his head and suit, his face slowly turning as blazing red. He then ran into the bathroom so to quickly spray cold water over his head, while Yuko was about to run up the stairs, when he noticed Yusei and Crow walking back downstairs while half dressed. Yuko noticed Yusei having a huge, red hand mark on his left side of his cheek and Crow was rubbing against a sore bump on his forehead.

"Yuko! Can you explain to me why Stephanie is getting changed in our bedroom?" groaned Crow, Yusei was still half sleep, but a little shaken by th sudden slap on the cheek.

Yuko smirked. "Well, it's kind of a long story so I'll let Stephanie explain you later. Though what I will tell you is that she'll be staying over from time to time!" said Yuko happily.

Crow looked at Yuko oddly and blinked.

"She working for us!" boomed Jack as he strolled out the bathroom with a blue towel over his head.

Yuko sighed. "You could have told them in a more indirect way!"

Jack scuffed. "Well, it's true"

"Stephanie's working for us!?" asked Crow in a surprised manner. "Since when?"

"Ask Jack", moaned Yuko, and began to make his way upstairs. "Right now, I'm going to try and get Stephanie to come downstairs so that Yusei can get to sleep".

As Yuko made it to the top of the stairs, he slowly creaked open the bedroom door only to find a fist pound his skull.

"I already told you two to knock first!" yelled Stephanie angrily, but then realized that she had hit Yuko, instead of Crow or Yusei.

"Ow...that stung!", moaned Yuko, and began to rub his sore forehead.

"Yuko! Oh...I-I'm sorry I didn't...", she began to stutter, but was cut off by Yuko's index finger pressed over her lips.

"It's fine. Yes, I should have knocked", admitted Yuko, feeling a little stupid. "Are you gonna come downstairs anytime soon?"

Stephanie shrugged. "I...I'm not exactly...ready to go downstairs...but you can come in if you want", she requested, and opened the door for Yuko to enter.

From the smell of perfume and strawberry shampoo, Yuko could tell that Stephanie had taken a shower, while he and Jack had been at the Arcadia. He took a seat on his bed and as Stephanie closed the bedroom door, he found that Stephanie had only a white towel wrapped around her body, from her chest down over her thighs.

Yuko instantly blushed and realized that Stephanie hadn't even had time to put anything on yet. If it wasn't for the towel, she'd be completely naked.

"I'm sorry I'm taking so long, Yuko. I just finished taking a shower and just as I entered this room to get changed, I heard you and Jack arrive", explained Stephanie as she strolled over to her bedside and began sorting out her clothes.

Yuko didn't say anything. He wanted to look away and give the girl some privacy, but his eyes were helplessly fix on Stephanie's divine figure.

"Hey, Yuko...would you mind...looking away for a second", asked Stephanie sheepishly.

After a few hesitant seconds, Yuko nodded and looked away so to face the wall opposite.

"What's wrong with me! Why is it that every time I see Stephanie, I feel this weird sensation in my chest?" thought Yuko as his cheeks intensified with all shades of red.

Stephanie stared at Yuko's while she began to adjust her bra. "Why can't I just be a brave girl and admit to Yuko already! I like him, but...what if he doesn't like me...in that way? I don't think if I could take another rejection", thought Stephanie unsurely.

Yuko began to twitch his finger together. "God! How does Yusei and Akiza get along so well? Why can't it be the same with me and Stephanie! I like her a lot, but should I confess my feelings to her now? I might not get anothet chance if those dangerous psychic duelists which Sayer mentioned are gonna be after me", continued to think Yuko and sighed quietly to himself.

Stephanie began to put on her jeans and grey t-shirt top, watching Yuko with much admiration. "He's right here! He's alone! I should just tell him now! Should I? Why is love always so complicated! I need to be sure that I love...him? Do I love Yuko?" continued to think Stephanie, now beginning to feel agitated.

"You can look now", remarked Stephanie, and watched as Yuko turned round on his bed, his face completely flushed and red.

"You know that you could have just asked me to leave", stated Yuko softly.

Stephanie shook her head. "Oh no, it's fine...I'm almost finished anyway".

"Why did I say that!? Now Stephanie probably think that I don't like seeing her! I'm such an idiot! I should just keep my mouth shut to avoid saying anything else that's stupid!" thought Yuko, and felt too ashamed to exchange glances with Stephanie.

"Oh no, he's avoiding my eyes! Did I say something wrong? Yuko, don't ignore me please! I think I...I love you! Just look at me one more time!" thought Stephanie, her mind practically begging as she put on her socks.

"Alright! I've ruined my best chance! I might as well make the most of this situation! Why am I avoiding her! She must think that I'm uncomfortable with her presence! No, this won't do...in 10 seconds, I am going to look up at her straight in the eyes and confess that I like her! If she doesn't like me in that way then I'll know!" Yuko told himself and took a deep breath.

Stephanie put on her pink slippers and continued to face Yuko's handsome figure. "What must Yuko be thinking! This silence is so awkward! Maybe, I'm staring at him to much? Yuko probably thinks that I'm just checking out his body...but I'm not! Ok, this is it! The next time he looks at me I'm going to declare my love for him! If he rejects me then it's fine...I'll just..."

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door and Jack's voice erupted. "Hello! Yuko! Stephanie! Get down! Someone needs to prepare the lunch, and it's not going to be me!"

Yuko clenched his fists and shrugged. The mood was broken, hence the opportunity shattered. "We're coming! Just wait downstairs with Yusei and Crow!"

Stephanie sighed and walked up to Yuko. "Come on, let's go", she muttered, and held out her hand, upset for having missed her chance to confess her liking for Yuko.

Yuko looked up at Stephanie and as he heard Jack stomp back downstairs, Yuko began to stare deeply into Stephanie's maroon brown eyes with much admiration, almost begging for Stephanie to notice his true feelings, because he knew that deep within his heart, he adored Stephanie and nothing was ever going to change that fact.

_**Yuko: CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Carly: Now thats just cruel!**_

_**Yuko: I just couldn't help myself!**_

_**Carly: Does Stephanie know that your writing this down and publishing it on fan fiction?**_

_**Yuko: ...no**_

_**Carly: Hmmmm...I wonder what would happen if I told her :3**_

_**Yuko: (sighs) Please don't! :(**_

_**Carly: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, to all you readers who approve a relationship between Yuko and Stephanie...REVIEW! :D**_


	37. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 : Staying Alive**

As Stephanie's eyes locked with Yuko's kind gaze, Yuko slowly raised himself up from his bed and took a deep breath, before attempting to declare his true feelings towards Stephanie.

"Stephanie...there something I must confess...I..." began Yuko, but before he could finish his declaration, in a slow motion event, Stephanie leaned forward, her eyes gracefully closing and pressed her lips gentle against Yuko's soft and tender lips.

As Yuko's cheeks began to shade with blush, taken completely by surprise, he accepted the kiss and felt his worrying thoughts drain away. His mind now concentrating on the affectionate sensation, Yuko slowly slipped his moist tongue into the interior of Stephanie's unexplored mouth while closing his eyes, and the two friends felt their tongues pleasantly intertwine.

Trying to control her breathing, Stephanie raised her arms round Yuko's warm neck, causing Yuko to wrap his muscular arms around Stephanie's slim body, pulling her closer to his bandaged torso.

Both Stephanie and Yuko savored the delicate moment, before Stephanie was the first to release Yuko from her grasp.

The two stood still for a few seconds, panting loudly as they exchanged surprised, yet friendly glances.

"Yuko...I...I'm sorry...I..." stuttered Stephanie, only to find Yuko reconnect his lips with her's, embracing her tightly and passionately kissing her. Tears of joy began to develop in Stephanie's eyes, and streamed down her blushing cheeks while her tongue swirled around with Yuko's. Never had the two friends experienced a sensation so remarkably comforting and perfect, if only Jack wasn't there to spoil the moment.

"Yuko! Stephanie! It's been 10 minutes! What's taking so long!?", yelled Jack in an outburst from downstairs.

Yuko slowly broke away from Stephanie, his heart rate slowly decreasing and smiled lightly. "We best make your way downstairs, or the others might get suspicious", he whispered, causing Stephanie to nodded, and hug Yuko tightly, tears now free-falling from her fragile maroon eyes.

"I love you, Yuko...but all this time I was afraid to say it...until now!", blubbered Stephanie, while Yuko reassuringly hugged her back before gently whispering, "I love you too".

It was now 4:00pm, the sunwas beginning to set and both Yusei and Crow were upstairs sleeping in their small beds, while Stephanie, Jack and Yuko had all just finished their late lunch. Stephanie had prepared for Jack a large bowl of ramen, while Yuko and Stephanie both had homemade noodles for themselves (Yuko cooked his noodles with too much salt...no surprise).

"Now that was a good meal!" stated Jack before yawning.

Yuko nodded. "I agree! Much better than the garbage you prepare".

Jack turned to glare at Yuko, while Stephanie giggled lightly at the comment. "Yuko...don't you think that's a bit harsh", hinted Stephanie softly.

Yuko rolled his eyes, and got up to collect the empty bowls. "Alright...I admit that Jacks cooking is at least...edible", he teased, and walked over to place the empty bowls in the kitchen sink, while Jack grunted as he then crossed his arms.

"Well then, I'll admit that your dueling skills are acceptable...for a novice", mocked Jack vengefully.

Yuko shrugged, but tried to brush away the comment "Anyway, I gotta go pay a visit to the twins! Does anyone want to come along?" asked Yuko enthusiastically.

Jack huffed. "No thanks. I'm going to go train up for the Grand Prix, which is taking place at the dueling stadium in 5 days", he stated proudly, and got up so to make his way towards the garage door.

Stephanie looked up at Yuko uneasily and slowly shook her head. "I would...but...Jack has given me a list of chores to do for the day", she admitted shyly, causing Yuko to sigh and kiss Stephanie lightly on the forehead.

"Ok, but don't work too much. I'll try and be back before 7:00pm", said Yuko reassuringly, and left the house via the front door, cheerfully waving back at Stephanie (who could help, but blush from the kiss) on his way out.

Yusei had asked Yuko to take care of Leo and Luna from 4:00pm to 6:30pm, considering that him and Akiza weren't able to today. It didn't really bother Yuko, he hadn't spent much time with the twin yet and wanted to get to know both Leo and Luna a little better.

As Yuko made his way towards his duel runner, he pulled out a small piece of paper from his back pocket, with a rough sketch indicating the location of the apartment, which the twins lived in. He then climbed on to his duel runner, put on his helmet, started up the engine and sped out out of the garage doors, through the New Domino City streets, towards his new destination. It was difficult to grasp the handle bars of his duel runner, considering that his left arm had a cast over it, but it didn't stop him, nor did it slow him down.

On route, Yuko began to think hard about how he and Stephanie had just confessed to each other, kissed and are now practically living under the same roof. Yuko like Stephanie a lot and constantly enlightened every time he saw her, but this sensation was all new to him. He had never had a girlfriend before and didn't know how to act...romantic.

Eventually Yuko reached the heart of New Domino City and was about start begin his search for the location of the twin's apartment, when his thoughts was interrupted by a hissing sound, closing in from behind his duel runner.

Without stopping, Yuko turned his head round curiously only to find a large explosion erupt from behind his D-Wheel, the impact causing him and his runner to fly forwards just above the ground.

Completely take by surprised, Yuko and his runner drifted off the main road and crashed into a side alley, his D-Wheel smashing violently into a building wall, while Yuko tried his best to protect his previous injuries, but ended up colliding into the wall with his runner.

Grey and black smoke began to emerge from his runner as it then fell flat on to the ground, a few shards of his once majestic duel runner breaking off.

"What the hell...", groaned Yuko, coughing from the smoke and tried to lift his right armed, but could instantly feel that the bones had become disjointed from his shoulder. He also notice the side of his right leg had be completely scrapped, and was bleeding heavily through his torn jeans.

"Yuko Tatsumi!" yelled a deep voice from within the dark alley. Yuko painfully dragged himself off his duel runner and looked up, trying his best to stabilize his vision and shaking body. After having fully adjusted his eyes sight, he noticed a dark and tall figure standing a few meters away from him.

"Who a-are you", croaked Yuko weakly, and attempted to lift himself up, only to fall back down against the concrete floor.

The dark figure began laughing dramatically and revealed what seemed to be a duel disk attached to his arm, illuminating brightly in the dark only to reveal a part of the shaded figures face. "Who I am is none of your concern, now tell me...where's the Crimson duel disk!" asked the dark figure intimidatingly.

Yuko looked at figure confused. "Crimson duel disk?"

"Yes, the one which Zane gave to you. If you give it to me now, I'll promise to end you painlessly", said the figure in a mocking tone.

Yuko fearfully looked up at the dark figure. Terrified as he was, he discretely tried to reach for his phone from his back pocket, trying not to make sudden movement to worsen the pain that he was experiencing from his leg and dislocated arm.

"I wouldn't do that's were you", suggested the figure, but Yuko didn't hesitate. He knew that he was dead either way, and wanted to contact his friends one last time.

The evil figure then raised his duel disk and held out a card on front of him. "Very well. You leave me now choice...I'll summon Dark Bomb once again to finish the job!" yelled the dark figure, causing a large black ball with hate-filled eyes to appear before him. Yuko eyed the round creature and realized that it had been the one that causes the previous explosion, causing Yuko to lose control of his duel runner.

"Go Dark Bomb! Destroy Yuko Tatsumi!" ordered evil dark figure, and the round creature rolled over a full speed toward Yuko, expected to explode at any minute.

Yuko observed as the moving object rolled closer and closer in his direction. He was completely exposed and defenseless. With no psychic duel disk to protect him, no Akiza to save him, Yuko yanked out his phone, hoping to leave one final message to his friends before getting consumed by the next sudden explosion.

Suddenly, another person from the rooftops landed hard in front of Yuko, his body cover with a cloak and armor, holding a large fire-coated sword in his hands. The person then slashed at the "Dark Bomb", cutting the spherical creature into two, before it had time to explode, and the creature turned into a small ball of light which hovered back into its card.

"Stop right there Greiger! If you wanna get to Yuko, your gonna need to get past me", stated an unfamiliar Brooklyn accent.

Yuko was speechless. He was only moments away from getting blown up into smithereens, and now there was a unknown cloaked figure, clenching on to a giant, sword standing protectively in front of him.

The dark figure (who Yuko now understood was in fact called Greiger) stepped forwards so that the light was able to shine on half his body. "Well well well, this is a surprise! What is a punk like you doing here, I wonder?" he asked rather disappointed tone.

"I'm here to stop you from killing Yuko! What does it look like I'm doin!" the new cloaked figure shouted back.

Greiger huffed with frustration. "I have no quartile with you, Joey Wheeler! However, if you don't step aside, I will consider you me enemy and I won't hesitate to kill you!" he stated threateningly, and approached both Yuko and the cloaked figure which Yuko now understood to be called "Joey Wheeler".

"And I won't hesitate to chop you if you don't back off now!" yelled Joey as he took a few intimidating steps forward, causing Greiger to stop in his tracks.

After a short silence, Greiger turned around and paced away slowly. "You two best watch out the next time we meet, for I won't hold back in exterminating you both", were the last words Grieger spoke before disappearing into the shaded distance.

Joey sighed and deactivated his duel disk, causing his cloak and armor to disappear, revealing jeans, a plain white t-shirt and a pair of trainers over his feet. He then turned round, reached down to pick up Yuko's blood-covered body from the ground and began to carry Yuko out of the alleyway, where some security police officers had just arrived to investigate the accident.

Jeoy briefly spoke to them, explained the situation and afterwards paced his way down the pavement, away from the accident. "Yuko, stay with me, will ya! You gotta give me some directions! Your injuries need to be treated as soon as possible, and you've lost a lot of blood! Do you know a safe place where you could stay?", he asked nervously, and watched as Yuko grimly reached into his jean pocket so to pull out a small piece of paper with directions, which Yusei had scribbled on to it.

Joey looked at it quickly and nodded. "Ok, I'll take you there...just don't die!"

**Yuko: Oh no! I might die!**

**Carly: Sure you will...**

**Yuko: You never know...I could die of blood loss!**

**Carly: You talking to me right now! Oh course, you didn't die!**

**Yuko: Oh...good point :P**

**Carly: (sighs) Anyway, to all you readers, Yuko is now writing some serious fan fic, so please Review and encourage him! :D**


	38. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37 : Reconstruction**_

_**Yuko's dream:**_

_Unknown figure: Sakura! Is your master safe?_

_Sakura: (Wiping her tears) Y-yes...I hope so..._

_(The portal closes and the unknown figure drags Sakura away into the burning forest)_

_Sakura: Where's Akira?_

_Unknown figure: I...don't know...but we have bigger things to worry about..._

_Sakura: W-what do you mean?_

_Unknown figure: Sakura...listen carefully, the Crimson duel disk must be contained. If it falls into the wrong hands, it could mean the end of all life!_

_Sakura: Heike...what would you have me do?_

_Heike: (comfortingly places his hand on Sakura's shoulder) Find it if you can...then come find me._

The sun was setting, and because Yuko's duel runner was no longer in use, Jeoy had to carry Yuko down the New Domino City streets towards the destination which Yuko had indicated.

Joey had decided to bandage up Yuko's leg tightly with his jean jacket, hoping that the pressure would stop the bleeding and he would need to stop every few 100 meters to catch his breath (since Yuko was rather heavy).

"Don't worry, Yuko...we're almost there", whispered Joey, even though Yuko was unconscious. He then heard the sound of a distant police car approach, and instinctively sprinted into the nearest alley he could find, giving him some privacy from the shocked passing pedestrians that would notice Yuko's state.

Joey placed Yuko gently against the alley wall, and while he waited for the police cars to pass, his mobile phone began to vibrate.

Having expected a call sooner or later, he snatched his phone out his back pocket so to reply.

"Hey Zane! ...Yeah, don't worry, I've got Yuko here with me...He's pretty bashed up, but I'm taking him to some place safe...Yes...It was Greiger, no one that I couldn't handle...Yes, I know the police can't be trusted...Alright, I'll call you back later once I've dropped off Yuko...Ok...Bye".

It was 9:30 in the morning. As Yuko opened his eyes, he found himself laying on his side, with a view over a balcony. He blinked a few times, his thoughts obsessed over the dream had just experienced, and recalled the girl known as Sakura.

"That girl...now that I think about it...she looks strangely similar to D.D Warrior Lady", he thought curiously to himself, but then his focused thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"It's been two days now! Are you sure he's ok?" whispered a soft voice.

"He's fine. I'm just gonna fix his health up some more", replied a strange Brooklyn accent. Yuko quickly closed his eyes, while completely unaware of his surroundings, he preferred to shut his eyes and keep quiet.

"Alright, let's see here...I guess I'll just activate the spell card Red Medicine", said the figure, now crouched down next to Yuko.

"Can't we just wake him up", whispered another childish voice, which sounded very similar to Leo.

All of a sudden, Yuko felt his body turn over to face the ceiling, and a cold liquid substance was poured into his mouth. It had a strawberry and cherry flavor, and once it entered his system, Yuko felt his cramps and pains begin to disappear.

"That should do it!" said the figure in a rather happy tone, "Now let's leave him be".

Yuko peeked his eyes open and watched as he recognized both Leo and Luna leave the room accompanied by a tall man with blonde hair. He then turn back on to his side, only to find a card placed on the glass table, next to the couch he lay on.

Yuko recognized the image to be "Red Medicine" and noticed a round duel disk placed under the table, the shape of it similar to the duel disk Zane had given him. However, it only had two spell and trap card zones instead of four, which were parallel to each other, while there was one monster card zone in the middle.

"That's odd", murmured Yuko to himself, and decided to sit up slowly so to study his surroundings. The room he was in seemed well cleaned up, and smelled of fresh roses. There was a large balcony outside with a view over New Domino City, that bright lit up the interior of the room.

Yuko yawned, stretched both his arms into the air and realized that the arm that had been dislocated was now back in place. His chest hurt less, the bumps on his head had disappeared and all the aches throughout his body had now vanished, apart from his left arm which was still in a blue cast, and his right leg which had been well bandaged up.

Yuko smiled and as he got up off the couch, he heard a door open from behind him, causing him to swerve round to find Luna, hold on to a small tray with a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. She looked at Yuko, wide eyed with unshed tears that soon began to build up in her golden-grey eyes and quickly placed the tray over on the dinner table close to the door, so to run over to Yuko, tears now free-falling down side of her rosy cheeks.

"Yuko! Your Ok!" she wailed, and hugged Yuko tightly, push him over on to the smooth carpet floor.

Yuko smirked as he hugged back Luna. "Oh course I'm alright. Why wouldn't I be?"

Luna looked down, with tears streaming down on to Yuko. "When Joey b-bought you here, your j-jeans were covered in blood...a-and you were completely pale! We thought that you had...had..."

All of a sudden, the memories of the incident with Greiger and Joey having saved his life, flooded Yuko's mind which explained the bandages on his right leg.

"Yuko! Your alive!" shouted Leo as he stumbled into the room, having caught sight of Yuko. Yuko tried to lift himself up, only to get pulled back down on to the carpet ground by Leo as he tearfully hugged Yuko.

"Of course he's alive! Didn't I already tell you that he'd be ok!?" said a voice which Yuko assumed was Joey, after have seen his blonde hair.

While still hugging Luna, Yuko got up and took his time to study the Joey's appearance.

He seemed tall, fairly tough, wore casual clothes and overall looked as if he was in his early 20's.

The blonde man walk up closer to Yuko and held out his hand, while his other hand was in his jean pocket. "Hey man! I'm Joey Wheeler from the other day! Remember?" he introduced himself casually.

Yuko nodded hesitantly. "It's nice to meet you! I'm Yuko Tatsumi", he replied nervously.

Joey chuckled. "I know who you are! Zane's told me all about you!"

Yuko blinked. "You know Zane?" he asked, a little surprised as Joey nodded gleefully.

"Yep! I've known Zane for 27 years now! Pretty swell guy...if you don't get on his nerves", he stated, and took a seat on the sofa. "Anyway, that's not the point. What's important is that you've been out for almost two days now! Your lucky to be alive!" commented Joey casually as he made himself comfortable.

"You had us all really worried", whispered Luna nervously, and got Yuko to sit back down on to the couch, while she sat next to him, clutching on to his arm.

"Yeah! Even I was worried when I carried you here while you were unconscious, but eventually I got you to this apartment safe and sound, and began to work on repairing your body using a few...dueling cards. I even got the chance to introduce myself to Leo and Luna and explained the whole story to them, though Leo didn't seem too welcoming at first", explained Joey as he turned to narrow his eyes at Leo.

Yuko stared blankly into space, while Leo stuck out his tongue at Joey, before taking a seat next to him. "Joey...How did you save me? And...why did you save me?" asked Yuko curiously.

Joey sighed, and yawned as he pulled out his phone to check for any messages. "Ok...Why I saved you is because I was assigned by Zane to protect you if ever you were attacked! How I saved you...is a different story" explained Joey briefly.

Yuko pointed at the round duel disk under the table. "Did you use that?"

Joey nodded. "I admit that I did. I used it not only to protect you, but to heal your wounds as well! Which leads up to the fact that I've been also using it to maintain my 22 years old figure, for a while now because just like Zane, I have a "Time Wizard". However, my duel disk is no way near as powerful as your duel disk, the Crimson duel disk".

Yuko expression became confused. "Crimson duel disk?"

"Yep! That duel disk which you keep is called the Crimson duel disk. It's more important than you might think, but I'll let Zane clarify that for you. Right now, we need you fixed and ready to roll", he said, in a cheerful manner. "Oh and one more thing! I took the liberty into lookin through your deck, and I must say...your really gonna need some better cards if ever you wanna survive against those psychic duelists which are gonna be comin for you".

Yuko shrugged. "It's not my fault! I would make my deck better if you actually told me where to get some decent cards! Plus, If I've been unconscious for two days, does Yusei know where I am?" asked Yuko demandingly, and watched as Joey oddly get up and stroll out of the room.

Leo nudged himself closer to Yuko, after having zoomed out of the conversation. "Hey Yuko...now that your awake...do you...wanna duel?" he asked sheepishly.

"Leo! Not now! Yuko's tired", moaned Luna, as she clung on tighter to Yuko's left arm.

Leo ignored her sisters commented and continued to beg. "Oh please, please, please will you duel me, Yuko! I'll go easy on you! We'll do 2000 life points if you want!"

"Leo! Are you even listening to me! Yuko is injured and needs to rest!" said Luna, now rather frustrated.

Leo crossed his armed and huffed. "Sheesh sis! Your such a buzz kill! What are you so protective over Yuko anyway!?"

Luna blushed lightly, causing Yuko to smirked as the twins continued to argue amongst each other, and noticed Joey re-enter the room, carrying a large card board box. From Joey's expression, Yuko could tell that it was heavy, and he watched as the blonde man dropped the box in front of the couch.

"This is what Zane left you when I told him you were safe. Now you'll be able to improve your deck", said Joey cheekily as he opened the box, revealing stacks of cards, all neatly arranged and all unused.

Yuko speechlessly looked at treasure before him and smiled lightly. "Wow...a-are they all for me?"

"Every single one!" Joey stated, and reached for a card in his back pocket, "And I suggest you take this...I use it all the time and it has never let me down".

Yuko accepted the card and found it to be "Polymerization", a card not really used by many duelist. However, Yuko was enlightened to receive it and happily thanked Joey, before the blonde decided to take a nap on the couch. "As for Yusei and the others, I sent them a text using you phone, explaining to them that you have gone to visit an old friend, and was staying over at his house for two or so days", said Joey sleepily.

Yuko raised his eyebrows and nodded in appreciation, while Leo began to search through the ton of cards given to Yuko.

"Wow! Just looks at all these cards! Now Yuko can finally get a good deck together!" said Leo hyperactively.

Yuko smiled. "Yes, I can! So beware the next time we duel!" he warned in a mocking tone.

"Bring it on!" replied Leo, raising his fists, while Luna rolled her eyes, causing Yuko to laugh before studying all his brand new cards.

_**Yuko: Finally! I'm now getting my amazing deck together!**_

_**Carly: Congratulations! It's about time :P**_

_**Yuko: Thank you :3**_

_**Carly: Anyway, to all you readers you there, Review and get ready for more action scenes coming up! (And romantic scenes ;P) MMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Yuko: That was weird -_-**_

_**Carly: Your weird! X3**_

_**Crow: Your both weird! ^_^**_

_**Carly and Yuko: T_T**_


	39. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38 : New Game **_

It was midnight, and after Joey had put Leo and Luna to sleep, he walked downstairs to find Yuko, hard at work on his deck construction, stacks of cards piled all over the dinner table.

Joey smirked at the sight. "Shouldn't you be in bed sleeping?"

Yuko looked up and shook his head. "I've almost finished...just give me another two hours", he said enthusiastically, causing Joey to roll his eyes and sigh.

"You've been working on your deck for the whole day! I suggest you get some rest for tomorrow!" remarked Joey sleepily.

Yuko raised his eye brows in curiosity. "Why? What so special about tomorrow?"

Joey smirked and decided to lay down on the couch. "Tomorrow...your gonna be dueling me!"

Yuko gulped loudly as his eyes widened, causing Joey to chuckle lightly before falling asleep.

In the morning, Yuko was outside on the balcony of the twins apartment, attaching Luna's pink duel disk on to his arm (considering that he still didn't have his own), while Joey stood a few meters opposite him waiting impatiently. The sun was shining brightly over New Domino City and the temperature had risen to a near 33 degrees, therefore Leo and Luna preferred to watch the duel between Joey and Yuko from inside the house where there was the air conditioning.

"Are you ready to duel, Yuko!? Or would you prefer to wait until tomorrow?" asked Joey sympathetically, a slight mocking tone in his voice.

Yuko shook his head while his duel disk began to shuffle his new constructed deck. "No way! Tomorrow I'm going to go to the New Domino City Grand Prix! I want to be there so to encourage Yusei, Jack, Akiza and Crow!" he stated enthusiastically.

Joey smirked and nodded. "Alright, then it's time to duel!"

_**Joey: 4000**_

_**Yuko: 4000**_

"Go Yuko! You can do this!" shouted Leo from the inside couch (the twins had opened the balcony window in order to pay more attention the duel).

Good luck, Yuko!" yelled Luna excitedly.

Yuko gave the twins a thumbs up and winked while drawing 5 cards. He then drew a card to begin his turn. "I draw!"

Yuko looked at the 6 cards in his hand. He had finally created his master deck, and had based most of the cards from his friends, combining them into something new (of course, Yuko also put in he cards that would correspond to him as well).

"Alrighty then...I summon out the Tuner monster Shiba-Warrior Taro in Def mode!" declared Yuko, and watched as a small dog appeared before him with a tiny bone sword attached to his collar. From the appearance of the small dog, Leo tried his best to suppress a laugh, causing Luna to elbow his brother hard against his rib cage.

"A Tuner monster? On the first turn?" asked Joey oddly.

Yuko nodded. "Now I set a face down and end my turn!"

Joey sighed and reached for the top card of his deck. "Alright, it's my turn! I draw a card!" he yelled in his funny Brooklyn accent. "And I'm gonna start off with something small...like Little Winguard in Atk mode!" A small warrior in blue armor appeared before Joey. "Now go Little Winguard! Attack that Shiba!" he yelled as he pointed at the small dog Tuner monster.

All of a sudden, Joey watched as Little Winguard's came to a halt as Yuko's "Shiba-Warrior Taro" deflected the attack.

"Ha HA! My Shiba's effect is that it cannot be destroyed in battle! Therefore, your attack was all for nothing!" said Yuko gleefully, and began to hop happily on the spot.

Joey frowned. "Fine! I now use Winguard effect and put him in Def mode, and I'll place two cards face down and end my turn!"

**_Yuko's field: Shiba-Warrior Taro in Def + a face down trap card._**

**_Yuko's hand: 4 cards_**

**_Joey's field: Little Winguard in Def + 2 face down trap cards._**

**_Joey's hand: 3 cards_**

Yuko smiled. "It's my turn again! I draw...and I sacrifice my Shiba in order to summon out...Salvage Warrior in Atk mode!" A blue skinned ogre wearing a rescue suite appeared in front of Yuko.

"Now I use his effect! When he is tribute summoned, I can special summon a Tuner monster from my hand! Therefore, I choose to summon out...Phantom Lord Hide Ride in Atk mode!" said Yuko as a dark knight riding an armored horse appeared before him.

"YES! Now he can Synchro summon 8 stars!" whispered Leo to Luna.

"Now I Synchro summon 8 stars in order to summon out my most powerful, almighty beast!" yelled Yuko in an irregular voice, his heart beating faster, barely able to contain his excitement.

Leo's and Luna's eyes widened (while Joey kept a straight face). They had only ever seen Yuko summon out his Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon...which was a five star Synchro monster. However, Yuko was now summoning a 8 star Synchro, and even claimed it to be his most powerful beast.

"Come forth...Void Ogre Dragon!" bellowed Yuko, and just as he place the card on to his duel disk, a dark red flash of light beamed on the balcony in front of him. A gust of wind began to blow against Joey and the twin, as a huge scarlet and black Dragon emerged on to the field. It roared malevolently and with it's evil eyes, glared at Yuko's opponent.

"Not bad...not bad at all", complimented Joey, an prepared his stance in case he would get blown away from the attack the the dragon was about to declare. Leo and Luna looked at the creature speechlessly, until something invisible seemed to interrupt Luna's concentration.

"What's wrong, Kuribon?" she whispered to herself, as Yuko pointed at Joey. "I then place the remaining 3 cards in my hand face down. Now go Void Ogre Dragon! Attack with Inferno Shadow Blast!"

Joey sighed. "Not so fast, Yuko...but I activate the Trap Mirror Force! Sorry about this, but your monster is about to get extinguished!"

However, the attack did not stop and continued to explode on to Little Winguard, causing Joey to fly back into the wall behind him!

"What the...why did my Trap card not work?" yelled Joey angrily, after coughing up from the impact.

Yuko grinned, a dark aura developing around his body, his eyes beginning to darken with shades for purple and red. "It's my dragon's effect...when I have no cards in my hand, I can negate a spell of trap card per turn. Therefore, your Mirror Force had no effect!" he explained, his voice beginning to sound...strangely intimidating.

Joey grunted and got back up on to his now wobbly legs. "Whatever! It's my turn!"

Luna nudged Leo lightly. "Hey Leo...don't you think Yuko is acting a little...different?" she whispered nervously.

Leo hesitantly nodded. "Now that you mention it...he is acting a little...unkind"

Joey looked at his hand and frowned. He had a "Polymerization" in his hand, but knew that if he activated it, Void Ogre Dragon would just negate it. "Fine! I draw and I activate Monster Reborn!"

Yuko continued to smile. "Very well. I negate your Spell card with the effect of Void Ogre Dragon!"

Joey grinned lightly as he place the Spell card into the graveyard. "Good! Cause considering you've now used your Void Ogre's effect, it's now safe for me to activate Polymerization!" yelled Joey in an awkwardly prideful manner.

Yuko's smile vanished.

"Now I fuse in my hand, my Red Eyes Black Dragon with the card the my best friend gave me, the Summoned Skull!" stated Joey, the air around the field beginning to swirl, unleashing a new kind of dark power. "I summon out Black Skull Dragon!"

The dark violet and black smoke that had been surrounding Void Ogre Dragon began to absorb itself into a large malevolent portal, which opened up on the balcony floor. The air continued to swirl round and a large, undead-like dragon came rising out of the void. The beast roared with a sound more threatening than any fierce beast Yuko had ever heard and the twin both felt an aura of discomfort surrounding them.

However, the twins noticed that unlike Yuko, Joey kept a normal appearance, considering that his eyes did not change color with a shade of red or purple.

_**Joey: 4000**_

_**Yuko: 4000**_

_**Yuko's field: Void Ogre Dragon in Atk+ 4 face down trap card.**_

_**Yuko's hand: 0 cards**_

_**Joey's field: Dragon + 1 face down trap cards.**_

_**Joey's hand: 2 cards**_

"Nice card...too bad it won't be around for long! I activate my face-down, Torrential Tribute!" said Yuko, his voice beginning to growl.

Joey sighed. "That's what I was afraid of...I counter with the quick-play Spell card from my hand, My Body as a Shield!"

Luna gasped, and nudged her brother. "Leo! We need to stop the duel!"

Leo raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Kuribon's just told me that...if Yuko manages to win this duel...he will fall into darkness"

Leo's expression turned serious. "What!? How?"

Luna pointed at the Void Ogre Dragon. "That monster...it's trying to take control of Yuko!"

"How...how do you know that?" asked Leo stutteringly.

Joey turned to the twins, after having paid 1500 of his life points so to cancel out Yuko's Trap card. "That monster...was never in the box of cards that had been given to Yuko by Zane. He got that from someone else..."

The twin stood up off the couch. "Wait...you know about this?" asked Luna nervously.

Joey nodded. "That's why I can't lose today! I activate the final two cards in my hand! The spell cards Megamorph and Riryoku! Which leaves your monster with not only 1500 ATK, but increases my monsters ATK up to 7900!

Yuko's eyes widen. "Im...Impossible..."

Joey grinned. "You give up?"

Yuko's expression began to infuriate. "Never! I still have 3 face-downs! Go ahead and attack! See what happens!"

Joey wiped the sweat of his brows. "It's true...3 face-down trap cards would help you a lot...but considering that I have also got a face-down, there's nothing which you can do to stop my attack!"

Yuko gulped, his chestnut colored eyes beginning to turn back to normal.

"I activate my face-down, Heavy Storm! This card has the power destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field, therefore it is safe for me to attack!" shouted Joey, almost out of breath. "Go Black Shull Dragon! Attack with Inferno Flame Breath!"

The twins watched with bewildered expressions as they saw a stream of hot red flame come bursting on to Void Ogre Dragon, consuming it's body after it had let out a shriek of pain and loss. Void Ogre Dragon was no more, and shortly after Yuko's life points came down to 0, and an explosion followed enabling smoke and dust the scatter over the battle field, leaving behind a huge crater in the balcony floor.

Joey, Luna and Leo stared at the cloud of smoke, the dust particles in the surrounding air causing Luna's eyes to shed a few tears.

"Yuko!" shouted Joey as he deactivated his duel disk before sprinting over to Yuko. "Hey Yuko! You Ok?" He then tripped over at the edge of the crater which he had created, and his eyes widened with worrying thoughts as he found the silhouette in the center.

"Yuko! Is that you? Are you ok?" said Joey in a panic, trying to see through the smoke.

There was a sudden coughing sound and Yuko's voice followed. "Yeah (cough, cough) I'm fine...ish", replied Yuko awkwardly.

As the smoke cleared, Joey found Yuko down on his back, looking up at the sky. "Yuko! Your alive!"

Yuko sat up slowly and looked up at Joey, while rubbing the back of his head. "Well of course I'm alive! We were using holograms in that duel! Holograms aren't meant to hurt!" Yuko expressed himself in a confusing manner.

Joey began to laugh awkwardly at the sight of Yuko. "Ah...well...you see...even if they were holograms...my Black Skull Dragon...kinda wasn't..."

Yuko blinked in surprise. "Really? Why?"

Joey scratched his head guiltily. "Well...it was the only way to destroy your Void Ogre Dragon! You see...some monsters...even if they are a hologram...can still cause pain according to their strengths...or in this case their origins. Sorry that I didn't mention that sooner...I just didn't know that you were gonna summon such an evil monster like Void Ogre Dragon!" explained Joey casually.

Yuko blinked again. "Void Ogre Dragon? What's that?"

Joey began to stare at Yuko's curious expression. "You summoned it during our duel!? How could you not remember?"

"I did? Really? I guess I must have started day dreaming or something. All I remember is the start of the duel and the end of the duel!" stated Yuko innocently. "You activated Heavy Storm during the end of the duel, didn't you?

"Yep! Pretty cool tactic, wasn't it?" said Joey cheerfully.

Yuko nodded. "Though...why would you put it face down to begin with...it's a Spell card?"

Joey tilted his head to one side. "Oh yeah...I guess I wasn't thinking straight. I must have put it face down by accident!" admitted Joey sheepishly, and turned to face the twins, the smoke now having cleared the balcony. "It's alright guys! Come on over!" he shouted as he then reached down to check Yuko's deck. After having searched through it a few times, Joey handed the deck back to Yuko with a disappointed expression. "That's strange. Void Ogre Dragon isn't in your deck...this doesn't make any sense..."

"Told ya so", said Yuko indifferently as he began scratching the back of his head, untangling his white, messy hair.

"Yuko! Your alright!" yelled Luna as she approached the scene, followed by Leo. "We thought you were..." Luna paused as she examined Yuko's appearance, before quickly turning to one side, her cheeks completely red with blush.

Leo looked at Yuko wide-eyed with shock, while Joey was thinking out loud to himself. "Yuko...why are you naked?" asked Leo innocently.

Joey then turned to point at Yuko. "Oh yeah...I forgot to mention. Your naked!"

"Wh...What?" asked Yuko in a confused tone, before looking downwards to study his figure. Taken completely by surprised, he immediately tried to cover up his general appearance. "You could have mentioned that a little sooner! Why the hell am I naked!?"

Joey quickly yanked off his jacket and through it over Yuko. "Sorry about that. You can blame Black Skull Dragon for incinerating your clothes..."

_**Yuko: Yes...it was a strange turn out of events.**_

_**Carly: (Laughs) That has to be the funniest ending to a chapter I have ever read! ^_^**_

_**Yuko: Ok Ok...I get it! Ha...ha...ha it's so funny...**_

_**Carly (Continues to laugh)) You must have been so embarrassed! XD**_

_**Yuko: I was... T_T**_

_**Carly: (Starts giggling) Anyway...Please don't forget to Review! Feel free to make fun of Yuko! ;D**_

_**Yuko: Your hopeless... -_-**_


End file.
